My life in just one little fic
by Yifski
Summary: Anne Zutphen is working in the Six Feet building, when it suddenly explodes! Lots of OC's, crappy language.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This story is really old. I wrote it ages ago, and it really isn't any good. I'm just submitting it so maybe some people could have a good laugh with a silly story that 13-year me wrote. At that time, I hadn't even had English class yet. So the spelling/grammar really sucks. But I left it that way because, apparently it is funny. Note that this is the full uncorrected version. It is kind of long, I didn't feel like looking at it again. The storyline is really messed up, there are way too many OC's, the Gundam boys really don't have such a big role at all and are terribly OOC, there is too much blood... Apparently it contains sadism, a lot of weird things, stupid humor, too much suicide, extreme poverty, murder, clones, killing clones, drama, overreacting, childhood trauma, raping, incest, lots of killing,... Nobody is going to read this anymore. And that's the way it should be._

Note: my name have NOTHING to do with this fix. So please don't think on a lovely, funny, sunny, like a fanfic - fanfic. This is my first fanfic, and, please think about this little point: I live in Belgium and I haven't got learned English before I started to write this fic. I write this fic with a woordenboek euh, euh, dictionary. (my friend Sarah told me that a little bit of knowledge about Dutch is necessary) Do you understand? And it is driving my crazy, that dictionary, because it is very old. With brown pages and words who don't even exist anymore. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Just read my fic now.

On earth, in the country off 'Woadees', children must to go work as they are 14 years old. Anne was one of the children-labours. She was a secretary in the 'Six Feet' building. Anne had big grey eyes, light brown-red hear and a cute face. It was already very late and everybody was already gone to home, but Anne was still working. She was almost ready with here work, when she saw a young boy, who was quickly running to the stare. Anne have never seen the boy before and she hold up her shoulders.

-And? Maybe he is a new worker here?-

She don't really was interested in the boy or what the boy was doing here, and she really must to go to the toilet, sow she don't have anything to reproach herself!

But she heard a ticking sound coming out of the boss's office. Anne was not really interested in the sound, but as anything would happen to the boss's office, then maybe (maybe, have I say maybe? For sure !) she got fired. And that is not what Anne wanted.

Anne looked tired in the room and she saw that a little bag was making the sound. It was ticking like … a bomb.

She scared "A BOMB, A Bomb, A BOMB in the boss office"

Anne was hysteric and was running around " A Boom, A Bomb, AAAA!"

She was calming down a bit and was thinking what I must to do? A Bomb, a bomb, a boooomb! Wait a second. The boy, the little boy .

The ticking came louder and louder. She try to pick up the bag, but it was to heavy for here. She was not a bodybuilder or something like that!

-I must to get some help, quickly! Maybe I find some help downstairs.-

She runt to the stair and … she saw the little boy who was looking to here. He had a gun and direct it on Anne.

She cried "Heeeeeelp my !"

The boy whispered: "Shut up and by quiet."

Anne cried. The boy shoot on the wall behind the girl.

Anne was silence now. A little tear went out of here green eyes. Then she bust into tears and cried very softly. The boy can't help it, but he came closer and lay his gun down.

"Are you thàt scared?" he asked astonish.

"NO!" Anne cried and she jumped on the boy and picked on his gun.

"Now Ihave you under my control!"

But here victories wasn't very long. She felt a stump in here pit of stomach. Then she felt a blow on here head. She lost consciousness and the last thing she saw were two boy's who where smiling very badly.

"Let's take her with us", said a guy with a braid, "We can use her as hostage."

A sound of men-voices came from the door behind the stair.

"We will need her now", said the other guy.

"What's going on? Who need some help?" asked a voice. Maybe the people heard Anne crying?

"Stand back, people. As one of you came closer, then I shoot her." Said the boy with the short hear.

The peoples were frighten and they runes away. "Heelp, we being attack!"

A few people picked up a phone and called the military: "HELP, a little girl is kidnapped by two boys, send help, I think they may can by dangerous."

The two boys picked up the girl and jumped out a window in the stair to the building on the other side. On the building, they saw two military aircraft's coming to then. They saw also an other aircraft of there friends to pick then up.

The guy with the short hear direct his gun on Anne. "Go back, or I kill this little doll."

The military aircraft's stopped and cry to surrender But the boys didn't surrender. There aircraft cam's closer and closer. It stay sill above the two guys and throw out a ladder.

The one with the braid quickly get in the aircraft and the other still direct his gun on the girl. Then he picked up her and quickly escape from the bullets off the military when he steps in the aircraft with Anne in his arms.

"May I steer the aircraft?" was the first thing the boy asked when he was in the aircraft. The others nodded. The aircraft quickly started, just in time for dodge the heat of the exploring of the 'Six Feet' building that burned the military aircraft's.

"I think we lost then." Said the guy that steered the aircraft.

Anne opened here eyes. Where am I ? She looked around and she saw five guys talking to each other. The guy who have direct the gun on her in the stair was steering something.

Anne saw a window behind here and she looked out of it. She saw the sky, clouds and the sun. But then, she felt a heat and everything became black.

No, she don't lose consciousness, but outside, everything became black with little lights, stars.

She got a shock -Where am I? Out of space? Who are these people? What have happened to my boss office? MY BOSS OFFICE!-

Then a blond guy turned around and smiled to here.

"Look, guys. She's awake."

The other guys quickly turned around and directs there guns to here. Anne hunched and shudder.

The guys have pity on Anne and puts they puts there guns away.

"Who are you guys?" asked the scared little girl to the boys.

It stays silent, only the engine of the aircraft is audible.

"Okay, I am Quatre." the blond boy said. He looked to the others, but they didn't say a word.

"Come on, guys. We don't have the whole day, you now!"

It still stay silent.

"You guys are acting véry social …. Sigh, good, okay. That is Wu Fei, the one with his black hare in a ponytail. That is Trowa, the one with the light brown forelock. And the one with the brown braid is Duo. Finally, the one with the brown total mess hear names Heero." Quatre said.

"Hey, my hear is NOT a total mess. It just, hum, it lie special." Protest the guy who names Heero. Quatre grin.

"Why don't you have said something to her self then?"

Heero keep silence and he starts to steer the aircraft choleric.

Anne looked to the boys. Heero have put the bomb in the boss his office, Duo was the one who have given her a stump on her head and stomach. The others, she don't have seen before.

Here eyes becomes heavy and she saw Quatre smiling at her. Trowa, Duo and Wu Fei looked mad at her and Heero don't even looked to hear. He was driving the aircraft, remember.

Anne felt in a deep sleep.

She waked up by a big slap on the aircraft. She headed the boys crying.

"We are under military-attack. Quick, to the Gundams."

"Euh, and the girl?" asked Duo.

"Lets leave here." Proposed Wu Fei.

"Then she die!" Protested Quatre "Please save her."

"Okay, how why gonna do thàt?" asked Heero.

"Well," grinned Quatre, " Somebody must to take her in HIS mobile suit."

"No way!" Wu Fei cried and stand back.

"Any volunteers?" asked Quatre.

All the guys stand back. Anne just MUST to snigger.

"Euh, let's draw lots for it. Okay, pick a little stick." Lauded Duo.

Wu Fei, Trowa, Heero and Quatre had a white face when they picked a little stick. Then it was Duo's turn.

"Hell, No!" cried he as he saw that he have picked the very longest stick. "Somebody wane to trade sticks?"

No reaction

"Traitors! My reputation!" cried Duo and he makes weird, spastic moves of pure despair.

"Euh, is he always like that?" asked Anne scared.

The boys nodded. Anne got a white colour.

"Poor my." She signed.

"As you got to now him better, then he is alright, hé guys." Said Quatre.

"Yes, Sùre!" Said Wu Fei when he got a arm of Duo in his face.

Then a second slap on the aircraft wake Duo out his hysteric mood. The guys lift Anne up and bear her to the gundam of Duo.

"You, go sit here and DONT move." Said Duo.

Anne sniped -What a lovely company is he.-

The engine started and the gundam flies up. Then a big smash hit the gundam. Anna felt that she was flowing of one wall to the other. She hit her head on the wall and lose consciousness.

"Oh, no! The little girl is hurt again! Guys, what I must to do now?" asked Duo in panic.

"Is she serious hurt?" asked Quatre and then to the military-troops: "as you want to see her again alive, leave us alone. Or we shoot her." That was just swank, he would never shoot a little girl, but it works. The enemy-troops left then.

"Okay, now she must to go to the hospital." Said Quatre.

"Uh, excuse me, where we gonna find a hospital? Asked Wu Fei.

"Maybe on earth." Suggest Trowa.

"Oh, No! Back to earth? We just coming from earth." Complain Wu Fei.

"Uh guys, the girl is bleeding to death." Cried Duo.

"Oké, now we go to the hospital with the girl." Said Quatre.

"The people gonna recognise us." Noticed Trowa.

"We must to disguise us." Said Heero.

"How we must to disguise? We don't have anything to disguise!" asked

Wu Fei, "and why? Because that little girl? Why we don't just drop her on some planet."

"WHY? WHY? Because she can help us of course and because she is very nice too." Said Quatre angry.

"He hello, the girl is bleeding like a stuck pig. I don't want a death body in my Gundam. That is dirty! Hurry up with your decision." Panicked Duo.

"Okay, let's go to the earth then." Said Quatre.

"But the disguising …" protest Wu Fei.

"I got disguising from the circus for everybody", Said Trowa, "You all get a wig from my. I have a wig of long blond girl hear for … Wu Fei."

"Hey, why my? I am NOT a girl"

"A read-hear-wig for … Heero."

"Grmbl"

"A long-black-hear-wig for Quatre."

"Oké, I do everything for saving a life."

"And … Euh, Duo just must to cut off his braid."

"NO, I won't."

"Okay, a wig with long blond hear too and for myself, a hat and a brown moustache."

"Hey, that's not fair." Said the other guys.

"I am the daddy and his daughters." Explained Trowa.

"Why not a daddy and his sons?" asked Quatre.

Trowa grinned. "I just need to see you guys as girls …"

Quatre's eyes twinkled. "You want to see my as a girl? You gonna see girls."

At the hospital-reception:

"Yes, the doctors gonna help here soon. Name of patient?" asked the receptionist.

"Euh …" stammered Trowa. She have a name? I don't have asked here for a name…

"Yes, daddy, what is my best friends name?" reproached Quatre.

"Euh…"

"Name, please?" asked the receptionist impatient.

"Bloom, Catherine Bloom." Said Trowa quickly; It was the only girl - name he remembered on this moment.

"Noted. You may see Catherine in a half hour, okay?" Said the receptionist.

"Daddy, may I have a ice-cream? Asked Quatre.

Trowa was frightened. What the girls would ask next? A teddy-bear? A little dolly-house? I DONT have THAT much money whit my!

But he nodded. "You all get ONE boll of ice-cream. Okay?"

"Yes Daddy," said the little angles. "We love you, Daddy!" the girls moved there eyelash's mockery. Trowa had the weird need to retch.

"Mme, where is the ice-cream-stand, please?" asked Wu Fei friendly to the receptionist.

"Are is one on the other side off the street, I believe it calls 'Little-lady-ice-saloon', little lady."

Wu Fei said "Thanks" and he bow. Trowa hit himself on the head. Why he must to see the guys like little girls again?

"Come on, Daddy", said Duo, "You have promised us a ice-cream."

"Oh, God", muttered Trowa, "Where I must to go trough?"

"Dàddy!" cried Heero hopefully waiting for his first ice-cream paid by Trowa.

"Yes, I come, Heeroïna!" cried Trowa back and he runs to the other side of the street, to the ice-cream bar with his troop yelling girls.

The receptionist looked indignant to Trowa. What kind of father gives his children that sort of names?

"For my a boll of green ice." Said Heero keen.

"And for my a boll with my favourite colour pink." Said Quatre sweet.

"Please give my a boll of banana-ice." Begged Duo cute.

"Lovely sir, will you give my a boll vanilla?" Asked Wu Fei

"Don't forget my boll green ice."

The seller was confused by the lovely little girls. Trowa looked scared in his money-bag.

"Okay, it cost € 20 for 4 bolls of ice-ream + 4 ice-horns + 4 cookies + 4 drinks."

"Euh …" Trowa laid all his money on the pay-desk.

"Sir, that is not enough." Remarked the seller.

"Sorry, it's everything I have… He, GIRLS, had I ever said that you may buy a drink? One boll of ice-cream I said. Give your drinks back to the seller." The little girls cried and looked begged to the seller.

"Oh, look at them," said the seller, "You may have your drinks free, because you have such a cute little girls."

"T…Thanks." Stammered Trowa.

"Thank you very much, sir." Said the little girls cute and civil.

When the girls had eaten their ices, they sawed a toys-tore. Their eyes twinkled.

"Daddy, may I buy a doll?" Asked Quatre and he showed the toy-store.

"Please, give my a teddy-bear!" Begged Heero.

"And for my…."

"Euh… hé, look. The half-hour is over. We must to visit your girlfriend. Oh, what a pity." Said Trowa sarcastic.

Anne felt a pain in her head, and opened here eyes. She saw 4 girls and 1 men looking at here.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Anne confused.

"Sst," said the girl with black hear, "You are in a hospital, everything is alright now."

"In the hospital? And who are you?"

"Don't you recognise us?"

"No. I don't remember that I have friends who look at you."

Quatre took of his wig. "Now you now who I am?"

Anne nodded. "But why? Why you just don't leave my alone?"

"Because, because you was hurt. We just must to bring you to the hospital."

"But, why you come visit my?" asked Anne distrustful.

Quatre don't knew the answer on that question. Why he have saved her?

"Yes Quatre, why you saved her?" asked Wu Fei, "I won't have saved here."

"But, she had need for help. I just need to help her. Otherwise it just feel like I have killed her." Said Quatre.

"But now she is save. Let her go, leave her alone." Said Trowa.

"Okay." Quatre said sad, "I…will…leave…her…alone."

"Let's go then. We haven't the whole day." Said Wu Fei.

"But may I ask you only one question?" Asked Quatre to the girl.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Anne Zutphen, why?"

"Oh, nothing." Said Quatre and he looked to the girl for the least time.

Anne stand watching to the boys. -What they think? They kidnap my, almost kill my and then they come visit my! They dare !-

Somebody taped on the door. "Yes, come in," said Anne. Maybe the boys again? Tree policemen's came in and direct there guns on Anne. She cried.

"Catherine Bloom, you are under arrest." Said one of the agents.

"Catherine Bloom? Who is Catherine Bloom?" asked Anne surprised.

"Don't do so stupid. Come with us."

"Why I shut let my arrest in place of somebody I even don't know." Cried Anne angry. She looked out the window and saw the boys walking on the street. Quatre was looking to her. Now he was her only chance to escape and stay free. Anne stood up and ran to the window.

"Stop," cried the agents and they fired. Anne cried and jumped out the window. And, yes again, she loosed consciousness when her body hit something soft.

Quatre was confused because he had to leave the girl alone. He just felt that she wasn't save in the hospital, and if she dies, he would feel guilty about it. He could not help it, his hart was just to good for this world. He looked to her room-window for the last time, but he saw that Anne was being attacked by policemen's. She was crying and looking hopeful to Quatre.

"He guys, look." Said Quatre anxious to his friends.

They looked backwards and saw Anne jumping out the window.

"We must help her." Said Quatre. The others nodded and they ran quickly to the place where Anne was falling to. As they finally arrived there, they saw that a policemen have cached her and was bringing here to the police-car.

"We must to save her," said Quatre. The others nodded. Trowa ran to the policemen and kicked him in his stomach. Then Duo gave him a blow on his head. Finally, Quatre quickly picked up Anne and ran away with her, to a car that was stolen by Heero and Wu Fei. As soon as everybody was got in, Heero quickly drove away with the car. It was a weird sight for spectators: Two little girls hitting a policemen and a third girl kidnapping a other girl. And last but not least they stepped in a car stolen by two other girls. Some people need a aspirin after seeing something like that. So it was normal that the police could not follow them because the surprised people blockaded the street.

As soon they were out the city, the guys took off there wigs and moustache and threw it away out there window.

Anne waked up. She felt a pain in her head and she heard a engine. This time not a engine of a aircraft, but one of a car. Anne opened her eyes and saw the guys looking at her. She wasn't frightened anymore. She haven't expected anybody else. She totally trusted then now. As long as the guys were with her, nothing could happen to her. She had just one question.

"Who is Catherine Bloom?" she asked.

Trowa blushed but he don't answered.

"I am almost arrested in place of some 'Catherine Bloom', and you don't want to tell me who she is." Cried Anne furious, "As you don't tell my who she is, then …"

"Then what?" asked Heero snappy.

"Then… I tell everything to the police. Because you guys are so much to mysterious about yourselves. I don't now anything about you, just your name." Anne was talking through one's head.

"Okay, okay. Catherine is just girl that works in a circus with my." Said Trowa.

"And, why… is the police looking for her?" asked Anne curious.

"I don't now. Maybe because she now my?" Said Trowa.

Anne nodded. "But what I still not understand is why you have put a bomb in my boss his office."

"The 'Six Feet' building, where you work, is a building of the EG. That's why we have blew up that building." Explained Heero.

"What is the EG ?" asked Anne.

"Sigh, are you so naive? What do you now about the 'Six Feet' building?"

"Euh, I work there, the job pays good, I must note down the profit and the loss of the milk selling. I think that is everything."

"Milk-selling, he. You really believe in the milk-selling-thing?"

"Euh…yes. I never asked any questions about it. I am just a secretary, not the boss. I have learned of my mother, who is death now, that I don't must to ask to much as I want to keep a job a while. Well, I don't have asked anything. I have two children to care for, you now. I would love keeping this job for a while. But because you guys I have lost the job now."

"Have you children? And, who cares for then now?" asked Quatre shocked.

"Who cares for then now? They cares for themselves. Amelia is 10 and Miala is 4. They are almost adult, and they have € 20 for eating …Oh no! I am already 4 days away, is € 20 enough for surviving 4 days?" asked Anne frightened.

"Euh, NO!" Said Duo.

"PLEASE, may I see them? PLEASE, you have some money for my to give it to my poor hungry children? They die! NO, Amelia and Miala! HELP MY! I am a terrible sister!" Anne was almost crying.

"Yes, you may see then. But we don't have much money to give you." Said Quatre.

"And who's fault is that?" whispered Trowa. Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wu Fei became white and red at the same time.

"But how I must to feed my children now? I have no work anymore and I have no money to give them. And that is al your fault. As you guys don't have blew up the 'Six Feet' building, I had still work, I had my pay and I was with Amelia and Miala. Don't you guys ever think about the consequences of your missions? Maybe Amelia and Miala are death now, and that is all your fault!" cried Anne.

"Okay, Okay, SOOOORY. But we still don't have some money. Maybe we must to steal some money in the bank." Said Duo serious.

"NO!" cried Anne mad.

"Sorry, just kidding. Hey, do you now what? I have some money on the bank. Maybe you can use that for your children." Proposed Duo

"How many?"

"Euh, I think € 20 000."

"Wow, you are rich! My children gonna love that. Maybe they could buy a bed, or…" Anne's eyes twinkled, "A TV. I am so happy!"

"Euh, I don't give everything to you. I must to save some money to."

"WHAT? My children are dying of hunger and mister Duo don't give my all his money to feed then. Okay. How much do you want's to give?" asked Anne.

"€ 10?"

"You nuts, crazy, flipped person! Is that one of your sick jokes?"

"Well, you start to now my. Of course I give you everything. I pay it on you account."

"But I don't have a account"

"Oh, now we have a problem. But hé, look." Duo took a lot of money out his jack and gave it to Anne. "I can magic!"

"OH, I LOVE YOU, DUO!" cried Anne happy and she gave Duo a hug. The other guys looked jealous to Duo.

"I am popular with the girls" said Duo happy. Anne looked weird to him and embraced the hug. Duo smiled happy.

"Thanks a lot Duo, but how I must to see my children with wanted peoples?" asked Anne anxious.

Trowa smiled. "Disguising again."

The others cried: "NO, not again!"

"You may rest assured that I have no need to see you as girls, not anymore." Said Trowa, "But I have moustaches and wigs and hats too. Just choose some stuffs." The car stopped in a wood, and everybody came out. They all choose a disguise for themselves.

"Why I don't have a disguise?" asked Anne.

"Because the police is not looking for you." Explained Heero.

"But I am escaped from the police, maybe they are looking for my now. Please, may I disguise too?" asked Anne.

"Okay, as you think that is necessary." Said Heero bored.

"Yes! I choose…a glasses and a wig of black hear." Said Anne and she fitted it.

"Wow, you look amazing." Said a voice out the wood. The boys directed there gun on the wood. A female person walked to Anne.

"Granny!" Said Anne and she hugged the young woman.

"Granny?" asked Duo, "Is that your grandma?"

Anne opened her mound to answer. But she heard footsteps in the forest. Then she heard a pang and a flop. And then se saw Granny falling down.

"Granny!" Anne cried and she try to help the woman to stand.

The woman said with her least power: "Anne, Amelia and Miala, they are …" but she could not make her sin of. She died in Anne's arms.

The boys ran to the place were the pang came from. But they were to late. The shooter was already gone. The boys went back to Anne. She was crying so hard that she was almost dying self. She was wet of tears. The boys tried to comfort her, but she could not stop crying. The boys brush in tears themselves. After tree hours crying, Anne felt tired in sleep. Heero and Trowa laid Granny's death body in the bag of the car. Quatre bearded Anne to the car and laid her softly down on the back-seat.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Anne is mourning._

--

Anne opened her eyes. She was sick, hungry, sad and tired. And wet too. And the bed was so soft… She closed her eyes and…

"Hé, look. She is awake!" said a Duo-voice.

Anne groaned. " Please, leave me alone!" and she bust into tears. It was heart rending to see her crying. The boys could not resist the cute-crying girl and hey all hugged her.

"It gonna be alright."

"We are with you now."

"We all love you!"

"We never gonna leave you!"

"And the bed is soft to."

Anne laughed happy. What a lovely boys. They all loved her. And pleased she felt in a deep sleep again.

--

6 hours later, Anne waked up. She saw that she was alone in the room.

- Were are the boys? Where is Granny's body? O God, Granny! - Anne cried softly. - I must to be strong. Granny would not wanted to see me cry. - And Anne swallowed her tears in.

"Must to be strong, must to be strong." She said softly and brave, almost crying. She heard a sound. Footsteps. Somebody was running in the hall.

"Hé, look what I found: a st…" Said a happy Duo-voice. Then he saw Anne.

"What have you found, Duo?" asked Anne like she was interested.

"Euh… a stone in the form of a happy face." Said Duo happy that somebody was listen to him, "See? That's the mount, and that is a nose and that are two eyes, don't they look cute?…"

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"MUST THE WHOLE WORLD NOW THAT YOU HAVE FOUND A STUPID STONE?"

"Hey, listen lady. I …" cried Duo angry. But then he saw that Anne was softly crying.

"DUO!" cried a voice angry, "I let you ONE moment alone with her and look, you have made her crying again." It was Heero, and he looked mad to Duo.

"Is she alright?" asked a worried Quatre. He ran to the crying girl and try to comfort her.

"Come, Duo. Let's give them some privacy." Said Heero and he pulled a protesting Duo away from them.

"Sst, what have Duo done to you?" asked Quatre worried to Anne.

"No..Nothing," sobbed Anne, "he just showed me a stone that he had found. A stone of a happy face…"

"But you are not happy, are you?"

"No," Anne said and she stopped crying," but… that is not Duo's fold. I just need to now where Granny's body is."

"Your grandmothers body is save, in the refrigerator."

"My grandmother? I don't even have a grandmother."

"But you called her Granny."

"Anne smiled. "No, her name is Granny, Granny Tacx. She is a friend of my. She was like a mom for me. She gave me some money when I have lost a job and don't had money to sell food for Amelia and Miala," And Anne started crying again, "She comfort me when I was scared. And when I was still very little, she have saved me from a crocodile. And now she is deaaaath!" Anne was crying very hard now.

"But you have us right now. We will protect you. I promise."

"That is not the saaaaaamee! You are boys, boys and no moms. I am still a little girl. I need a mom too. But you are no moms for me. You are just…friends. Good friends. But I need a mom too. For helping me, for giving me advice, for a hug some time. My real mom dies, and now Granny is death too, I have lost two moms, do you now how it feels as you have lost two moms? Terrible. Just terrible. Two times I have lost the person I loved the most: my mom. And I am so scared that I gonna lose you to."

"We won't die, I promise."

Anne nodded. "That's what Granny always said: I never gonna leave you, I never gonna die. But she died. She died. And maybe the same thing happen to you. And then, I have nobody. Except for Amelia and Miala, but they are to small to understand me. And to small to live without me. Maybe they are death now. Hey, have Duo already given some money to then?"

"I don't think so! Hé DUOOOOOO!" cried Quatre.

"Yes, do you need some help?" asked the called one.

"Have you already given money to her children?"

"Euh, no! Oeps, forgotten." Said Duo smiling.

Anne cried. "Then they die! And then, I have nothing to live for."

"Hey, and me? And Quatre? And Heero? And Wu Fei? And Trowa?" asked Duo indignant.

"You guys mean a lot for me. But you don't need me. I need you more than you need me. You don't need me to survive. My children need me to survive. So please, forgive me that I don't live for you, but for my children. Do you understand that?"

"Euh, No!" Said Duo confused.

"Sigh. I just mean that… WHY YOU MAKE IT SO DIFFICAL FOR ME?"

"Sorry," said Duo, and he saw Anne crying again, "PLEASE, don't cry. I have said Sorry."

"DUO!" cried a mad Heero-voice, " Come here. You always make her cry. How do you do that? Have you mystery evil powers that makes her crying?"

"Yes he have. He is evil, pure evil. And he always make me cry!" cried Anne childish.

"Come, Duo. DUO!" cried Heero and he tried to catch the jumping and running Duo.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me! Nanananana!" teased Duo and he ran away to the hall.

"You little …" cried Heero lightly nervous and he ran after Duo and tried to catch him.

"You are to slo-ow!" yelled Duo. He ran to the stair and accidentally swept the coffee of Trowa and Wu Fei of the table.

"Hey, our coffee!" they yelled, "Come back, you!"

"So-ory! Cried Duo back from the stair.

Then a Heero- hand accidentally swept there milk too. Now they were really mad!

"Come back you two!" cried Wu Fei angry.

"Try to catch me!" yelled Duo from somewhere far away.

"Yes, I will catch you. " Said Trowa and he ran in the direction of Duo's voice.

"Hey, wait for me!" Wu Fei cried and he as gone to.

It was quiet in the house. Only the sobbing of Anne was audible.

"Is it alright with you?" asked Quatre to Anne.

"Y..Yes. How can they play when there is just died a person? Have they no respect for the death and mourning people?"

"Don't blame it to them. Let them have a favour to."

Anne looked with big eyes to Quatre. "When we bury Granny?"

Quatre looked nice back. "When you are ready for it."

"But I am ready." Said Anne and she swallowed, "When I may see her?"

"Euh, see her, well… I don't think that she is nice to see. The frozen blood…"

"I don't care about the sight. It's her soul that I want to see for the least time."

Quatre's eyes becomes bigger. "Okay, you may see her." And he stepped to the refrigerator. Anne slowly stand up from her bed and stepped behind Quatre.

Then Quatre took Granny's body out the refrigerator. Anne swallowed her tears in. She was saying goodbye to the soul of Granny. The soul of the woman that was like a mom for her.

-DZJ- A person that looked just like Duo - surprise, it was Duo – swayed the door open and closed it back. He kept pushing on the door, because on the other side of the door, Heero, Trowa and Wu Fei were trying to get in.

"Let us in, Duo!" cried Wu Fei.

"As you say please."

"PLEASE!"

"And you promise to…" Then Duo saw Anne and Quatre. He slacked his grip just one moment, but that was enough. The tree guys steamed in and held Duo on a wrestle-grip.

"Now we got you." Said Heero.

"Say sorry to us." Commanded Trowa.

"N…NO!"

Heero held Duo upside-down.

"Say s…" and then they saw Granny's body and Quatre and Anne.

"He...Hello!" said Duo embarrassed. Heero dropped Duo.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWW! My head." Cried Duo. But he stopped yelling when Anne looked straight in his eyes whit a look full of hate. Duo swallowed.

"Sorry," he said, but Anne keep looking at him with her eyes full of hate,

"Sorry that I was so unrespectful." Anne turned to Quatre. "I will bury her tomorrow." And slowly she stepped to her room.

--

It was 3.00 am. Anne stepped out her bed. She walked slowly to the refrigerator and opened it. She looked straight in Granny's death eyes. She laid Granny's body gently in a coffin. A little tear went out her eyes when she looked to Granny's lovely face … for the last time.

She dragged the coffin to the garden. With her bare hands she dug a deep pit under the biggest oak in the whole garden. And after 3 whole hours dug, the moment was finally there: the sun was rising. Anne picked up the coffin and buried it. She was lonely, but she had no need for sighing anybody. This was a moment for herself. But then she heard footsteps. Quatre!

She don't wanted to see him right now. This was HER moment. What was he doing here?

"Go away!" she cried mad and weak, almost begging.

But Quatre came closer. He looked with his big eyes to her.

"Please, let me help you."

Anne sobbed and ran away with all the power she had. She wasn't thinking. She just ran. Ran away from Granny's grave. Ran away from Quatre. She just ran from all her feelings. She was weak and tired when she finally stopped. She just laid her head on a stone and cried. She felt that somebody was coming closer. Quatre. She had no power anymore to resist. She was tired, and Quatre just hugged her. Comfort her. And finally she stopped crying. She felt in a deep sleep in Quatre's arms.

--

Anne waked up. Still tired. Hungry too. Where was she? She felt that somebody was lying behind her. Quatre. He groaned. Anne had a need to yelling. WHAT WAS QUATRE DOOING BEHIND HER?

Anne carefully stand up and walked away. But not silent enough. Quatre opened his eyes and he saw Anne running away.  
"W…wait!" he cried. Anne ran so fast as she can. - What he wants from my? -

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anne cried sobbing.

"Please, let me explain!"

"There is NOTHING to explain. You just used me. You have profit from me when I was weak and tired. You are just like Duo!"

"But I have just comfort you."

"You don't 'just comfort' me. You have hugged me. And I have NEVER said that you had the right to do that." Anne was still running, Quatre behind her.

"Sorry. It was just … a impulse. I just thought that it would comfort you."

"Why do you always want to comfort me? I don't need to be comfort. Why don't you just let me cry? Why I don't may be sad with Granny's death? Go away. What I have done wrong to deserve you?"

"To deserve me? I just … I mean that … okay," Quatre stopped running, "I will never comfort you again." Said he sad and he stepped away. Anne stand watching to him. When she lost sight of him, she start crying.

--

It was 10.00 am as Duo woke up. He saw that Quatre's bed was empty. Duo was wondering were Quatre would be. - Maybe … in the kitchen. Maybe he is making breakfast for me! -

Duo ran quickly and hungry to the kitchen. But Quatre was not there. He wanted to go seeking farther in the garden, but then he saw that the refrigerator was open. Duo wanted to close it, but then he saw that the body was gone. Duo was panicking. - Oh, NO! What would Anne say? The body is gone. Stolen! Now she gonna hate me even more! Stay calm, Duo, stay calm. Wait! I … just … go … back … to … sleep. -

He slicked shuddering to his bed.

"Hé DUO," It was Trowa that was wake to, " Why do you come back to sleep? Have Quatre don't make your breakfast?"

Duo did like he was sleeping.

"DUOOO! I have asked you something!" No answer. Trowa sighed and stepped to Duo's bed.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Asked Trowa worried.  
"I gonna kill myself!" whispered Duo.

Quatre came in. "Me too! What is your reason?"

"Granny's body, it's stolen!"

Quatre laughed. "It's not stolen, Anne have buried it!"

"When she have done that? Why she don't have informed us?" asked Trowa.

"Well, I … don't now. I had seen that she buried the body. And she was crying … and I wanted to comfort her … but she ran away … and I followed her … in the wood … and I have comfort her … and she felt in a sleep … and I too .. And I wake up … and she was mad at me … and then she ran away … and then I came back to here."

"And, where is she now?" Heero was waked up to.

"Euh, I have left her in the wood."

"You what? Are you sick? She can go to the police!" Yelled Wu Fei.

"How could you do that?"

"Heartless creature!"

"What if she die?"

"She … wanted to be alone." Stammered Quatre.

"What? Maybe she wanted to kill herself!" cried Heero mad to Quatre.

"Oh, God! NO!" cried Quatre worried and guilty.

"We must to find her before it is to late! Were did you left her?" asked Trowa nervous.

--

Anne cried and cried. She would never stop crying. But then she saw a light.

A voice called her. "Anne, you are my new spy. You must seek info by the G-boys."

"Who, who is there?"

"Me," said the voice, and a men came out the wood, "Well, what do you think?"

Anne was confused. "B… boss? No! My answer is no!"

"You have no chose," he grinned, "do you want to now something? You are already my spy. You have given me a lot of information. You see, I can follow everything you say, you do, you hear, I can watch in your brain."

"W… what?"

"Yes, and there is nothing you can do about it. You will be my best spy!"

"I tell everything to the police, you criminal!"

The men grinned, "Too bad. If you tell it to anybody." He grinned, "Then I let the earth explore!" The men laughed very creepy, "So, I think that I leave my little new spy alone. You have work to do. Good luck!" The men stepped to the wood and was gone. Anne cried. A spy, A spy. She was a spy. No privacy, no life. For always captive. Why should she live? For being a SPY? That's no life!

She heard voices in the wood, seeking for her. The guys! They could not see her. She was a spy, useless and dangerous.

Anne ran deeper and deeper in the wood. Then she saw … a old knife. As she was death, she was no longer a spy. Then she was alone. In nobody's way. And don't giving information.

She picked up the knife and direct it on her neck. She squeezed it in her soft flesh. Deeper and deeper.

"There she is. ANNE!" cried Quatre, "NO, PLEASE, DON'T DIE!"

Anne's power left her soul and she stopped pushing. She opened her eyes with her last power and looked in those of Quatre. That was the last thing she saw.

--


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Anne has issues._

--

Her face, her arms, her legs, whole her body hurts. She was tired but she suddenly opened her eyes. But she don't saw anything. Everything was black.

"QQQUUUAAATTTRRREEE!" she yelled so hard that her vocal chords almost brooked.

She heard footsteps. "Is that you, Quatre? WHY I DON'T SEE ANYTHING? QUUUAAAAAATRRRRRREEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" She was lightly hysteric, "WHERE AM I ? WHO ARE YOU ? WHAT'S HAPPEN TO MY EYES ?"

"Sst." It was Quatre's voice.

"Quatre? WHERE AM I ?"

"Right here, in the house, in your bed. Calm down!"

"What's happened to my eyes?"

"Well, you …" Quatre stammered. A noisy person came in the room.

"Hé, Quatre. Have you already told her that she is blind?"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Anne cried.

"Well thanks, Duo!"

Duo smiled. "OEPS! So-ory"

Anne was crying. And Quatre just looked with his eyes full compassion.  
But Anne could not see him. She would never see his eyes again.

"Why don't you comfort her?" asked Duo wondered.

"Because … she have said that I don't may comfort her. And I just do that because she have it already hard enough now."

Heero and Trowa came in. "Who have make her crying again?" Asked Trowa.

"Wild guess : Duo?" said Heero and he looked reproaching to Duo.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I have said sorry."

Anne tried to say something in her tears. "How … how long was I sleeping?"

"Two months and 19 days and …" Trowa looked on his watch, "14 minutes. You had loosed much blood, your vocal chords were broken and your … your eyes don't get enough blood for two minutes and the eye-nerves stopped working. That's why your eyes don't work anymore. We don't now of you ever can see again."

"There is still a chance?" asked Anne with a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Maybe if the eye-nerves begin to work again, but when that happened or even if that happened I can't say," Explained Trowa, "But we have done everything to help you. By the way, you must be careful with your voice to. The knife perforated your voice chords. We have stitched it, but it still stays a tender point. You can start with crying a bit softer, my ears are a tender point to, you now!"

Anne nodded with her blind eyes full of tears. "I will try it."

"Hey, isn't it lunchtime?" asked Duo cheerfully, "Hé Wu Fei!"

"Yes, Duo. The lunch is almost ready. Be patient!" Yelled Wu Fei back.

"May I help you?" asked Duo to Wu Fei, "Then the lunch is ready sooner. And then I can eat …"

"Yes, sure. All help is welcome!"

"Hééro, Trowa! Come on and help me with the food!" Yelled Duo, "Or else … I sing a song!"

"Sing? No, Duo, No. PLEASE don't sing!" cried Heero, "What must we do, boss Duo?"

"Follow me to the kitchen!" Said the new master Duo and he lead Trowa and Heero to the kitchen for helping Wu Fei.

"What we eat? MAY I eat?" asked Anne.

"As you are careful, you may eat." Said Quatre, "But be careful. Your gullet is not healed jet."

"Tell me, Quatre. Have I more handicaps?"

"You have just one. The other things heal, and maybe you can even see as you give it enough time." Quatre looked her straight in the eyes, but she could not see him, "Why have you tried to kill yourself? Is it … because of me?"

"Oh, God. No! You …" as she wasn't blind, she would look him in his eyes, but she was blind, "You were the only reason to NOT do it."

"But why … why have you done it then?"

"I … I ," she bowed her head. What if the earth would explore? "I can't tell."

"Why not? You now that you can tell me everything."

"I can't. Really, I can't. As I could, then you was the first and the only one I should tell it to. But I can't. Please, don't ask me ever again." She was begging and almost crying. A little bird flew to the window. Death. Anne only heard the crack. But that was enough to make her cry again. Quatre wanted to hug her, comfort her. He stretched out his hand to hug her, but he suddenly realised that Anne had said that he don't may touch her. Anne stopped crying.

"Why don't you comfort me?" asked she wondered.

"Because … you have said that it was forbidden to comfort you."

"Don't you get it? I just was confused with Granny's death. As you are mourning, sometime you say things you don't mean. Of course you may comfort me, I was just mad at the whole world. It wasn't meant like that."

Quatre nodded.

"Dinner is ready!" Yelled a happy Duo.

"Okay, QUATRE! HELP! How I must go to the kitchen?" Cried Anne.

"Well, you just step out your bed, set your foots on the ground …"

"I CAN'T SEE THE GROUND!" Cried Anne hysteric.

"Okay, give me your hand. I will help you." Said Quatre with a nice voice.

"Quatre, WHERE IS YOUR HAND?" Asked Anne frighten. Quatre gave her his hand.

"So, now just move your feet to right. Yes, and try to stand on your right foot, now your left foot. Now I gonna let your hand go …"

Anne hold fast his whole arm. "QUATRE, I AM FRIGHTEN!" She cried, "I am not hungry anymore, I just go back to sleep."

"Come on, Anne. Try to stand. I promise that I will not let you go."

"Promised?"

"Yes, promised. Now, try to move your left foot. Yes, and now your right. And watch for the mat."

Anne clanged to Quatre when her foots hit something. "AAAAAAAAAAAA! What was THAT?"

"That was the mat I have warned you for," Explained Quatre, "As you keep yelling like this, then we NEVER get to the kitchen."

"Okay, I will try. AAAAAAAA! What was that?"

"That was your bed, Anne. Watch for your voice chords! And here is the door. Don't yell when you pass it, there is a little lump in the wood of the door."

"I won't yell. WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUATRE, Were are you? HEEEEELPPPPP!"

"DUO! That was NOT funny!" Yelled Quatre mad to Duo, "She is already frightened enough."

"Sorry, but else she got NEVER to the kitchen and I am HUNGRY!"

"QUATRE, WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME!" cried Anne frightened.

"I will take it over from now. I give you my hand. And now we go a bit faster." Duo leaded Anne to the kitchen with a high speed.

"QUATRE! HEEEELP! STOP ME!" Anne tripped over a mat, "AUW QUATRE, HELP ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" She bumped against a wall, MY BACK! QUATRE! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"STOP IT, DUO!" Cried Quatre mad, "She is blind, remember. She can't see walls, mats or traps. And she barely now the house. Just try to image what she feel. As your lunch mean more for you then a human, please go to a restaurant!"

Duo let go Anne. She cried of fear.

"DUO! Please think a bit to. As you just let her go, then she have no handhold anymore. So just give her a hand and lead her to me. Then I will bring her to the kitchen to eat."

"O…okay. S … sorry. It was not meant like that. Can she ever forgive me?"

"Maybe if you are a little bit nicer to her. Come, Anne." Said Quatre and he gave Anne his hand. She cling to him of fear.

Duo stand watching to them. He was not hungry anymore.

"Quatre, was it really necessary to be so mad at him? He is just to playful, it's not his fault that I am blind." Said Anne.

"But … I … I mean that …" Stammered Quatre, "Duo!"

"Y…Yes? What I have done wrong now?" Asked Duo scared.

"S…Sorry that I was so mad. But you was really reckless with Anne."

"I… I am sorry to. I wasn't thinking. I always make Anne cry. Maybe I shut kill myself anyway." Proposed Duo.

"No, Duo. Don't. It's not your fault. I think that you are a really nice person, as you want. I accept your apologises." Said Anne nice, "Give me your hand."

"O…Okay." Said Duo. And Anne hugged him. "Let's make a new start. We forgot everything what is happened. Come, Quatre." Quatre was looking jealous to them and came closer. Anne picked his hand and hugged him to.

"But you still stay the most important one in my life!" she whispered in his ear.

Quatre smiled happy. His life was perfect.

In the kitchen. Anne's noes smelled a lovely flavour.

"Roots, beans, peas, chicken … Jummie!" She was really hungry, she haven't smelt food in two months.

"There is your chair. Try to sit." Said Quatre and he leaded Anne to her chair.

"Enjoy your dinner!" Said Wu Fei and Duo start to crunch his food.

"QUATRE! Were is my fork?"

"Right here, Anne." Said Quatre and he laid Anne's fork in her hands.

"And … where is my food?"

"In your plate."

"And were is my plate?"

"Just a front of you."

"Were are my beans?"

"Right here." Explained Quatre patient and he leaded Anne's fork to the beans, "And there are your roots, here your peas and here your chicken."

"Were ware my beans again?"

"There, Anne. Now, try to eat something."

"I … can't … get … those … damned … beans … on … my … fork!

QQQQUUUUUAAAAAATRRRRRREEEEEEE!"

"Give your fork to me." Said Quatre and he squeezed some beans on the fork and gave it back to Anne.

"Quatre, can't get it in my mount!"

Quatre sighed and he picked her fork. "Open your mount. Yes, like that. And now chew it. What you want to eat next?"

"Chicken!"

"Okay. Get ready for the chicken!" Warned and he gave Anne a malls piece of chicken and softly putted it in her mount.

Trowa, Wu Fei and Heero were staring jealous to Quatre.

"Quatre," Trowa said, "She may not eat chicken yet …"

"Qu…Quatre! My neck, my gullet. It hurts. Quatre, I stifle!" Cried Anne.

"Anne!" cried Quatre and he tried to bear her, "Help, guys. We must to operate her quick and remove the chicken. Anaesthetise her." Cried Quatre. Anne loosed consciousness.

--

Anne's neck hurts like hell. She tried to swallow. It felt like her gullet was burning. She retched.

"So, are you awake?" asked a Duo-voice, "Are you alright?"

Anne nodded, "But my gullet it hurt…" she felt a pain in her neck, "AUW!"

"We had to open your gullet by making a incision in your neck," explained Trowa, "So your neck … You may not eat for a wile, until your gullet is healed. And you must to be VERY carefully with your voice too."

Anne sighed, "What ever you say. My life is already doomed."

"You don't have plans to kill yourself again, have you?" asked Quatre worried.

Anne smiled, "No, I have learned my lesson. Imagine that I try to kill myself and you save me and I am deaf. No way! Some mysterious powers tell me that I stay alive, what ever I do. And why should I try to kill myself as I do stay alive? For fun? For having a extra handicap or something like that?"

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope that the time of suicide is over, for all of us." Said Quatre.

"Have you tried to kill yourself to?" asked Anne wondered.

"Yes, everybody of us. But Heero is the champion."

"And I am still alive!" smiled Heero, "A normal person should be death after so many suicide-tries. Why am I still alive? And why are all those people death?"

"Maybe it is the destiny. Maybe we must to stay alive to protect all the survivors of the war," Explained Quatre, "To protect a new generation, to help the new people to survive. Like Anne. Without us, she would be death."

"Excuse me," complained Anne, "But as you guys didn't bow up the 'Six Feet' building, then you never had to save me. Then I had work, was Granny still alive and I had my sight too! Protectors? Hà!"

Then there was a painful stillness. It was all there fault what happened to Anne.

It was Heero who start to talk again. "When we were operating you, we found this in your neck." He showed a chip.

"Can't see! Remember?" Said Anne.

"It is a chip. Do you now anything about it? It would help me a lot as you just said what it is."

Anne was frightened - A chip? Maybe it is a special spy-ship from the boss. Wait a second! On my first day at the 'Six Feet' building, I had a medical check-up. I was under narcoses for a while, for a 'intestine-test'. Maybe they implant the chip then. Maybe that was the chip were the boss can look in my brain! That means… I am free! No longer a spy -

"Hey, Anne. I am waiting for a answer."

- Can't say anything. Maybe he let the earth explore as I do. -

"Anne!"

"Euh…I don't now what it is." Stammered Anne.

"Well, then I must to investigate it." Sighed Heero.

"No! Don't do it. Please." Anne said it with a almost-cry-voice.

"Why not?" Asked Trowa distrustful.

"Can't tell. Don't ask me. Please." Anne's eyes were full of tears. The destiny of the earth was in her hands. As the guys would find out what the chip was, then her boss would let the earth explore. That she could not let happen, right?

Heero sighed. "I gonna investigate this, anyway."

"You don't now what you are doing." Warned Anne with a sharp voice.

"That's what I gonna find out." Laughed Heero and he stepped to his computer.

Every bit of Anne's face was twitched of hate. - And what with the earth? Thinking is not there best side. I must to do something, for the earth. For Amelia and Miala, they are still on the earth. -

She wasn't thinking. She just jumped out her bed and ran to the direction were sound of the computer came from. She wasn't frighten to fall. Her life was not important. It was the earth! She just stamped, jumped and hit on good luck. A hand slapped her on her head. She lost consciousness, but her mission was a success. The computer was totally destructed. "We are lucky that we have two computers!" was the least thing she heard Heero say. - Oh no! … -

--

Anne's head hurts. She was lying on something hard. She groaned. What was happen? Were was she? She heard footsteps and somebody that opened a door.

"Who…Who is there?" She asked.

"Me." Answered Quatre, "Why? Why you have done that?"

"Done what?"

"We now it. You are a spy. And I thought that you were sincere." Said Quatre with a painful broken voice.

"I am not a spy!"

"And the chip? It is eavesdrop-machine. Only spies use eavesdrop-machines. You are a spy. And I liked you. I thought that you liked me to. But you just tried to get information from me." Said Quatre sad.

"That's not true! I never asked you for any information!"

"Who cares? You are a spy. You have used us. And … you have broken my hearth." He was almost crying, "So, you must go. To a school. To a new home."

"What?" Cried Anne.

"Yes, we have found a adoption-family for you. And a new school. You must think on future. Forget us. And… I hope that you will be happy with your new life. With new friends. Without us."

"But…I can't live without you."

"You had to think about that before you start to be a spy. The taxi is ready for bringing you to a new home."

"I am blind, remember! How I must to survive?"

"Your family will care about you."

"I don't need any family," she grinned, "I just try to kill myself again!

And if I die, then the earth is safe, safe. And I am free. Forever."

"What you mean by that? You àre free with your new family."

Anne smiled, "Free? I will never be free, until I die. I can't say what I want, I can't do what I want, I just must to shut up! And I am sick of it!"

"But you can tell everything you want. We already now that you are a spy."

Anne laughed, "You don't get it at all."

"Well, tell me!"

"I CAN'T!" Anne cried, "I want to tell it, but I can't. I can't. Really, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"Okay. Come on, the taxi is waiting for you."

"You really want to let me adopt by a family?"

"Yes. Follow me." Quatre gave his hand to Anne and leaded her to the taxi,

"Bye, Anne." Quatre said. Anne stepped in the taxi.

"I…I will never forget you. You will always have a place in my hearth," Anne laughed creepy, "Until I die!"

The taxi drove away. - I don't let me adopt. I don't want a new life. I want my old back, or …(she grinned) just NO life! - She touched the car. - I just jump out this car. With a bit luck, I am death. - She tried to open the car, but it was closed - Shit! Okay, stay calm. This car-window is in for it! -

-DZJ- The glass bored in her skin. With all her power, she jumped out the car. She was rolling on the street. - O great. The car wasn't driving hard enough. I am not death. - She stopped rolling. Her legs hurts. Her head was heavy. She felt that two hands were bearing her.

"Are you alright, Anne?" It was Quatre.

- LOVELY. I wasn't even far away from the house. -

"DAMNED! FAILED!" She cried grim. She lost consciousness.

--

"AAAAAAAAI!" Anne cried as soon she was awake. Her legs hurts so much that she must to cry.

"Yes, that was not very clever. Jumping out a driving car. As you try to kill yourself, then do it good. The car wasn't even really started." It was Wu Fei.

"Hey, I am BLIND. I can't see how hard the car is driving!"

"And who's fault is that? As you had done it right at the first time, then we were delivered from you. But no! Now we have a blind girl with broken legs!" Complained Wu Fei.

"Are my legs broken?" Panicked Anne.

"What did you think? As you jump out a driving car, then it is NORMAL that your legs are broken. You should be death, but NO, you stay alive and we have all that trouble." Complained Wu Fei.

"Hey, that's enough, Wu Fei." Cried Quatre, "It's not her fault. She wanted to die. Maybe God want her to stay alive. Maybe she have a task."

"A task? What task? Braking the record of self-killings? I don't understand why we have saved her. Just drop her in some wood, then we have no trouble anymore."

"That's mean. Sick person! Have you any feelings?" Cried Quatre mad.

"You have to much feelings!"

"You have no hart!"

"You are to nice!"

"You are a mean person!"

"You are a teddy-bear!"

"You are …"

"STOP IT!" Anne cried mad, "Just give me a knife and I kill myself. Then are all trouble away."

"I have already taken care for a knife, here." Said Wu Fei and he gave Anne a knife.

"Farewell, lovely world." Said Anne and she direct the knife on her belly.

"No, Anne!" Cried Quatre, "Don't do it! Please, For me."

"As you cancel the adoption-family."

"Why would I cancel the family? I call them right now to say that you are better…" Said Wu Fei.

"Do what you want to do."

Wu Fei telephoned to the family to say that Anne was better.

"Okay, you have asked for it!" Cried Anne and she direct the knife on her belly. "HIIIIIIIIIJAAAAAA!" She cried when she put the knife in her belly, "Bye, doomed world!" She was almost whispering, "bye lovely earth, THAT I WILL NEVER SEE AGAIN!" She put the knife for the second time in her belly, "Finally it's over. Bye Quatre!" She whispered and she closed her eyes.

--


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Anne's escape._

**--**

"…family don't gonna like that. I think that…" Trowa said.

"Hé, Anne!" Cried Quatre.

Anne opened her eyes. She don't saw anything -Oh yeah, I am blind. -

"Am I death?" She asked.

"No. You are blind, your legs are broken and your intestinal canal is a real disaster, but you are still alive. You are a living miracle!" Complimented Heero.

"Thanks, but this living miracle wants to die…"

"You are already half-death. Is that not enough for you?" Asked Trowa.

"No." Answered Anne.

"Well, Anne. As you don't tell us who your boss is, then we make you ¾-death." Said Wu Fei, "Isn't that nice?"

"What ever you want! Kill me!"

"No, I haven't said that I would kill you. I just torture you until you say who your boss is," Explained Wu Fei, "Then I drop you in some wood…"

"Were I drown in some lake …"

"That's your problem. I have some lovely toys: A nail-squeezer from WOII …"

"What you use, is your problem. Just hurt me so much as you can." She grinned, "Then I do the rest. But no one get information from me! That is my promise to the earth." -The earth will not explore because of me! I am useless -

"Okay, I bring you to the cellar. Then you can scream so much as you want."

"I won't scream. I am not a baby. You are. Only weaklings use such a dirty methods."

"Hey, YOU are the spy here."

"You don't get it at all. That's okay, I don't get it either," she laughed, "Why are you a enemy? We should be friends."

"That's your fault. You are a spy. Not me!" Cried Wu Fei.

"It's not my fault! I never wanted to be a spy."

"So why are you a spy?"

"You really want to now? Really? Well, find it out YOURSELF. I don't want to be a masse-killer! As you want to be, well, go ahead and try to get information from me. I won't tell. I won't let you make mistakes. You are so stupid!"

"So I am stupid? I just want to now who your boss is. Is that so hard?"

"Yes, Wu Fei. It is." Said Anne.

"Who is your boss, Anne?" Asked Wu Fei, "Tell me!"

"I don't tell you anything."

"Okay, then I must to try it a little bit harder. Give me your hand."

Anne gave her hand to Wu Fei. He fastened a tang on her fingernail.

"Now I gonna PULL a bit…"

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Cried Quatre.

"Okay, I won't hurt HER. Hé, Quatre, give me your hand …"

"Wu Fei, are you nuts?" Cried Quatre, "I am your friend!"

"I have no friends. Now, give me that damned hand."

"NO!" Cried Quatre.

"Heero, Trowa help me a bit." Asked Wu Fei.

"Okay." With a bit help from Heero and Trowa, Wu Fei finally had the hand of Quatre.

"HAHAHAHEEEHEEE! How would Quatre look with 9 nails?" Laughed Trowa.

"There is only one way to find out!" Said Heero.

"LET'S TRY IT OUT!" Cried Wu Fei.

"NO! STOP IT! I WILL TELL YOU WHO MY BOSS IS!" Cried Anne, "BUT STOP HURTING QUATRE!"

"Oh, but I don't want to know it anymore. I just have a need to HURT someone." Laughed Wu Fei nuts.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUWWWWWWW!" Cried Quatre.

"SSTTOOOOOOOOPP!" Cried Anne, "Hurt me, kill me, do with me what ever you want, but leave Quatre alone!"

"Oh, look at her. She don't need any eyes anymore, hé? Let's remove them…" Proposed Heero.

"You are nuts! Nuts I tell you. HEEEEEELLLP!" Anne cried. -Duo! -, "DUUUUUOOOOOO HEEEEEEELPPP US!"

"Oh, to bad. Duo is sleeping." Laughed Trowa.

"What's going on here?" Asked a sleepy Duo-voice.

"THEY TRY TO KILL QUATRE! THEY ARE NUTSSSSS!"

"How would Duo look with one hand?" Wondered Heero.

"Maybe we should let him eat Anne's eyes. And we let Anne eat Quatre's nails. Oh, and Quatre would LOVE Duo's hand." Laughed Wu Fei.

"Joke?" Asked Duo a bit scared.

"Give me your hand, please." Said Trowa.

"Euh, I must go sleep…" Tried Duo.

"Not before giving your hand to us." Said Heero and he held Duo in a wrestle-grip. Wu Fei picked up a knife …

"AAAAAAA!" Cried Wu Fei when a Quatre-knee hit his belly. Duo gave Heero a big slap on the head. Then they both hit Trowa.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Cried Duo and he ran to the door.

"Hé, and ME?" Asked Anne.

"Oh, right. You can't walk." Noticed Duo.

"I will carry her." Proposed Quatre.

"HURRY UP!" Cried Duo.

"Okay, Anne. Here we go!" Said Quatre and he carried Anne to the door and opened it.

"DUO! WATCH OUT!" He cried when he saw Heero standing up.

Duo turn round. To late for dodge Heero's hit.

"DUO!" Cried Quatre.

"What's happening?" Asked Anne scared.

"Duo…Duo is hit by Heero." Explained Quatre, "We must go before Heero hits us to!"

"But we can't leave Duo!" Protest Anne.

"We have no choice."

"Now it's your turn to go sleep a wile…" Laughed Heero and he came closer.

"Hold on to me, Anne!" Cried Quatre and he quickly ran away.

Anne was crying. "They are nuts, nuts. And we leave Duo with them!"

"We gonna save him."

"God knows what they are doing to them…" Said Anne and she felt in a deep sleep in Quatre's arms.

**--**

Anne woke up. "Were … were am I ?" She asked.

She heard Quatre groaning. "Anne? Are you awake?"

"Were am I ?" Anne asked.

"Well, I don't now. I remember that I ran away. I must have felt in a sleep when I was running. I really don't now where we are."

"What you see?"

"Huh?" Asked Quatre surprised. That was really a stupid question -Forgotten, She is blind. -, "We are in some wood, I think. It is night and there is no moon. There are much trees, I think oaks. Grass too."

"WE ARE LOST!" Cried Anne, "We will die in some forgotten wood. Normally I should LOVE the idea to die with you, but we MUST save Duo! Have you a compass with you?"

"Euh, I don't think so."

"Oh, nice. We are stuck in some wood while Duo probably is dying. I should be the one who's dying!"

"Why are you planning to die? Is the keep silence of your boss more important then your LIFE?"

"NO! Of course not! I don't want anything so much as telling it to you, but I can't. Don't you think that milliards of lives are more important then me."

"Milliards of lives? Where are you talking about?" -Wait a second! Her boss is blackmailing her. That's why she have tried to kill herself! But with what he have threaten with? Hé! The puzzle start to get form! She said that if she died, the earth would be safe … her promise to the earth … A masse-killer … Milliards of lives … HER BOSS SAID THAT HE WOULD LET THE EARTH EXPLODE! Now I understand her. She could not tell it, she have still family on the earth. All those people. She could not tell it…And I was so mean to her… -,

"Sorry Anne," Said Quatre.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Anne surprised, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"He said that he would let the earth explode, did he?"

"What?" Asked Anne surprised.

"That's why you couldn't tell anything."

"How…How do you know that?"

"Now I understand why you have tried to kill yourself. You wanted to risk others lives for some stupid information." Said Quatre, "But barking dogs seldom bite. You can tell it to me. The earth will not explode."

"What…What if he finds out. What if the earth DO explode?"

"How could he find out? You don't have any eavesdrop-machines anymore. Or have you?"

"How I am supposed to know that?"

"You should know what the people put in your body, no?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay." Said Quatre, "But if you tell me, I can help you to save the earth."

"As the earth isn't explored jet." She sighed, "I can't keep run away," She laughed, "I can't run anymore at all. Look what happened to my body, my life. And that's all there fault! And no matter how much I wane pay then for that, I can't risk millions of lives, just because mine is a total disaster."

"But else, the earth will be in danger for ever. You don't think that he waits until you have told it to us to let the earth explode? As he wants to let it explode, then he will do it, if you tell it or not."

"Hey Quatre, I think that I heard something." Remarked Anne. And it was true. Two spots bring light in the darkness. A truck was driving in their direction.

"We must make him stop!" Said Quatre, "Then it can bring us back to the living world." He ran to the direction of the car and jumped on the street.

"WATCH OUT!" Cried the one who was driving the truck, "ARE YOU NUTS, KID? YOU COULD BE DEATH!"

"Excuse me, sir." Asked Quatre, "Can we get a lift?"

"You are lucky, kid. We are driving to the village 'Iepinski'. Step in!"

"Thank you sir" Said Quatre.

"Hé, and me?" asked Anne out the wood.

"Will you wait a minute for me, sir? She has broken legs." Explained Quatre.

"She? A girl?" Asked the driver.

"Yes…That's not a problem, right?"

The man laughed, "I am just wondering what you are doing on this time of the day with a girl in the wood…"

Quatre blushed, "She… She is my sister."

"Hé, are you planning to leave me here?" Asked Anne impatient.

Quatre quickly ran to the wood and carry her to the truck.

"You may sit on the tonnage." Said the truck-driver.

"Thanks sir!" Said Anne nice. Quatre laid her on a sit in the tonnage.

"What we gonna do in a village?" Asked Anne.

"We must to rent a room, find out were we are and were Duo is…"

"Were was the house?"

"I don't now. Heero have paid it." Explained Quatre.

"You don't know were the house is? How we must to find Duo back?"

"Euh…"

"Oh, GREAT. Smart, VERY smart. Normally, people now their address."

"S…Sorry. I have never asked it to Heero. I thought that it was not important."

"NOT IMPORTANT? THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL DUO, AND MISTER SMARTASS DON'T NOW THE ADRESS. HOW WE EVER MUST FIND DUO BACK? IN LITTLE PIECES?" Cried Anne mad.

"HEY, CAN IT A LITTLE BIT QUIETER, PLEASE?" cried the truck-driver.

"Sorry, sir." Said Anne and to Quatre, "Now it's to late." She sighed, "We never had to leave Duo with them!"

"With a bit luck, we find him. Maybe he can escape!"

"Yes, maybe…" She sighed, "As I hadn't called Duo, then he was still sleeping."

"But then you and I were death, and Duo probably to. They don't had let him sleep for long."

"I guess you are right." Said Anne.

"I still can't believe what happened to Heero, Trowa and Wu Fei."

"Maybe …"

"We are here, kids. 'Iepinski' is waiting for you!" Warned the driver.

"Come, Anne." Said Quatre.

"I can't walk. You have to carry me!"

"The people gonna look at us …"

"And?"

"Well, the police is looking for us, and if they notice us…"

"What you propose?"

"I leave you on this bank. Then I go find a bath chair for you."

"I am scared! What if somebody kidnaps me?"

"Have you a other plan?"

"Okay. But don't stay away to long!"

"Okay, Anne. Bye!"

"Bye Quatre!"

Anne sat on a bank. It was boring. She felt in a sleep.

**--**

"Anne!" Somebody was waking Anne up.

"Q…Quatre?" Asked Anne sleepy.

"Her is a letter from the boss. Read it, but don't let anybody read the letter. You must to accomplice the mission that is in the letter. As you do anything wrong, the boss do 'it'." A not-Quatre voice said.

"But…" Anne said, "I am blind, can't read!" But the man was already away.

-What I must to do now? I can't let Quatre read it for me, and I must do the mission that is in the letter! That's impossible! -

Anne opened the letter. -Cockles! It's Braille! I can't read Braille! -

"Hey, Anne. I have found a nice bath chair for you …" Quatre saw the letter, "What's that?"

"Euh…Can't tell it," she said.

"I understand," Said Quatre, "A letter from your boss, hé."

"Yes, but I can't read it!"

"Well give it to me, I will read it for you."

"It's Braille!"

"Then you can read it.".

"I can't read Braille! I never learned how I can read Braille!"

"Well, don't read it! Your boss will understand it."

"No, he don't understand me. There is a mission in the letter!" She swallowed, "I am not supposed to tell that to you!"

"I am already forgotten it," said Quatre, "Come on, Anne. We must find a apartment to sleep!"

Anne swallowed -I am so stupid! I have told it to Quatre! As the boss find out, the earth will explode. But I haven't told who the boss is, so why would he let the earth explode? I must be more careful! -

Quatre carried Anne to her bath chair. He pushed her bath chair.

"Hey, here is a apartment we can hire!" Quatre said when he saw a apartment with 'For rent' on. He pushed Anne to the door and ringed the bell.

"What do you want on this time of the day?" Asked a woman-voice.

"Euh…we want to hire a apartment." Explained Quatre.

"You are lucky, boy. We haven't find a hirer jet. Come in." Said the woman and she let Quatre and Anne in, "What's happened with the girl?" Asked the woman worried.

"She is blind and she have broken her legs," Explained Quatre.

"Oh, the poor little doll!" Said the woman, "We have a stair in our apartment… That's not very good for her…"

"Quatre will carry me!" Smiled Anne.

"That's good then!" Laughed the woman, "The bedroom and the bath-room are upstairs. The kitchen, the living-room and the toilet are downstairs."

"And how much this cost?" Asked Anne.

"Well, normally … € 1200 for a month…"

"So many," asked Anne, "We can't pay that."

"But for you I make a exception. You only have to pay €200 for one month," Smiled the woman.

"But…Why?" Asked Anne.

"Because I feel sorry for you, I think you deserve it." Explained the woman.

"Well, Anne. We take this apartment?" Asked Quatre.

"Yes, of course!" Smiled Anne.

"Great," Smiled the woman, "You can move in right now! I go to my mom. You will pay me over a month, okay?"

"Okay!" Said Quatre, "Bye … what's your name?"

"Oh, my name? Janice Gemert."

"Bye Janice!" Cried Anne.

"Bye Anne!" Said Janice and she left.

"We have a new HOME!" Cried Anne and she hugged Quatre.

"Yes, Anne. A new home!" Said Quatre and he pushed Anne's bath chair to the living room, "Oh, wow! A colour-television!" he cried happy.

"What's a colour-television?" Asked Anne curious.

"A television with colours." Explained Quatre.

"And a television is…?" Asked Anne.

Quatre sighed, "Don't you now what a television is?"

"Nope."

"Jesus! She don't now what a television is…" Yammered Quatre.

"Come on! What's a television? Explain!" Begged Anne.

"Well … you know what a movie is?" Asked Quatre.

"My mom told me that a movie is a lot of pictures mixed in a story …"

"Have you ever SEEN a movie?"

"No, I never had the money for it."

"Alright. A television is … well in a television you see … Aha! A television is a box with sounds and pictures, and moving images. In a television, you can see movies, you can watch soaps, you can watch the news … Do you get that?"

"Not really …"

"I will show you," Said Quatre and he set the television on.

Lot of sounds went in Anne's ears. Screaming peoples, music, cars. Suddenly all sounds stopped. A voice speak. – We must to interrupt 'At home' for a announcement. A big explosion on the earth have burned away whole country's. The explosion have hit the next country's: Theehr, Belegi, Thailske.–"

-Not Woadees, not Woadees … -Toughed Anne..

"And Woadees. –" the voice said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Anne screamed and start to cry, Quatre was trying to comfort her. Anne laughed, "Someone gonna pay for this. I will not rust before I have killed you, no matter how long it takes, no matter or I die, I will kill you! That's the last thing that I will ever do! … Baer Maugham !" Anne closed her eyes and felt in a deep sleep. And in her sleep, she was still laughing.

**--**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: In case you were wondering, the bath chair is a wheelchair. xD I blame my weird dictionary…_

--

"Anne, Anne…" Quatre said.

Anne groaned. What was happened the last day? She couldn't remember.

"Were, were am I?" she asked.

"Right here, in your bed, in our apartment."

"Apartment?"

"Yes, we have rent a apartment."

"What…What's happen? I can't remember what's happen."

"Maybe it's better for you as you don't remember."

"What do you mean? What's happen, tell me Quatre!"

"Well, we have rent a apartment. And then we put the TV on, and on the TV they told that…"

"That what?"

"You don't gonna like this. Your boss really have done what he told to."

"Have he…have he let the earth explore?" Anne asked scared.

"Not the whole earth…only Woadees and his neighbouring countries."

"Oh, God. NO! Can't be." And Anne start to howl. Quatre go sit on the bed and hugged her.

"Amelia, Miala!" Anne cried, "What's happen to them? Are there any survivors?"

Quatre shook his head, "No, it's one big hole."

Anne sniffled her tears away, "Well, what's happened is happened. There's nothing we can do about. I must be strong. I'm the only child of Irena that's left. Amelia and Miala wouldn't wanted to see me cry. All those people, they are death. But why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"I have told you before: as he wants to let Woadees explore, he sure don't wait until you give him a reason."

"Maybe it was a warning. To tell me: shut up or I let the whole earth explore."

"But that's absurd!"

Anne smiled, "Yes, I know. But he is absurd. Maybe he is just a sadist, just like your 'friends'. But you are right: as he wants to let the earth explore, he wouldn't wait until I do anything wrong. But I can't take any risk. I must decipher the letter to find out my mission."

"Do you really want to accomplice the mission? Really?" Quatre asked surprised.

Anne nodded, "Maybe that's the way to find out more about the EG. As soon I have enough information, I will revenge my country. I can't just sit here. Come on, let's find a library."

"I have seen one just behind the coin."

"Let's go there, Quatre!"

"O…okay."

"Well, carry me to my bath chair!"

"Yes, sire." Said Quatre and he carried Anne to her bath chair.

"The library is waiting for us!" Anne said, "come on, Quatre. We haven't the whole day! What time is it?"

"It's 13.00 u."

"Well hurry up!" Anne cried.

"Alright, alright!" Quatre said and he pushed the bath chair to the library.

"Mustn't you close the door with the key?" Anne asked.

"Oeps, forgotten!" Quatre said to Anne, "I'll be right back!" And he left Anne behind on the street. Anne heard that somebody was getting closer. She came from the other direction of Quatre.

"The boss is not happy with your behaviour. He is not happy about the fact that you have said his name to. I have heard that you don't know why we have let Woadees explore? Well, you haven't accomplice the last mission. That's why…"

"Anne? Who is that?" Quatre ran back to Anne. The woman ran quickly away. Quatre tried to follow her, but she was to fast for him. Quatre ran back to Anne.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Can't tell-one." Anne answered.

"Ah, I see." Quatre said and he continued pushing her to the library.

Anne nodded. - I don't understand. How it comes that they know that I have told the boss's name? Except for… there must be more eavesdrop-machines in my body. How else could they locate me? - Anne felt that she was driving over a accumulation. The cold of outside was replaced to a warm air. - We must be in the library. It can't be different. -

"Can I help you?" A nice woman-voice asked.

"Yes, we are looking for something to decipher Braille."

"We have a nice book that you can rent. 'The wonder of Braille in one two tree'. Very simple. Is it for you, lady?"

"Euh, yes." Anne answered.

"But before you can rent it, you first need to give me your library-cart."

"Euh, I just moved in the town, I don't have one yet." Anne said.

"No problemo. As you give me your name, I can make one right now."

"Anne Zutphen."

"Zutphen, hé. Is your dad…"

"Die Zutphen."

"He have killed my mom."

"He's a cruel person, isn't he? He have killed my mom to. I would love it to see him die!" Anne smiled. Quatre looked surprised to Anne. What science of past she had? Had her father killed her mom?

"Euh…well…here's your library-cart. Your number is 44612."

"Thanks Mme. Will you write the book in on my name?"

"Yes, of course." Said the woman and she write the book in, "Here you go. You can keep it for one month."

"Thanks!" Anne said nice, "Come, Quatre. Let's go back to home."

"Sure a thing, Anne." Quatre said and he pushed Anne back outside. She really enjoyed the cool wind in her face. She shuddered.

"Mustn't we go buy some food? I'm hungry," Anne said.

"Sorry for you, but you can't eat," Quatre noticed.

"But that I can't eat don't mean that you mustn't eat," Anne remarked, "Come on, let's go to a supermarket and buy some food for you!"

"But there is still some food in the fridge of our apartment," Quatre noticed.

"Alright, alright. We won't go to a supermarket. For the time that I am in a good mood…"

"As you really want to go…"

"I don't want anymore." Anne said irritable, "Hurry up and go to the apartment to decipher the letters."

"Okay." Quatre said and he ran with Anne to the apartment. - Why I have to worry when she is in a good mood? But what was her past? I want to know more about her… -

"We're home!" Quatre said, "Anne, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Quatre," Anne said.

"Tell me about your past, I want to know something about you."

Anne sighed, "Not now. I have no time to talk. We must decipher the letter!"

"Please, Anne. I don't know anything about you."

Anne shrugged, "So? I don't know anything about you either. And hear you my complain?" Quatre sighed. - Right now, she don't gonna tell my anything. -

"Let's decipher the letter!" Anne cried happy again, "Quatre, where is the book that we have rent?"

"Here, Anne," Quatre said and he gave Anne the book.

"Let's see… Quatre, will you read it aloud for me?" Anne asked.

"This book is specially made for blind people to read Braille." Quatre read, "It's very simple. Place your fingers - he took Anne's fingers in his hand - on the bobbles. The first bobble-group is the letter A. The second represent the letter B and etc. Do you get that, Anne?"

"Yes…But I can't remember that all!" Panicked Anne.

"That's okay. You just compare the letter with the alphabet in the book."

"D…E…A…R……A…N…N…E," Anne read laborious.

"Must I help you, Anne?" Quatre asked.

"NO!" Anne cried irritable, "I can do it well by myself. And besides, I can't let you read the letter, then the boss let the whole earth explore."

"But Anne …"

"Are you still standing here?" Anne cried, "GO AWAY, QUATRE!"

"Okay, okay."

"Sorry, Quatre," Anne said soft, "Sorry that I am so irritated. It's not your fault. I'm still mad because of Woadees, and all my family that is died. But as I let you read the letter, then the same will happen to the rest of the earth, and I can't afford to let that happen."

"Alright, I go," Quatre said and he left Anne behind.

"Let's see," Anne said in herself, "Dear Anne, you are my best spy. I have learned a lot about the G-boys because of you. Keep on going like this, I would say. But I am not happy with your activity. As you don't accomplice the next mission, I will do 'it'. You must do this right now. As soon you have a bath chair, shake you off that Quatre. Then ask someone to bring you to the church of 'Iepinski", the village were you are in right now. Drove yourself to holy water - barrel. Under your bath chair, you will fiend a liquid. Put the liquid in the barrel. Then hurry up and go out town. That's your mission." Anne rode, "So he wanted me to blew up the church? That's cruel! I haven't accomplice that mission, so he have let 'Woadees' explore." Anne seek under her bath chair. She picked up a bottle, "Aha, so this is what they meant! QUATRE!" Anne called. Quatre quickly ran to Anne.

"What's wrong, Anne?" he asked.

"Were did you buy my bath chair?" Anne asked.

"In 'Evening Glamour for Antique + bath chair'."

"EG for Anne! Were was that shop! Bring me to it!"

"But why, Anne?" Quatre asked surprised.

"Just do it, Quatre. I'll explain it later!" Anne cried hysteric.

"Alright, alright!" Quatre said and he drove Anne to outside. He ran with her to a busy shopping-street. He looked to the place were the shop was, but it was a empty building. There was a board with 'To buy' on, "Weird, this morning, there was still a shop in there."

"And now?" Anne asked impatient.

"Nothing. The building is to buy. No bath chairs to rent anymore."

"I already thought so," Anne laughed, "A trap form the EG again."

"What?" Quatre asked surprised. - Were is she talking about? -

"The EG have used this premises that is to rent to give me my bath chair. I needed that bath chair for my mission," She laughed, "They sure take care for their spies."

"What we do now?" Quatre asked.

"We must get some money to pay the rent. Let's go find a job. Maybe they can use a cashier in the supermarket. Come on, Quatre. A new world is waiting for us! And maybe a job to."

"To the supermarket, Anne?"

"Yes, Quatre. To the supermarket."

**- - -**

"I'm sorry, we can't use blind persons," the boss of the supermarket said, "But for you, young man, we have a place on the cashier."

"What it pays?" Anne asked.

"8 Euro / hour."

"SO MUCH? Then you only have to work 25 hours to pay the rent!" Anne said.

"How much the secretary-job pays on the 'Six feet' building?" Quatre asked.

"1 Euro / hour. And that was the best job I ever had."

"But 'Woadees' was a poor country." Quatre remarked.

"You're from 'Woadees?" The supermarket-boss asked, "I'm so sorry for you."

"Yea." Anne said. - I shouldn't say that I am responsible for that massacre. -

"Oh, I so wanted to give you a job to, but I can't find anything for you," The boss of the supermarket said, "Well, kid. Do you take the job?"

"Yes, of course," Quatre said, "When I can start?"

"Right now, as you want. So I'm your new boss, Refrenina Thyps."

"Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre introduced himself.

"Anne Zutphen."

"Well, Quatre," Mme Thyps said, "Here is your uniform. Put it on and go to work. You have cashier number 4." She left Anne and Quatre behind.

"Quatre, what I have to do when you are working?" Anne asked.

"I can bring you home…" Quatre proposed.

"That's just time-wasting," Anne said, "Just drop me outside. Then I can listen to the birds for the change."

"Are you sure, Anne?" Quatre asked worried, "Can I just leave you?"

"Of course, Quatre. As there is anything, I call you!"

"Okay," Quatre said and he pushed Anne to outside, "Well, Anne. I must get back to work, bye!"

"Bye Quatre!" Anne said. She listen to the birds and the stepping people. She was totally relaxed. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hé, look who's here. A girl in a bath chair!" Said a teasing voice. Others laughed mean.

"Who are you?" Anne asked distrustful.

The boy ignored Anne's question and he pushed Anne's bath chair, "Let's go take a walk with her."

"Leave me alone!" Anne cried.

"Oh oh. Now she's mad!" They laughed with her, "And who gonna save you? Your little blond prince? That effeminate cashier of you? Are you already engaged?"

"His name is Quatre and we aren't engaged," Anne start to get mad

"Oh, are you still single? I think that you are something for me…" One of the guys said and Anne felt his hot stinking breath in her neck. She hit him with all her power in his face. She laughed, "I don't think so."

"Well you little bitch!" the guy cried, "Who you think you are? That wàs my golden teeth!"

Anne laughed mean, "Right in the target!" The guy hit her on her face. Anne hit him back in his belly. She heard that the guy had to retch.

- So I still can do it! -

"Leave me alone, or you will be hurt to!" Anne warned the others.

"Now you've gone to far!" They said and they start to hit Anne all over her body. Anne used her hands and arms to protect herself, but she was to late to dodge a hit on her head. She felt that she would lose consciousness, and they still continued hitting her. "QUATRE!" she cried with her last power.

"Anne?" she heard Quatre cry, "ANNE!"

**--**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: RAPE! XD And childhood drama. Oh god._

--

Anne opened her eyes. Everything was black. Was it night, or yes, she was blind. She was lying in a nice warm bed. She didn't remembered that she was felt asleep in a bed … Were was she? Suddenly she felt a need to laugh. She wasn't happy and it was no happy laugh. It was a crazy despaired laugh.

"Anne?" Quatre's voice asked.

Anne didn't reacted. She continued laughing. She would never stop. It was her laugh. But suddenly, she felt a pain in her hearth. No, not a love-problem or something like that. It was really her hart that hurts. A pain. Her hart stopped working for a few seconds. She screamed and laid her hands on her hearth.  
- What's going on with me? Have I a hearth-problem? But why I have never noticed that before? But maybe … maybe the EG have put it in my hearth to control my hearth and eavesdrop the boys. I don't like it as other persons put things in my body … specially not his stuffs. I got to lose it as I ever wane kill him. He can just let my hearth stop working. That's not good! -

"Quatre," Anne said with a sharp voice, "Can you operate me?"

"S…Sure," Quatre answered, "But why?"

"I want you to operate my hearth. Probably, there is a chip in it."

"But that is dangerous!"

"As I keep walking with a hearthcontroller- and eavesdrop- machine, then I die for sure. So please, operate me!"

"I dunno. Trowa was always the one who operated …"

"I know that you can do it. I trust you ", Anne said nice.

"But I am not really a specialist …"

"Have my live any value as it can stop any moment? Sorry, but I like it more to die by you then that jerk of a Bear Maugham."

"O…Okay," Said Quatre, "But were I can operate you? There is no clinic here."

"You can operate me on a table," Proposed Anne.

"But first I must buy a few stuffs: knifes and so," Explained Quatre, "Can you say alone so long?"

"I'm afraid!" Anne cried.

"I can't take you with me right now. Those guys really have hurt you. How that could happen anyway, you don't look like a trouble-maker."

"They start to laugh with me. They pushed me away and tried to kiss me. And I don't like unwanted intimacies. I just have hit the leader in his jaw. He still hadn't enough, so I hit him in his belly. And then, they all start to hit me…"

"Gee, that are real jerks! Promise me that you will be more carefully next time."

"I may defend myself, right!"

"Yes, but…" Quatre said with a soft voice, "You had to call me sooner."

"Next time, I will call you. Okay, Quatre? Go buy some stuffs to operate me!"

"Bye, Anne," Said Quatre.

"Bye!"

Quatre left the room and stepped outside. It was quiet in the house. Anne tried to sleep a bit, but she heard something jumping to the wall. A window broke. She heard somebody jumping to the window in the house.

"DUO, were are you?" cried a Wu Fei - voice, "As you are in here, I will fiend you. Don't try hide. I promise that I will give your finger back! You don't have to eat it as you come with me right now!" Wu Fei stepped upstairs. He saw Anne lying in the bed.

"Hi, Anne. Have you seen Duo?" Asked Wu Fei.

Anne was afraid, "N…No."

"Don't lie to me. I know that he is here!"

"He … he isn't here! Go seek somewhere else!"

"I give you a last chance. Where is Duo?" Cried Wu Fei. Anne didn't answered and Wu Fei grinned. "I have always thought that you are a beautiful girl," and he stepped to her bed. Wu Fei kissed Anne on her mount. He tried to push his tong in her mount, but she spit it out.

"You are not Wu Fei. Quatre can't have such a mean friends!" Anne cried, "Leave me alone. You are nuts!"

"Hé, don't yell at me like that," Wu Fei said and he slapped Anne in her face, "Guess what I gonna do with you…"

"Noooooo! Quatre! Heeeeeelp!" Anne cried and try to stand up.  
"Lie down, you," Wu Fei said and he tear her clothes to pieces. Anne cried scared. What Wu Fei did to Anne you don't wanna now, because it is not tasty.

When Quatre arrived, he saw that the window of Anne's room was broken.

- Anne! - Quatre opened the door and ran to Anne's room. He saw her lying, naked and wet of tears.

"Anne! What's happen?" Quatre asked.

"Wu Fei, he …" cried Anne.  
"Sst, it's alright. Don't cry. I'm with you now," Comfort Quatre and he truck Anne in. Quatre pressed Anne against him and hugged her. Anne felt that she was save with Quatre, he would never do anything to hurt her. - But why had

Wu Fei done it? Is he really so mean? Can it that Quatre have such a mean friends? Maybe he is nuts. Yes, he is nuts. - And Anne felt in a deep sleep in Quatre's arms.

**- - -**

Anne woke up. Everything hurts. She felt gall coming up. She retched. The whole bed was dirty.

"Is everything alright, Anne?" Asked Quatre.  
"I feel miserable." Said Anne.

"You really need a shower."

"THANKS, Quatre." Said Anne sarcastic, "But you are right."

"Can you shower on yourself?" Asked Quatre.

"I will try it."

"Okay, I will carry you to the bathroom," said Quatre and he carried Anne to the bathroom and put her in the bath. Anne still hold her sheet.

"Anne, will you give me that sheet?" Asked Quatre nice.  
"Why?" Asked Anne.

"Because I need to wash it. You don't wanna stay lying in a dirty bed, do you?"

Anne hesitated. She wasn't wearing anything under the sheet.

"I promise I won't look."

"Okay then," said Anne and she gave Quatre her sheet.

"I will open the tap. As you think that you have enough water, then you push on this bottom," Said Quatre and he leaded Anne's hand to the tap, "Here is a piece of soap to wash yourself, okay. Don't scream, but I will open the tap…now."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," screamed Anne, "It's to cold! I freezing."

"Okay, is it good now?" Asked Quatre when he have switched a few bottoms.

"AAAAAAAAA," Cried Anne, "Help me! I'm burning!" Suddenly, Anne felt some gal coming up.

"Quatre, I have to retch." Anne said with a sick voice.

"Hold on! I gonna seek a bucket for you." But it was to late. Anne retched so much that she thought that her stomach would come out to. The gal was swimming in the water of the half-filled bath. Anne was shivering all over her body. The pieces of retch were floating against her body. She start to cry like a baby. Quatre laid his hand on her shoulder. She was totally empty, she never believed that she could retch again, but yes. (I believe that she have a super-natural gall-bladder) The gall just flow out her body. When it finally stopped, she could not do anything anymore. Totally exhausted and still awake. What had Wu Fei done to her? Quatre let the dirty gall-water leave the bath and filled it again with clean water. He carefully start to wash her. Anne didn't protest. When Anne was finally washed, Quatre gave her a new sheet. He wrap Anne in it and carried her to the bedroom. He tuck Anne in and looked to her.

- She's still a kid - Quatre thought - How could Wu Fei do such a thing to her? How could he? - He smiled - But don't worry, Anne. I will care for you -

It was just like Anne could hear him, she smiled.

- And I will try to stay alive. Just for you, Quatre. -

**- - -**

Anne felt sick. Everything hurts. Her body was one big disaster. And if that was not enough yet, she felt the gall coming up …

"Hey, I just have washed the bed!" Cried Quatre when he saw that Anne was trying to retch.

"I can't control the retch-speed of my body!"

Quatre gave Anne a bucket, "Retch in here, Anne."

"Thanks Quatre … BWAARK!" Anne retched the whole bucket full, "I'm so empty!" And she start to cry.

"You're not empty," Said Quatre, "You are just confused."

"But why I have to retch so much? That's not normal," Said Anne.

"Why not? I can image that it must to be so terrible that you have to retch."

Anne shake her head, "I was never so sick of a violation. Even not when my dad did it. But Wu Fei was even worse then my dad!"

"Have your dad …?"

"Yes. Well, I think that he was my dad. He was the only one who had violated my mom in that period, so he had to be my dad, right?"

"Are you a violation-child?" Asked Quatre shocked.

"Yes, just like Amelia and Miala. My mom is one to. We lived in the street of a military base, and those soldiers are desperate. And really cruel to …"

"And your mom allowed that?"

"No! She always tried to protect me against that cruel world. She would rather die then let my violate by that cruel soldiers!"

"But, how it comes that you do are violated?"

Anne bow her head, "I already have told you that my mom is death. She died when she tried to protect me. Mom was out for work, and those soldiers came in. First, they tried to violate the little Amelia, she was 6 years old then. But I heard her scream and gave one of the soldiers a hard slap. I tried to escape with her, but I heard baby-noise. Miala was still in there! And those mean soldiers tried to violate her too. She was just two months and 14 days old! I just hit a soldier in his stomach and snatch Miala. I gave her to Amelia and told her to escape. I stopped the soldiers. I hit where I could, but I was to small and weak for then. One of those soldiers had enough of me and hit me on the head. I had a concussion, but I was still a bit alive. They torn my clothes away, and my dad violated me for the first time. Then my mom came home. Amelia with the little Miala had warned her. The soldiers decided that they liked my mom more then me. They just let me lie there in a coin, watching to what they did to mom. Mom kicked and stumped. She even eliminated two soldiers, she was a strong woman, but not so strong to handle six adult well-trained mans. She was a deserved opponent, and maybe she could have won the fight, but my dad gave her a hit on her head to. They did what they wanted to do with her. She screamed, and it cut like a knife in my hearth. That was the day my hearth broke. Suddenly, my mom stand up, with a amassing power and hit my dad so hard on his head that he almost died. Another soldier react by shooting mom in her belly. And then they leave our house, laughing. I ran to mom, with the bit of power I had. She told me a story, I remember like it was yesterday: "In the time I lived with my parents. I met a boy, Kaïono. He had long, blond hear and lovely brown eyes to drown in. I was in love with him, and he with me. It was just like a marvel. He deflowered me, he was so sweet and nice. When I was fourteen, I figured out that I was pregnant of him. We had no accommodation, so the military offered to live in their base. That was the time when they were nice. But something bad happened. On a night, two mans stormed in our room. "This is a execution!" They cried when they shot Kaïono down. Ten they saw me. They apologised, they said that it was not their intention to shoot innocent civilians. As compensation, they gave me the house, were you live in now. But it was to late. The light of my life, Kaïono was already death. They left me behind, with his death body. I buried him in our garden. Tree months later, I bore a girl. A little girl with his blond hear and my grey eyes. I was so happy, it was just like Kaïono was still with me. I was feeding her when three soldiers came in. "Hand over the baby to us." They said. I refused. It was my baby! They hit me on the head and when I woke up, my little baby was gone. I hadn't even the chance to give her a name. I have never seen her again. And time passed away, and now I have you, Amelia and Miala. For me, you are all kids of Kaïono. You are the oldest one, you must take care for your sisters, just like I did for you. Seek a job. Don't ask to much, then you will never come in troubles. Be nice, be perfect. But never, and I say NEVER trust anybody. You can't trust anybody. Except for Kaïono, as he would live. Maybe on one day, you met your own Kaïono. Take better care for him then I did with my dream-prince, my Kaïono. I trust you to take care for my own flesh and blood. Take care of yourself, and Amelia and Miala. And" Then she smiled weird, "Don't come visit me to soon!" Then she died, before my eyes. Amelia came in. She had heard everything. We buried her in the garden, Irena White. Then we saw Kaïono's grave. We have never noticed it before. The next day, I go seek for work. I could never keep a job for long, until I met the job in the 'Six Feet' building. I was never the big sister that I should be. I was not strong enough to protect Amelia against the cruel soldiers. She was violated to. Five times. I don't know how many times I was violated, I haven't count it, but I think a time of twenty. After a while, you get used to it. It was a piece of my life. A painful piece. Sometimes, I had so much pain that I could not go to work for a day or two, but I never had to retch so much as now."

Quatre had the whole time listen intently, "And Miala, is she to …"

Anne nodded, and a tear went out her eyes. "Once, they first had done it two time to me, then they had hit me on the head. When a woke up, I saw that Miala was bleeding. She was hurt, and I had to take her to the hospital. In the hospital, they looked with such a eyes to me. She was two years old!"

"What a life you had! That's just terrible!"

"It's not that terrible. They hit me so hard that I almost lost consciousness. Then you don't feel so much of it. But I doubt that they do that because I would have less pain."

"And Wu Fei? How much did he hit you?"

"He didn't had to do so much before he could do what he wanted."

"You just allowed him to violate you?"

"NO! I'm blind and have broken legs. And hurt to. Then it is harder to defend, Quatre."

"That make sense."

"But with Wu Fei, it's was four times so painful. I already knew him, and he was your friend. And he kissed me too. The soldiers never kissed me. I am not used to be kissed."

"Have nobody ever kissed you before?"

"No. Except for goodnight-kisses from my mother."

"Did you never had a boyfriend?"

"No. I was afraid from boys. I am grew up with the idea to hate boys. How could it be different? My mom was constantly violated by mans. I saw her screaming of pain. It hit me right in my hearth. And I start to hate the male half of the population."

"Do you hate me to?" Asked Quatre.

"No. You have let me forget my fear. I felt that I was safe with you. I totally trust you. And Wu Fei have blew it all."

"I will never do such a thing to you, I promise. You believe me, right?"

"I believe you. I totally trust you. Only you. But you must give me some time, okay? But I must be honest, as even you would betray me, then I would lose everything to live for. But I totally trust you."

"Oh, Anne," Said Quatre and he hugged Anne deeply. Anne let her head rest on Quatre's warm shoulder. This was her point of happiness.

**--**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Pizza time._

--

Anne felt the sun shining on her skin. The sun was feeding her, and suddenly she realised that she was hungry. She felt that Quatre was looking at her. She smiled.

"What do we eat today, dear Quatre?" Anne asked.

"**I** eat some pizza, you don't eat anything."

"Why not?"

"Because you are sick and …"

"I'm not sick anymore!"

"And because as you would eat, you would die."

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Anne.

"No, of course not. You see, when you have put the knife in your belly, you have hit some intestines. We have sew them, but … they are not grew back yet. So if you eat now, the sutures will bust open and all the food will spread out in your intact body. That food is not totally digest yet. It contain still some enzymes, and those enzymes will eat your body from inside. And your stomach can bust open too, and the gastric juice will eat your stomach up. And after that, the enzymes and gastric juices will start to eat your hearth … So I think that it is better as you don't eat. Don't you think so?"

Anne had a white colour on her face. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"But you won't eat, so nothing gonna happen, okay Anne?" Quatre tried to cheer Anne up. Anne was coloured green.

"Quatre," She said, "I need to retch again!"

"Here is a new bucket." Said Quatre and he gave Anne a nice green bucket, "But you really must stop retching. Because your neck is still not healed yet. Maybe your neck will burst open, and then I get all that gall in my face!"

"BWAARK!" Anne retched.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked worried.

"It's not funny!" Anne said mad.

"That was no joke! I need to investigate you for looking how long your neck will hold it."

"O…okay."

"I will put you in a sleep by giving you a injection. Don't be frighten, Anne."

"I won't!"

"Give me your arm." Said Quatre. Anne stick her hand and Quatre hold it fast, "Here comes the prick." He saw that Anne was frighten, "It won't hurt so much, Anne."

"Let the pain begin! I'm ready for it." she said, "I think …"

"Come on, Anne. A little prick is not scaring, is it?"

"No. DO IT!" Yelled Anne.

"You don't have to yell!"

"Sorry. What's wrong with me?"

"How do you mean? There is nothing wrong with you."

"Normally I am not so frightened of pain." Anne said sad.

"Maybe I find something as I investigate you. But then I must to inject something in you."

"Okay." Anne said. Quatre inject the liquid in her arm.

"It wasn't that awful, was it?"

"N…no." Anne shuddered. Her whole body was weak and her head was heavy. She thought that she would die. She felt a strong pain in her belly.

"Quatre, I die!" Anne cried.

"No, you won't die. It's normal that you are a bit dizzy."

"Not…just…dizzy…PAIN!" Anne cried, "Quatre, help!" and she lost consciousness.

**- - -**

Her whole body hurts. Anne opened her eyes. She could not see anything, but she did it because Quatre could see that she was awake.

"You're healing better then expected. There is no danger for bursting necks." Quatre said, "But you still can't eat. Your intestines are not healed yet."

"Quatre, is it normal that I have pain?" Anne asked.

"Where have you pain, Anne?"

"In my belly!"

"It's probably your healing intestines you feel. As you keep on healing like this, you can probably eat next week."

"One question: how must I get nutrients until then?"

"I can give you a infuse. What do you like today: apple, chicken, French fries.."

"I want to eat pizza, just like you."

"What sort of pizza?"

"There are different sorts?

"You have cheese, champion, fish, …"

"What do you take?"

"Cheese."

"I trust on your good taste: for me cheese to!"

"You can't eat it."

"I know. I just use my imagination, and my nose!" Anne smiled.

"I will call for a pizza, Anne. Wait here."

"I want to go downstairs to! Take me with you, please?" begged Anne.

"Alright, alright. I will carry you downstairs."

"Thanks, Quatre."

"Here we go." Said Quatre and he lift Anne up. He carried her downstairs and put her in the bath chair.

"May I call for a pizza, please?" Asked Anne.

"I am glad that you are full of energy again. I will push the number in." Said Quatre.

"WAIT! How I use a phone?"

"Have you never used a phone before?"

"No. We hadn't a phone in our house."

"Gee, you were VERY poor."

"I know. Every money I get paid, I used for Amelia and Miala. We had no remainder to buy electronic stuffs."

"How have you survived that?"

"As you never have knew what it is to have cool stuffs, you don't realise what you are missing. I was happy, I had no need for all that stuffs. I had enough with my sisters. And mom, when she was alive. I was always busy, I had no time to think about my life. Sorry as I bore you, but before I met you, I have never stand still by my situation."

"It's okay, Anne. I love it to hear you speaking about your past. Then I realise what a easy life I had …"

"What science of life you had?"

"Euh … well, how to use a phone …"

"What science of life you had?" repeated Anne.

"Do I really have to tell that?" Quatre asked.

"As you really don't want to, okay," Said Anne sad, "I just want to know something about you to."

"As you really want to know it, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, I have 29 sisters, no brothers. I'm the pilot of the Sandrock Gundam."

"What's a Gundam?"

"It's a sort of mobile suit."

"And what's a mobile suit?"

Quatre looked with surprised eyes to her, "Don't you know what a mobile suit is?"

"No."

"I thought you lived close by a military base."

"Not really a military base. The base is response for provision other bases with food."

"Sigh. A mobile suit is … HEY, YOU HAVE SEEN DUO'S GUNDAM!"

Anne smirked, "Just kidding! Of course I know what a MS is. Sometimes there land MS's on the base, those big machines. I remember that when I was six years old, I have let one explore because the pilot, my dad, had violated mom again."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Yes, I was so mad, because he had hurts mom so much."

"Your own dad's machine?"

"Hey, I don't really saw him like a dad, rather as a enemy."

"How have you let it explore?"

"Very simple, the base was almost desolated, only my dad was there, and he was drunken. All the other soldiers were to a party, but dad had guard. I knew the base like my trousers pocket, I always play there. I steeled to the MS-room and jumped in the MS of my dad. Push a red button, the self-detonate button. Then I quickly ran away. Later I heard that my dad was seriously hurt. He was in the MS-room to check his MS. But he wasn't close enough by his MS, so he have survived it. To bad!"

"You were SIX when you had let a MS explore?"

"I know that's wrong. I just was SO mad."

"It wasn't wrong. I just thought that you were a nice person."

"I am a nice person! But watch out for me as I am mad! Then I am a real fury. I think that's form my mom!"

"That's not the Anne I know. You are so scared of everything. You don't look like you could destroy a MS in your own."

"Yes, I don't look like I can ever destroy anything. But remember: I'm blind. Everything I could before, is now gone."

"That's not true! I'm sure you can do something."

"Hey, that remains me on something: I need to take revenge for the death of my country. Do you know were the closed base is?"

"There is one right here, in 'Iepinski'."

"Do they make there MS's?"

"Yes."

"Then we go to it tomorrow."

"Hey! Wait a second. You can't fly in a MS!"

"That's a problem for later!" Said Anne full of confidence.

"You're not the Anne I know." Quatre said soft.

"I can be hard to! I will be nice again as I have take reverence."

"Promised?"

"Yes, promised, Quatre," Anne said, "But please, will you help me, I can't go to the base by myself!"

"Of course, Anne."

-DINGDONG- the bell ringed.

"Who could that be?" Asked Quatre, "No one knows that we live here."

Anne scared, "Maybe it's Wu Fei again! Don't open, Quatre."

"Hé, is anybody home? It's me, Duo!" cried a voice from outside the house.

"Duo? Hé, Wu Fei was looking for him, he is escaped!" Said Anne.

"Let me in! Must Wu Fei find me?" Cried Duo a bit panicked, "THERE HE IS, LET ME IN!" Duo was thumping against the door.

"We can't let Wu Fei catch him again! Open the door, Quatre!" Cried Anne and she picked up a vase to hit Wu Fei down. Quatre pushed Anne to the door and opened it. Duo was grinning.

"At last! What took you so long?" Asked a smiling Duo.

"Hé, where is Wu Fei?" Asked Quatre surprised.

"Joke! I don't know were Wu Fei is. Hé, Anne. You look really ridiculous." Noticed Duo. Anne blushed. She had still the vase in her hand.

"I had a reason to take something with me!" Cried Anne mad, "Wu Fei have violated me!"

"WHAT?" Duo was surprised.

"So it's normal that I am scared as he is around. Don't make fun with it!"

"I didn't knew that! When have he done that?"

"Yesterday, Quatre was away for buying some stuffs. Wu Fei have break into the house to find YOU. He asked me were you was, and I don't knew. And then he have violated me!"

"Poor girl! I always knew that Wu Fei was a bit brute, but that he was so bad… Of course, he have let me eaten his own finger, so I had expected that he would to mean things, but he HATE girls." Said Duo.

"I don't get it either. I always thought that Wu Fei was okay." Said Quatre.

"Okay? Do you think that somebody like Wu Fei is okay?" Cried Anne, "I want to squeeze his neck and break his THING in little pieces and let him eat it."

"Little detail: as you squeeze somebody's neck, then you can't let him eat anything anymore," noticed Duo dryly.

"STOP IT!" cried Anne and she start to whine. Quatre tried to comfort her.

"What have I done wrong?" Asked Duo surprised to Quatre.

"You know what she mean. I think that it would help as you stop with scatter sell in the wound." Explained Quatre.

"How do you mean that? I just remark that it is impossible to let somebody eat something as he haven't a neck anymore."

"But if you are upset, that's not what you want to hear. Sorry to saying this, Duo, but you are NOT funny!" Quatre said.

"Hey, you are not funny either!" Cried Duo.

"Shouldn't we go inside? The whole neighbourhood can hear us!" Said Quatre, "And we shouldn't strike, right." Quatre pushed Anne back inside.

"Wow, this is one cool place! Look at that stair! Oh men, and that lovely seat! Were is the bedroom?" Asked Duo.

"Euh, upstairs. But there are only two beds…" Noticed Quatre.

Anne was stopped crying, "I will sleep on the seat."

"No way!" Cried a worried Quatre, "You need to heal. You need a bed to sleep in. I will sleep on the seat."

"I DONT sleep with Duo in one room! I get nightmares form that!" Cried Anne.

"Hey! Can it a bit nicer? Yes, I snore, but that is no reason to be so mean!"

"I really have the feeling that I can't sleep with you. You scare me!" And she said very soft, "You remains me on Wu Fei."

"How do you mean I scare you?" Cried Duo.

"Hey, don't quarrel!" Said Quatre, "Duo, just sleep on the seat, will you?"

"But …" tried Duo.

"The seat is much softer then the bed and you can watch TV in it!" Quatre promoted the seat, "And you can snore as much as you want!"

"Cool! I rather take the seat! What do we eat?" Asked Duo.

"Pizza, but we need to order it yet." Explained Quatre.

"Well, call a pizza-store! For me one with fish!" Said Duo.

"I may call, right?" Asked Anne.

"Of course." Said Quatre and he gave the horn to Anne, "44612, her you go, Anne!"

-Welcome in 'Chili Bye Pizza Restaurant'. Order please.-

- Chili Bye? It can't be! That was on earth. Just coincidence. -

"2 Pizza's with cheese and one with fish," Anne ordered.

-Noted. How late do you want your super-fast-pizza-service?-

"Euh…as soon as possible?"

-You will get your pizza so fast as our we can drive! Your address, please?-

- Address? Do we have a address? -

"QUATRE? What's our address?" Anne asked to Quatre.

"Euh, Duo?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait, Anne. I go check the address outside!" Said Quatre.

-Address, please?-

"Euh, my friend is checking for the address, please wait a moment." Anne said. It sounds really silly. - Now I understand how it comes that Quatre didn't knew the address of the house either! -

-A little announcement: this is NO free line. It will cost you five Euro for one minute. Much fun with the bills!-

- Chili? She sounds like Chili! But Chili is death... -

Quatre come rub panting, "The…Address…Rainiwainlane…56…"

"You can bring it all to Raini…what-lane, Quatre?" Asked Anne

"Rainiwainlane 56."

"Rainiwainlane 56."

-Thanks for the order, Miss. Our services will arrive in no time!-

"Gratitude." Said Anne and she gave the horn back to Quatre.

"PIZZA!" slavered Duo.

"Yes, how we gonna PAY that?" Asked Anne.

"Euh, well…We can take a job!" proposed Duo.

"We need the money NOW!" Remarked Anne.

"Euh…little problem…"

"Hé, Quatre. Did you get some money from your job in the supermarket?" Anne asked.

"They have paid me 32 Euro, I have used 20 Euro of it to buy some knifes. So I have 12 Euro left."

Anne sighed, "I hope that's enough."

"Sure it is, Anne!" Quatre tried to cheer Anne up.

-DINGDONG- The bell ringed.

"That's really fast," Anne said.

Duo ran to the door while he was crying "PIZZA!" whole the time.

"He, wait for me!" Anne cried and she tried to move the bath chair to the door, but she couldn't see were she was driving.

"Let me help you, Anne!" Quatre said and he wants to push the bath chair.

"No, Quatre," Anne said, "I can do that on my own."

"Alright, Anne." Quatre said and he watched to Anne when she was trying to push herself to the door. But Duo didn't waited before they arrived and he opened the door with a quick move. A girl with short brown-red hair was bearing 3 boxes with pizza's. She had a glasses before her lively green eyes. The smell of the delightfully pizza's spread out in Duo's nose. But he just continued staring at the girl. He was totally forgotten the pizza's.

"Here are the pizza's you ordered. Chili Bye always delivered the pizza's right on time. As you want to pay now?" The girl saw Duo staring at her, "Hé, you. What are you looking at? I'm not free with the pizza's!"

Duo wake up from his dream. He was confused by the girl and her lovely face…and the words that came out her mount, "W…What?"

"I'm saying you that …"

"I have made it , Quatre!" Anne said as she finally made it to the door.

Duo saw the surprised look on the girl's face. - Oh, she is lovely when she is surprised… -

"Anne?" The girl could not believe her eyes.

"Ch…Chili?" Anne asked when she recognised the voice - So she isn't death after all -, "Is that you, Chili?"

"Anne!" The girl dropped the pizza and ran to Anne to hug her, "What's happen to you?"

"Do you know each other?" Quatre asked.

"Yes. That's Chili. My best friend Chili!" Anne hugged the girl, "Oh God, Chili. I thought you were death!"

"Oh, Anne. I have missed you so much!"

"Let's go inside, then you can talk things over." Proposed Quatre.  
"Okay. Can you push me, Chili?" Anne asked. The girl nodded and she pushed Anne inside. She followed Quatre to the living room. Duo still stand outside. Suddenly he noticed that the girl was inside, and he quickly ran to the living room to.

--


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, I'll just upload the rest of this, for the heck of it._

- - -

"How do you know each other?" Quatre asked.

"Well, when I was about thirteen years old, I had a job in a pizza-restaurant: 'Pizza's for the pest'," Explained Anne, "Our boss, Dag Derer, was a real mean person. The job paid ver low (0,5 Euro / hour) and the work was hard. I learned to know Chili. She was the only friend I had and she have come to my home once. Exactly on that day, our boss came to my home as well. He wanted to use us for drugs-smuggling. We said no, and we told to the police. The police arrested him, our boss was now a prisoner of the police. Chili and I take over the pizza-restaurant. The boss escaped from the prison and came to my house at night. He hit me and violated me before the eyes of Amelia and Miala. Next, he would go to Chili's house, he said. I warned Chili and I go to here place as quick is I could. I heard Chili crying, and I entered her house. I steal to her kitchen and picked up a pan. I ran to the living room and hit the boss on his head. He was death. We have buried him in my garden. But the police find out. Happy for us, it was legal self-defence. But the son of the boss claimed the restaurant. Me and Chili lost sight of each other, until the day I got a letter in my mail-box. It was a death-letter of Chili Bye. I went to the funeral, but Chili's body was unrecognisable mutilated."

"It wasn't my body. It was the body of Okter Derer." Explained Chili.

"What?" Anne asked.

"He was the boss's son. He had seen me on the court of justice. He was fall in love with me, he said. He wanted to divide the restaurant with me, towards some love. I said no and fill up the door before his nose. I think that he was really mad. Five days later, he break into my house, violated and kidnapped me. I woke up in a room full of machines. There were threads in my body and I could not move. Then he came in, he said 'Hello' to me and he violated me on the cruellest way that you can image. He said that it could be different as I would love him. He would change something in my brain so I would like him. He was nuts, nuts! They put me in some sleep, and when I woke up, he said me that they could not find the thing in my brain. He said that he had get DNA from me and that he already started to make clones from me that would love him. Until then, he would use me. But he don't needed me anymore. He would let me flatten by a bulldozer over a few days. He was obsessed! For days later, he let me bring to a room and he tie me down with a cord. I saw the bulldozer coming closer, and I had a energy-uppercut. I snatch off the cord and dodged the bullets fired by his helpers. I jumped on one of the soldiers and snatched his gun. I shoot all his helpers down, and now it was his turn. I first shoot him in his legs. Then I slowly shoot on all harmless places. I really enjoyed it, to see him twist of pain. I looked him straight in his eyes and I shoot him in his hearth. I don't know why I did it, but I took his body with me. It was night, and I went back to home. I laid his body on the sofa, and fell in a deep sleep in my bed. The clones! I was forgotten the clones! The next morning, I go back to the place were I was captured. I arrived in a room with capsules, five of them. The glass was broken, the clones were already gone! There was no intentional for me to stay there, it was to dangerous. I was trying to find the exit, when I heard footsteps. I looked behind the coin, and I looked straight in two surprised eyes, identical to mine. It was one of the clones! She screamed, I tried to run away, but two other identical girls blocked the way. They all direct there guns on me, and I said: "W…Wait…You can't kill me! I'm your mother, and sister to! I'm family!" They nodded to each other, and one of them came closer and hit me on the head with a chair. When I woke up, I was in a wood. I looked up, and I saw a lot of machinery above me. I was in a space-colony! The clones were gone, and I was alone. I walked and I walked, and finally I saw a town. I ringed the bell on the first house I saw, and asked were I was. A nice girl told me that I was in colony Y-120-I-466-46612, town Iepinski. I walked in town, and I saw a shop to rent. I decided that I would buy it, and start a new shop, continue my life were it was stopped: 'Chili Bye Pizza Restaurant'. And until now, I always have done my job to try forget my past. But now I met you again, I realise that that I just DISGUST that SILLY restaurant!"

"What we do now?" Anne asked.

Chili sighed, "Well, I can sell the restaurant, and move in with you, as that's okay with you."

"Of course that's okay!" Anne said happy.

"But, were she gonna sleep?" Quatre asked, "There are only two beds and one seat…"

"Well, in the apartment above the restaurant, there is already one bed," Said Chili, "And I can buy another one with my hard-earned money."

"Then I don't have to sleep on the seat!" Duo said relieved.

"Does anybody know a good bed-store?" Anne asked.

"I know one!" Chili said, "'Histy's Bed Sale Service In One Two Tree And Soft To' short: 'Histy's Bed Sale SIOTTAST'. I know Histy very well, she is a nice girl, I'm sure you gonna like her."

"And were is it?" Quatre asked.

"In 'Erstigoa', a borough of 'Iepinski'." Explained Chili, "You can be there quickly by using the underground railway."

"Well, will we?" Anne asked.

"As we hurry up, we can get the stage of 14.00!" Said Chili and she pushed Anne's bath chair to the door.

"Bye, guys. See you later!" Anne said.

"Hé, you can't go on your own! You are hurt!" Quatre protested.

"I'm just fine!" Anne cried to Quatre.

"Sorry!" Quatre cried back, "Sorry that I'm concerned about your healthy!"

Anne sighed, "Sorry, Quatre. Sorry that I'm so mean to you. I can't help it, it's just…" And she start to cry again. Quatre came closer and tried to comfort her. Chili looked with big eyes to Anne. Hé! That's not the Anne I know! And what's happen to her? Why she's blind? Why she need a bath chair? Who are those guys?

"Anne," Chili started, "What's happen to you?"

Anne stopped crying, "That's a long story…" And she explained everything what's happen. About the bomb in her boss's office, Heero and Duo who had kidnapped her, Duo's Gundam were she lost consciousness in, the hospital were agents tried to kidnap her, her jump-out-the-window, Granny's death and burial, her boss announcement that she was a spy and would let the earth explore as she would tell anything, her suicide attempt, that she was blind, her choke in a piece of chicken, the chip they found, the adoption-family, her failed jump-out-the-car, broken legs, the knife in her belly, Heero, Trowa and especially Wu Fei nuts, the escape, the letter from the boss, the finding of a apartment in 'Iepinski', the explore of 'Woadees', the decipher of the letter, the seeking for the bath-chair-shop, the job in the supermarket, the pests, her hearth that stopped working, Wu Fei that violated her, her retch-attacks, Duo that showed up and finally the pizza-order and return with Chili. Chili was silent now. And what science of life I had? Everyday selling pizza, it was so boring.

"Hé, we still have to buy a bed!" Duo break off the painful silent.

"WHO have ever told that YOU may come to?" Chili cried back, "I go with Anne!"

"But…" Stammered Duo.

"Come on, let them come with us to!" Anne said nice.

"But…" Stammered Chili surprised.

"Please?" Begged Anne.

"Alright, alright. But behave yourself, guys! I have a good reputation, don't blew it for me!" Warned Chili, "As you dare, I just tear you in little pieces as soon we are back home!"

Duo swallowed and smiled nice, "Okay, I'll be nice! I won't blew up something, I promise!"

Chili looked with mad eyes to Duo, "I hope it for you!" She looked on her watch and sighed, "Now we can forget the ride of 14.00 hour. No panic, there's one about a hour! So hurry up, go to the station!" She took Anne's bath chair from Quatre and start to push it. Quatre stepped next to Anne. Chili remarked that Duo wasn't follow and looked frustrated to him, "I haven't the whole day! So start moving or stay here, I don't care! Were are you waiting for? I won't push you!" She cried and she continued pushing Anne a bit faster. Duo keep still and walked behind them. After a few minutes, they arrived at the underground railway. Chili pushed Anne to the ticket-store.

"How many tickets?" The woman behind the counter asked.

Chili looked with a why-we-had-to-take-you-with-us-look to Duo, "For, please."

"That makes 10 Euro. Have a nice ride!" Wished the woman.

"Thank you!" Chili said nice, "Come on, Anne. The metro will be here in a quarter. I go sit on a bench!" She said and she pushed Anne to a fluo-green bench. Quatre go sit next to Anne. Duo wanted to sit next to Chili, but she protest.

"That sit is reserved for my bag," she said with a hateful voice and she set her bag on the seat next to her.

"CHILI!" Anne cried, "Try to be a bit nicer to Duo, please?"

Chili sulked and picked up her bag to make place for Duo, with big dislike, that was good to see on her face. Duo sighed and go sit. He yawned and laid his head on the back of the chair. He did like he was felt in a sleep and let his head fall on Chili's boson. He wasn't prepared on the big smash that Chili gave on his head.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWW!" Duo cried, "That hurt!"

"Just good!" Chili smiled, "As you can't stand some pain, stay with your paws form my body!"

"It was my head!" Duo remarked.

"Okay," Chili said calm, "WELL, stay of me with your WHOLE BODY! DON'T TOUCH ME, UNDERSTAND?" She cried in Duo's face.

"What do I see?" a guy said, "Full of energy back again?" He smiled, "Well, that's lucky! Me to!"

"OKTER!" Chili cried scared, "OTKER DERER!"

"You…You're the guy that attacked Anne outside the supermarket," Quatre cried surprised.

The guy smiled, "How clever of you!"

"I thought you were death!" Chili cried surprised.

Okter smiled, "Do you really thought so?"

"You were…death. I shoot you in the hearth", Chili stammered, "So how can it be that you are alive?"

Okter grinned, "Don't you understand? Well, I think that's to much for your tiny brain to get! It's not your fault that you're not so clever as me!" He laughed.

"Well you…!" Chili cried, "What do you want from me?"

Okter grinned, "From you? Nothing, I already had everything from you!" Chili bit on her teeth Don't make him mad, Don't make him mad! "But that handicapped girlfriend of yours…" Anne swallowed, "That damned girl have hit my golden tooth out my mouth! And she gonna pay for that…" Anne turned white. Okter came closer and took Anne's head in his hands.

"So I need to remove some teeth to!" He said and he hit Anne on her face. Anne hit him back in his belly. Okter folded double.

"Are you okay, Anne?" Quatre asked.

"My teeth are a bit loose, but I'm fine," Anne answered. Okter stand up and ran to Anne. He hit her so hard that she felt out her bath chair and hit her head against the wall behind her. Okter hit her in her belly with his feet.

"Anne!" Chili cried. She jumped on Okter and hit him on his head.. She stumped and kicked like a animal. She gave Okter a big stump in his belly and stand up. She heard the metro coming closer. As I get him under that metro, we are released form him! . Okter hardly stand up. Chili jumped against him and pushed him to the metro-rail. Okter grinned and he took Chili with him in the deep of the metro-rail.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chili cried with death-fear, "LET ME GO!" Her eyes saw the metro coming closer, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Anne heard a sound of human-rests being squeezed by the metro-wheels like a bit of pudding by a fork.

"CHILI? NO, CHILI!!" Anne cried. Quatre hugged her to comfort.

"Chili?" Duo could not believe it. Chili, was she … death?

Anne was crying like a baby, "Chili? She…she was the only thing I had left. Now really everybody is death. There rest curse on me, everybody I love, die. My mom, Granny, Amelia, Miala. And now Chili. Everybody."

"Hey, I'm still alive!" Quatre tried to cheer her up.

Anne nodded, "Yes, that's why I have to destroy myself."

"WHAT?" Quatre could not believe it.

"There rest a curse on me, so the only way to save you, is to kill myself. I don't want you to die, then I rather die myself. So where is the rail?" Anne asked.

"But Anne?"

"I just go lay on the rail and wait for the next train. You can go home." Anne said and she tried to stand up. Her face was one field of pain. Okay, my legs are broken. I can't stand, but maybe, as I try, my leg-artery broke and then I die sooner!

"Don't say that, Anne. Don't try to stand, I will carry you to the bath chair and push you back home. Then we can bury Chili in our garden."

"As…you…bury…Chili,…well…bury…me…to." Anne said and she walked with little steps to the direction of the rail. With every step she had to scream of pain. Quatre could not watch it, and he ran to Anne and stopped her.

"Anne." Quatre said with a voice full of love. Anne groaned and felt trough her legs. The pain was to much for her. She could not die. Deep in her hearth, she knew that she couldn't die. She wanted to stay alive. But why Chili had to? She start to cry very softly.

"Anne." Quatre said and he hugged her. Quatre got tears in his eyes to. Chili was a nice girl. He heard sobbing. He looked up and saw that Duo was crying. Duo looked back to Quatre, "She was a nice girl. I … I really liked her."

Anne stopped crying. "Duo," she said, "I think she liked you to." Duo need to cry harder. The sobbing-trio was sitting there very long. When it was 6.00 hour, the metro closed and they had to go. Quatre carried a tired Anne to her bath chair and pushed it outside. Duo followed.

When they arrived at home, they don't wanted to go to their bedrooms. They were so exhausted that they felt in a sleep in the seat. Wet of tears and in each others arms, to comfort each other.

--


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Mourning, and even more weird OC's. Whooh._

**--**

Anne was the first one that woke up. She was half-lying on somebody, and…who was lying with is head on her ass? Who cares? And she felt back in a sleep.

**--**

"Anne, Anne," A voice was waking her.

Anne groaned, "What's the matter, Quatre?"

"It's time to get up, Anne." Quatre said.

"Were am I?" Anne asked.

"In the seat."

"In the seat?" Anne asked surprised.

"Yes, Duo, me and you have spend the night here."

"Were is Duo now?"

"In the garden," Quatre said, "He's crying. Poor Duo."

"Shouldn't we go comfort him?" Anne asked, "He sure can use every support."

"And you?" Quatre asked, "How do you feel?"

Anne sighed, "Not very good. I just lost the last person I had. How do you think you feel then? Terrible! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" And she start to cry. Quatre start to whine to.

"She have gave her life to save me form that jerk!" Anne cried, "Why had she to die, and not me?" Quatre hugged Anne deeply. "Oh, Quatre, I'm so glad that at least you are still alive. But maybe you gonna DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I won't die, Anne," Quatre said through his tears, "I will always be there for you."

"But Chili is gone. I have lost her two times. Two times I had to go through her death. I always thought that she was death. And now I found her back, and now she's really death. I just have accepted that she's alive, and now she's death again. And she won't come back. She won't."

-DINGDONG- the bell ringed.

Anne stopped crying, "I wonder who that could be."

"I don't know," Quatre said, "Maybe as we open the door…"

"As I really have to… were is my bath chair?" Anne asked.

"Here, Anne," Quatre said and he closed his arms around Anne to carry her, but Anne pushed him away.

"Anne?" Quatre asked surprised.

"Quatre, give me your hand," Anne said. She picked up Quatre's hand and tried to stand on her leg.

"Anne, that's dangerous!" Quatre cried, "You can't walk!"

"I'm…Sure…I…Can…Stand…" Anne cried with a voice full of pain. She pinched in Quatre's arm as in a walking stick.

"Anne…" Quatre said and he leaded her to her bath chair. Is she better? Can she really stand? Or… Is she just trying to pain herself? He heard a collision.

"ANNE!" Quatre cried a bit mad, "You are blind, you can't find the way in your bath chair!"

Anne sighed. Her knee was beating like crazy. Why couldn't they just brake?

-DIIIIIINGDONG- the bell ringed for the second time. Anne opened the door.

"Hi, Anne!" A well-knew voice said.

"CHILI!" Anne cried so happy as she was sad before.

"Hé, DUO!" Quatre cried happy in the direction of the garden.

"What?" Duo cried back with a leave-me-alone-or-I-just-kill-you-voice.

"GUESS WHO'S HERE!"

"Who?" Duo said with a not-interested voice.

"Your dearest girlfriend… CHILI!"

"Hé, I'm NOT his girlfriend!" Chili cried mad to Quatre.

"CHILI!" Duo cried and he ran with high-speed to Chili and hugged her.

"GET THAT THING OF MEEEEEEEE!" Chili cried with a despaired voice. She stepped backwards to dodge Duo's hug-attack and stumbled over a stone. She felt backwards on her bottom and Duo felt above her.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" A voice cried. The voice wasn't Chili's, it was to tiny for that. Little arms from under Chili were trying to get out. A little girl came out and quickly ran away.

Chili quickly pushed Duo of her and gave him a big slap in his face,

"You IDIOT! Have you al little bit brain in your head? HOW DARE YOU?

-stump Duo in his belly- GOOD JOB! Now she's gone…"

"Who's gone?" Duo asked stupid.

"Anne," Chili said to Anne, "That was your little sister, Miala."

"Mi…Miala?" Anne stammered.

"Yes, I found her in the sewer."

"In the sewer!?"

"Sigh. When Okter pulled me down to the metro hole, I hit him on the head and released me from his hands. I saw the train coming closer and I realised that it was to late for me to dodge it. Then I felt that two little hands were pulling me away very quickly and rolling me to a cavity. I felt that I was falling down, and I lost consciousness. When I woke up again, I saw two little eyes looking at me. First I was frightened, but then I realised that it was Miala. So I asked her how I could get away, and she showed me the exit. I told her that I had seen Anne, and ask her to come with me. That remains me on something: WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME SEEK ME??" (That's my big question for my friends) Chili cried mad.

"Euh, well, we thought that you were death…" Said Anne.

"DEATH? AND AS THAT WOULD BE SO, WERE IS MY CARCASS? DOES MY BODY LOOK LIKE THAT OF OKTER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? THAT'S A INSULT!"

"Euh, I don't know. I can't see."

"DUO?"

"What?"

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME SEEK ME?"

"Euh… why me? Ask Quatre!"

"I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!"

"Why from me? Quatre is better in explaining things…"

"DUO!" Chili start to get mad, "DOES MY BODY LOOK LIKE THAT OF OKTER?"

"Euh…I don't know…I don't really know your body…"

"DUO! YOU LOOK TO IT ALL THE TIME!"

"Euh…"

"SO DOES IT LOOK LIKE THAT OF OKTER?"

"No."

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME SEEK FOR ME?"

"Well…You see, as a train squeeze a body, then it's impossible to look or it is a beautiful girl-body -Chili looked with such hateful eyes to Duo that he need to swallow- or a ugly body like that of Okter."

"I see. Have you taken the rests with you?"

"Euh…no." Duo stammered.

Chili start to cry really mad, "YOU JUST LET HUMAN-REST LYING ON THE RAIL? DO YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT LITTLE KIDS THAT PLAY THERE? WHAT THEY HAVE TO THINK AS THEY FOUND IT DURING THERE PLAY-TIME?"

"Euh…"

"AND AS IT DO WAS MY BODY? WOULDN'T YOU BURY ME? Anne?"

"I didn't knew about that," Anne explained, "I thought that they took the body with them." She got tears in her eyes, "Quatre? You have said we would bury her."

Quatre dry her tears away, "Don't cry, Anne."

Anne pushed him away, "You, you wouldn't bury Chili. You wouldn't bury me either. I…I…" And she start to whine.

"Anne!" Quatre smiled, "You don't believe what Duo says, do you?"

"What?" Anne asked surprised.

"Of course I have taken the rests with me! They are in the living room, in a plastic bag!" Quatre smiled happy.

"Oh, Quatre!" Anne said and she hugged him released.

Chili looked a mad to Duo.

"Sorry," He said, "I…"

"It's okay, Duo," Chili said and she walked away. She laughed mean,

"I wouldn't bury you either!"

Sadly Duo bow his head. He looked a bit jealous to Anne and Quatre.

What do he got what I haven't? He heard rummage of a plastic sac. "AHA!" Chili cried, "Hé, Anne! Should we toast these?"

"JEK! Cannibal!" Anne cried back.

"Hé, I won't EAT him!" Chili cried back, "Just toasting! Or … would I mix it in a cake and give it to Duo?"

"Hé, I CAN HEAR YOU!" Duo warned.

"Come on, Anne! What would I do with it?"

"You can…bury it!" Proposed Anne.

"YEA! I'M NOT NUTS!" Chili said, "What that guy did to me…" And she start to whine.

"CHILI!" Anne cried and she tried to drive the bath chair, but she bumped against the door, "QUATRE!"

"I'll help you, Anne," Quatre said and he drove Anne to the crying Chili and went away. He saw Duo curiously looking to the poor Chili. Duo had never seen Chili cry before She's so fragile when she's crying…

Chili looked up and saw Duo staring blessed to her, "GO AWAY!" She cried with a sharp voice that you wouldn't expect from somebody that was just crying.

"Come, Duo." Quatre said and he pulled Duo away to the garden.

Chili was crying very softly, Anne was crying to.

"Normally, I never cry," Chili said sad, "But as I think about what's happen in all that time… then I just have to cry."

"Why haven't you came back to the earth?"

"First I had no money. And later…I don't wanted anymore. I had a good life, everybody loved me, I had friends…"

"And me? Why couldn't you send me a letter or phone me?"

"I don't know your address AND you don't have a phone," Chili explained, "And beside, I thought that it was better for you to think that I was death."

"Why?"

"Euh…," Chili stammered and she looked to the ground.

"CHILI?"

"Euh…mustn't we go and seek Miala?" Chili asked.

"Chili, why was it better for me to think that you were death?"

"I don't wanna talk about that right now," Chili said sad.

"Why not? Something is happen?"

"Don't ask for that, please." Chili said and she start to cry.

"Please, Chili. Don't cry!" Anne said and she hugged her, "I won't ask for it anymore, promised."

Chili stopped crying and stand up, "Come on, we go find Miala."

"How do we gonna find her?" Anne asked.

"Well, we can use you as bait. She won't trust me anymore! I almost squeezed her. Let's go." Chili said and she pushed the bath chair.

"Hé, mustn't we inform the boys?" Anne remarked.

Chili sighed, "As we really have to…"

"What do you have against them? They are nice to!"

"Yes, NICE! You just stick to Quatre and that DUO… Well, he just always touch me. What a lovely boys!"

"Hé, I don't stick to Quatre!"

"Oh no? 'Don't cry, Anne!' 'Oh, Quatre!'"

"Hé, and you and Duo?"

"HUM!? I hate Duo! I don't stick to him like you with Quatre!"

"Oh, no?"

"NO! He stare at me, touch me, hug me! YEK! I hate him!"

"Were stop hate and were starts love?"

"COME ON! He's ugly, nuts, creepy and he act like a animal!"

"Maybe you like that!"

"Yea, and I just love the way his saliva drip out his mouth when he stare at me!"

"Really?"

"That was sarcastic!" Chili cried, "And don't we got to go seek Miala or let we just starve her to death?"

"Alright, alright! But first say something to Quatre."

"Quatre…" Chili said on a teasing tone.

"QUATRE!" Anne cried, "We go seek Miala, is that okay?"

Quatre and Duo came over running, "But Anne, mustn't we come with you?" Quatre asked worried. Chili sighed They just stick together. It's about time that I just them away from each other.

"Sure, Quatre." Anne said nice.

"No," Chili said a bit mad.

"But Chili…"

"NO!" Chili cried, "Miala don't know them. And besides, DUO have scared her. As he come with us, Miala will not show up. And we can't leave Duo alone, can we? Except as you want let the apartment burn down of course…"

"Hé!" Duo cried, "I'm not a baby! I can stay at home on my own!"

"REALLY? Okay, here is another problem: maybe if I come home again, you start to act creepy and hug-squeeze me and Miala again!" Chili reproached, "And somebody have to stay at home to control that animal-Duo!"

"Why not you?" Duo cried.

"Why not me?! Sorry but I don't want to be violated again!"

"I won't violate you!"

"No? Do I have to believe you? Sorry, I can't. I have go through this before. You don't act a bit better then Okter did, so shut up!"

Duo was shocked. Am I really so obsessed?

"The only reason that I still stay here is Anne." Chili cried hysteric, "As she wouldn't like you so much, I just would kill you! And be sure I can."

"CHILI!" Anne cried, "Don't be so mean to Duo!"

"Why not? I HATE him!"

"For me. Please?" Anne begged Why can't she just be nice to him? And why Duo don't just stop acting so obsessed? What a mess! , "Come on, we go seek Miala."

"Without the boys!" Chili said.

"Okay. As that is so important to you!"

"It is."

"Bye, Quatre. Bye Duo." Anne said.

"Bye Anne!" Quatre said. Duo just stand there, shocked. Chili drove Anne's bath chair away.

**--**

"Miaaaaaaaaala! Anne is here!" Chili cried, "Come, Miala-lala, bad Duo-monster is gone!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Must the whole world hear you?"

"Go seek somewhere else!"

"I call the police as you don't stop!"

"Alright, alright! I shut up! Stupid people!" Chili cried back to the complaining neighbours. She sighed, "How we must to find her back now?"

"Let's see… Were would I go as I would be 4, living in a sewer, was squeezed and lost my sister. I would go back to the sewer!"

"But you can't go to the sewer! You have to stay in your bath chair."

"In theory, yes. But if you help me, I can stand … a bit."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Come on, what can happen? And, is it so bad if I die?"

"ANNE! Of course it is bad if you die! Then I have nobody anymore!"

"You have Quatre and Duo."

"Yea, right. Quatre would KILL me if something happen to you and Duo will violate me!"

"Duo wouldn't violate you! He isn't that bad. First, I hated him to, but he's okay as you get to know him better."

"Just like that Wu Fei, hé. HE violated you, so why wouldn't Duo do the same?"

"I don't understand it to. He wasn't so mean as I first met him. But suddenly he changed. He wanted to remove my eyes!"

"So? You don't need them anymore, so what's so bad about removing them?"

"CHILI!"

"Just kidding!"

"My eyes aren't useless! There is still a change that I can see again!"

"Alright, alright!"

"So we go to the sewer."

"But Anne…"

"I want to see her again! And if I have to go to the sewer for that, then I will."

"Sigh. Alright."

"So were is the closest way to the sewer?"

"Well, in the metro is one!"

"Okay, let's go to the metro!"

**--**

-knock-knock- somebody pushed on the door at the apartment.

"Are the girls back already?" Quatre wondered, "Why aren't they just using the bell like the other times?"

"Chili!" Cried Duo, "I gonna apologise, and then she sure gonna like me!"

"You must give her a bit time. She don't seem to be such a devoted type."

-knock-knock- "Anne!!Anne!!Okay?Anne!!Anne!!Open!!" A little cute voice said. She start to hit harder and harder. "Anne!!Anne!!A…"

Quatre opened the door. A little girl with light brown hear with a beautiful sparkle of red, like that of Anne, but lighter, stared at Quatre. She had big eyes coloured with striking fluo-blue. Her face was like a younger version of Anne's. She was wearing a old dress, that used to be yellow, but it wasn't really anymore. Only a expert could recognise yellow in the dirty brown dress.

The girl was full of scratches, and on her bare right foot were only for tones. On her neck, there was a fluo-red necklace. The girl really smelled a bit like shit and other sewer-stuff that not smell good. Even she was very dirty, you could see that she was a beautiful, strong little girl, and related to Anne. The girl looked Quatre straight in his eyes, like she was scanning him. She looked up and smiled to Quatre, but then she noticed Duo. She looked to him with mad eyes.

"Wewe Anne?" She asked. Nobody responded. She looked to Duo, "Cweep, wewe Anne? You huwt Anne!"

"What? No, I don't have hurt Anne! She's looking for you together with Chili. And I'm not Creep. I'm Duo."

"Cweep."

"Duo."

"Cweep."

"Duo!"

"Cwéééééééép!" She cried a bit mad and she gave Duo a kick on his leg. ("My leg! You little witch!") Then she looked to Quatre, "What you name?"

"Quatre."

"Quatre, when Anne back?"

"Euh, I don't know. But you can stay here until she's back."

"Thank."

"Well, come in." Quatre said and he brought her to the living room. She stared at the seat. She touched it, "Soft," and she jumped on it. Duo stared at her

SOFT? That is the hardest seat I know!

"How do you came in the sewer?" Quatre asked to the little girl.

"'Six Feet' bwow up, Anne to. Amewia said. Amewia seek job, soldiew EG. Go space. Amelia dwop me owphanage. Mean peopwe, huwt, viowate, pain. Run away. Wive on stweet. Mean peopwe tease me. Push me sewer. Seek exit, heaw scweaming. Chiwi, go rescue. Chili tews Anne awive. Chili take me to house. Cweep hurt Chiwi, Chiwi faws on me. I scawe, wun away. Came back."

**--**

"What we do with the bath chair?" Chili asked.

"Just put it down somewhere," Anne sighed, "It's not important."

"As you say so… Okay, how we get you in the sewer?"

"Euh… Isn't there a stair?" Asked Anne.

"I don't know. Last time, I just felt down. Let's go check it out!" She said and she gave Anne her arm. Anne tried to stand up out her bath chair, but her legs weren't healed enough to carry her body. She groaned of pain, and Chili helped her out her bath chair.

"Thanks, Chili," Anne said nice and laborious because of her pain.

"That's were friends for," Chili smiled, "The coast is clear. Are you ready, Anne?"

"I…Think…Sow…"

"Anna, Wanna, Tanna, KISTA!" Chili cried. That was the signal for them both to start running. It was not really running for Anne, she couldn't do that yet. Equally it wasn't good for her legs to even stand, but that was not important to her. She tried to walk a bit to, but Chili was just to fast and to strong. Chili did just al the work on her own. Anne don't wanted to be depended on Chili. But she was. Why I wanted to jump out that damned car again?

**--**

"Tiwed, sweep!" Begged the little girl and she laid her head on the seat.

"You can sleep in Anne's bed," Quatre proposed.

"Bed? What bed?" Miala asked inquisitive. Oh god, she don't know what a bed is …

"Euh, a bed is something soft to sleep in."

"Like seat?"

"Yes, but softer."

"Softew? Softew then seat?" Miala could not believe it Heaven! And I'm a angel! Sleep! Maybe … they have food! And water! , "Hungwy!"

"Euh… we have pizza, but it's cold and full of sand."

"Pizza jummie!" Finally something I know! Pizza! The most tasty thing in the world. Anne brought one to home, I was two then, but I still remember.

"Euh… Sorry, Quatre, but I already have eaten it…" Duo remarked. Miala looked reproaching to him, "But we can feed her Okter-rests!"

"DUO!"

"Whewe?" Miala asked interested.

"Here, in this sac!" Duo smiled and he gave the sac with the rests to Miala. The girl looked to the sac and opened it. It just look like squeezed rat. Accepted! She took a bit of the stuff in her hand and opened her mouth.

"You…you don't really gonna eat you, will you?" Duo started to get a bit scared. The girl looked with surprised eyes to him,

"Why not?"

"It…is…human!" Duo stammered.

"Ah, human. Though was wat."

"RAT?" Duo cried, "Would you eat rat?!"

"Yes. Wat not so bad as wook."

"You…are…creepy!"

"No, you cweep! I beauty."

"You eat rat!" Duo cried reproaching.

"You huwt Chiwi!"

"I don't hurt Chili! I hug her!"

"Hug? Weiwd hug! As Chiwi not wike 'hug', then hug sowt viowate!"

"And now, stop you two!" Quatre cried, "Duo, go get some food for her. And you, stop eating human!"

"Okay." Miala said.

"Look what I found in the fridge: a apple!" Duo said and he showed a nice green apple to Miala.

"Appwe!" the little girl cried and she start to eat the apple. In less then a minute, the whole apple include core was eaten, "Mowe!"

"Okay, here comes… Cheese!" Duo gave a big ball of cheese to the hungry girl.

She looked a bit weird to it, but eat it up with her sharp teeth.

"Jummie!"

"Banana, strawberry, bread, ice cream, Muesli, nuts, beans, chocolate, cauliflower, asparagus, carrots, butter, jam, pineapple, and some green stuff."

"Hungwy!" Miala cried.

"She have eaten the whole fridge!" Panicked Duo, "What I have to eat now?"

"Do you always eat so much?" Quatre asked to Miala.

"No. No money for that. But I eat evewything and much possible!" Miala smiled. Duo looked mad to the girl that had eaten all his food.

"Whewe can I sweep?" The girl asked to Quatre.

"In the bedroom of course! I'll show you!" Quatre said and he took the girl with him. Duo staid alone in the garden. Miala looked backwards to Duo

What's wrong with him? Maybe I have to be a bit nicer to him.

"Hé D…Du…Duo," It was tuff for her to say that name, "Come to."

Duo was surprised, "S…Sure, okay." Miala gave him her hand.

"Sowy," She said to him. Duo was speechless, wasn't he the one that had to apologise?

"So here's the bedroom," Quatre said and he showed Miala the room, "You may chose a bed."

"That one!" Miala said and she pointed to the left one.

Quatre smiled That was Anne's bed!

"How get in bed?" Miala asked to Quatre.

"You have to lie under the sheet, with your head under the cushion." Quatre said and he lift the sheet up. Miala stepped in the bed and lied down. Quatre let the sheet covering the little girl.

"So soft!" She groaned. Quatre closed the window. It was now dark in the room.

"Goodnight!" Quatre said and he walked back to the door.

"Wait!" Miala cried. Quatre went back to her bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Frighten!"

"I'll stay with you!" Duo proposed, "I'm tired to."

"Thank!" Miala said happy. Duo smiled at her.

"I'll wake you two as Anne and Chili return!" Said Quatre, happy that those two weren't enemies anymore. He went away.

Duo lied in his bed. He heard the little girl whispering, "Sowy. Sowy, I was mean." "Sorry that I squeezed you." "Sowy I eat aw food." "Sorry that I have eaten all the pizzas." "You not cweep." "You are no witch." "Yes, I angew." "Who told you?" "Anne."

**--**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Add__ing some clones.._

--

"There do is a stair, but can you use it? I mean, you can't really stand, so how would you clime of a stair?"

"I don't know. But I know one thing: I just need to find Miala! I can't lose her, I have already lost enough people."

"But then we must find a way to get you in he sewer."

"Well, as you go first, you can help me," Proposed Anne,

"We can try it!" Chili smiled. She clime half in the stair, "You can come, Anne! Just move your feet in the first step. And hurry up, the train can return any minute now."

"This…Is…So…Scaring…"

**--**

"DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the…CHILI?!" Duo was confused Is this a nightmare? Chili was holding Miala upside down.

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Chili cried and she direct a knife on Miala.

"Ch…Chili?" Duo stammered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not Chili!" The girl cried, "I'm Pi."

"Chili, don't be ridiculous," Duo cried, "Set Miala down!"

"Duo, behind you!" Miala cried. Chili, or Pi, pushed the knife in Miala's skin. Not deep, but a bit blood came out the wound.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Duo cried.

"Mi, hit him!" Chili/Pi cried.

"Mi? What the…" Duo felt a big hit on his head. He lost consciousness.

**--**

"Chili, I don't feel very good…"

"Anne! Hold on!"

"My legs, my head, I…" Anne felt a great pain in her legs. She had exhausted her body, and now all her energy was gone. Her head was getting heavy

God, not now! We are half the stair, I can't lost consciousness now…

"ANNE!" Chili cried. Anne's consciousness body was pressing against hers, and that stair, she had to hold fast both the stair and Anne. The stair start to crack and in the dark she saw a few bars set free Oh, no, OH NO!

She felt that the left side of the stair was free to move now I got a problem… The stair was making rounds…Suddenly Chili heard a crack E-ew

The stair was falling down! As I get that stair on me, I'm death. As Anne get that stair on her, then we are both death … I just throw Anne away, then at least she's safe.

She picked up the body of Anne and throw it to right. Now it was to late for Chili to escape. Let I just hold the stair and wait for the end!

-PLESH- Chili felt a cold and a dampness. Oh, god. I'm in the sewer-water!

The flow moved her far away from Anne. Who cares? I just get on the bank and go back to her, she wouldn't notice, she have lost consciousness.

Suddenly she heard voices from the place were Anne was.

"It came from over here, Lt. Enty!"

"Well, well. What do we find here? A little girl! I'm sure we can use her in our military… We always can use new soldiers in our EG!"

NIGHTMARE-NIGHTMARE! CAN'T BE HAPPENING, JUST CAN'T! How do I explain this to Quatre? Can't I just drown? It's my fault! As I hadn't drop her, she wasn't captured!

**--**

"What do you think, Swalskl. Should we capture her or just drown her?"

"Euh… Capture, Lt. Enty, capture. We can use new soldiers!"

"Sure we can!" A 19 years old girl with blond her and blue-grey eyes smiled. You could see a big scar on her right-sheet. She was wearing a blue-green uniform of the EG, just like her subordinate A. Swalskl. Swalskl had fluo-blue eyes. She had long, dark red hear, almost brown, and a cute nose. You could see on her eyes that she wasn't happy with the new prisoner.

"Bring her away, Swalskl," Lt. Enty said Everybody gonna like my new capture! Maybe I get promotion, and I can use any power until I show them my true colour!

**--**

"Duo? What's wrong?" Quatre came in the room. He saw Duo lying on the bed, unconscious. Chili was sitting behind Duo on his bed and she looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Chili? What's happen to Duo?" Quatre asked.

The girl looked up and direct a gun on Quatre, "Don't move. I'm Mi, not that 'Chili'."

"Shoot him." Another voice said. Quatre saw another girl. She was holding Miala upside down. Can't be. There can't be two Chili's! I am not drunken. But how…

"But Pi…" Chili/Mi said, "Can't we just hit him? He look nice…"

"Haven't you learned anything? Don't trust anybody! Shoot him."

"Can't Si just hit him?"

Chili/Pi sighed and threw Miala to Chili/Mi, "Just for you, okay? Si…"

"Right." A voice behind Quatre said. Quatre turn around his head. He saw a third Chili. She gave him a big hit on his face and one in his stomach. A other Chili, the one who called herself Pi, came closer and gave him the final blow. They smiled very creepy.

**--**

Chili was cold, exhausted and almost crying when she returned to home. She was wet and she smelt like sewer-water. And Anne was gone to. Finally she saw the apartment. She ringed the bell.

**--**

Duo woke up by the bell. He saw Quatre lying, unconscious.

"Quatre, Quatre," He tried to wake Quatre. Quatre opened his eyes and groaned, "My head!"

"They have took Miala!" Duo noticed. He walked to the window and saw Chili standing outside, "Hé, Quatre," he said and he pointed to outside.

"Chili!" Quatre said.

"Hé, Chili!" Duo cried to the girl, "We'll let you in!"

"Let her in? After what she have done?"

"Of course not!" Duo smiled, "I get a pan to hit her, do you tie her down?"

She have broken my hearth!

"O…Okay." Quatre said and he and Duo went downstairs to get a pan and some rope. Chili ringed a second time.

"One, two, tree, action!" Duo cried and he opened the door. He hit Chili with the pan in her belly, cutting in his own hart. Quatre used the rope to tie her down. Chili looked surprised Weird, I haven't told them yet about what happen to Anne…

Duo carried her to inside and laid her on the seat, "And now you gonna tell us were she is!"

"Probably in the base of the EG."

"The base of the EG?! Who are you kidding? Tell us were she is!" Duo cried and he hit her with the pan I am nuts! I'm hurting the person I love!

"I don't know! They have took her with them, I don't know to were!"

"Now is your last chance! Tell me were you brought Miala to!"

"Miala?! Were are you talking about?" Chili asked surprised.

"Don't be silly! Were is that little sweetie?" Duo cried and he hit her with the pan.

"Duo, stop it!" Quatre cried, "You don't have to hurt her so much!"

"I…am…nuts! WAHAHAHAHA!" Duo start to laugh nuts. He raised the pan for hitting her on her head.

"Duo! STOP!" Quatre cried and he stopped Duo's arm I can't let him drive nuts to!

"Leave me, Quatre. She got to tell me were Miala is!" Duo cried and he gave Quatre a big hit on his head.

"Were are you talking about? Have you found Miala?" a confused Chili asked.

"You have kidnapped her!" Duo cried nuts and he hit Chili.

Chili hold his arm in her hand and squeezed a bit in it, "And that was IT! Okay, you may hurt me because what I let do to Anne, but that don't seem to interest you! And what's about Miala? I'm not a doll, I have feelings to. Tell me what's happen to you! Do you have met Miala? Were is she now? Why you hurt me? TELL ME OR I JUST BROKE YOUR ARM!"

"Well you … Let go of my arm!" Duo cried and he used his other arm to hit Chili. But she stopped him before he could even touch her.

"What's wrong with you? Where you want to hurt me for as Anne don't interest you?" Chili said and she squeezed his arms. Duo cried of pain.

"TELL ME!" Chili cried and she pushed Duo's arm behind his back. Suddenly she let him go, "It don't matter. Anne is already gone…" And she start to cry heartbreaking. Duo looked with eyes full compassion to her and hugged her with his arm. She don't seem to ward him off. What have I done? That wasn't me, there's something wrong with this whole situation. And I feel such a pain in my head…

"What's happen to Anne?" Quatre asked to Chili.

Chili pushed Duo's arm away, looked mad to him and looked up to Quatre, "Don't you know that? Then why are you so mad at me? Wasn't that because of Anne?"

"No. But first tell me what happen to Anne!"

"She…I… We were looking for Miala, and Anne wanted to go seek in the sewer, and… we went with the stair. She tried to stand, and it went well, but in the middle of the stair she lost consciousness, and the stair released from the wall. So I wanted to safe Anne and threw her away so the stair wouldn't fall on her. I came in the sewer-water, Anne on the dry bank. But some EG-soldiers had heard the releasing stair and they came look, and they seen Anne and took her with them. When I came back, she was gone…They have taken her as a prisoner and gonna use her as soldier."

"Oh God, Anne!" Quatre cried What they might do to her…

"So that's why I let Duo hurt me, I though he was mad because of Anne. But why are you mad at me as it isn't because of Anne?"

"You really don't know?" Duo asked.

"No." Chili said with a fairly and curious voice. Duo believed her.

"Well, during your absence, Miala came to the apartment to seek Anne. So we gave her food and we let her sleep, I went with her," Duo explained, "And I woke up by hearing her screaming. I saw you holding her upside down."

"Me!? That can't be! I was with Anne!"

"But you said that you were 'Pi'. You cut in Miala's skin and I tried to stop you. Then you cried for a 'Mi' to hit me, that's all I remember."

"I came upstairs because I heard screaming," Quatre said, "And I saw that Duo was unconscious, and I saw you sitting behind him. You saw me, and you said that you were 'Mi' and you direct a gun on me. Then a second you told the first you to shoot me. But the first you called the second you 'Pi' and told her to not shoot me. So the second you called another person, called 'Si' to hit me, and then I look behind and I saw a third you hitting me. Then the second you came and gave me the final blow."

"But…That's absurd! I was with Anne…" Chili said, "But it could be…

NO WAY!"

"What?" Duo asked.

"My clones! It could be my clones! And if that's so…" Chili sighed, "Then we have a big problem."

"What they have done to Miala?" Quatre asked

"I don't know, I even don't know or they are our allies," Chili said, "As they all are just like me, and they have something against us…"

"No big deal! We easy can handle tree girls!" Laughed Duo.

Chili looked mad to him, "You have no idea were you are talking about! It are tree of them and they are mutated. Besides, you can't even beat me!"

"I can beat you!" Duo cried.

"Oh, yea? Well, as you can, try it!"

"Hey, don't fight!" Quatre cried, "We have better ways to use our energy, finding a way to help Anne for example."

"Easy. We just steal in the EG base and seek her," Chili said.

"When?"

"Right now," Chili said, "It is 23.00 hour, the soldiers are already exhausted, this is our chance."

"Okay," Quatre said. Duo nodded.

"Have you guys any guns?" Chili asked.

"Euh…no. The guns were in the house," Quatre explained.

"Great. How I must shoot the soldiers then?" Chili complained, "I have already used my hands more then enough."

"You have no chose!" Duo laughed.

"Let's go," Quatre said.

"Follow me!" Chili said, "I know that base as my inside pocket!"

--

"Were…were am I?" Anne asked. Her whole body hurts and the floor was very cold.

"Lt. Enty, I think she's awake," A voice said.

"Who…who are you?" Anne asked.

"Aha! I see that you are awake!" A woman-voice said, "I'm Lt. Enty and I welcome on the EG base of Iepinski. I hope you will enjoy your visit in our prison. Name please?"

"On the EG base of Iepinski? What am I doing here?"

"Very simple: we don't like kids that play on the sewer. That's a useless waste of energy. So we brought you here to make you a soldier. But first we must check your history. Name?"

"But I don't want to be a soldier! I'm a weak, blind civilian that can't stand and can't eat. You can't use me!"

"I don't care what your handicaps are, we'll find a solution for that."

"How do you mean? A blind girl can't fight, right?"

"Not exactly. We have find a new system to let blind people fight with MS's. You see, our best men was a blind one. So we sure can use you too!" Enty smiled, "And I might get promotion for you, so do your best. Name?"

Anne sighed, "Anne Zutphen."

"Zutphen Anne, hé. Can it be that your dad is that good old Die Zutphen?"

"Yes, he is."

"Aha!" Enty smiled This is my chance for promotion , "Wait here! I go seek your dad!" She said and she left Anne alone in her cell. As soon as Enty was gone, Anne start to cry Not my dad, anything except for my dad! Oh, Quatre, were are you? Come and rescue me, I'm blind, I can't escape on my own!

After five minutes, Enty returned to the cell.

"Look, a little surprise for you!" Enty smiled, "Enjoy your daughter-father-talk!" Enty left the cell and let Anne and her dad alone.

"I will!" A familiar voice said. Die looked to Anne and hugged her, "What's wrong, my little Christmas-cake?"

"Stay with your hands from my body!" Anne cried mad and she hit his hands of her body, "What do you want from me?"

Die smiled, "Honest? I wanna violate you," he hit Anne in her belly, "What you last did to my wasn't nothing too, was it?"

"What I last did to you? Were are you talking about?"

"Don't do so naïve! I know that it was you that blew up my aircraft with my MS! But you couldn't know that I had expected something and flight in another one to this colony and lend it out to some innocent civilians. So you shoot those innocent people down!"

"Were are you talking about? I haven't shoot anything at all!" Is he nuts?

"Yea, right. But tell me, how did you get my MS? It was on this colony! I had violated you the day before I left, and the other day you shoot me with my MS! Are you superhuman? How did you do that?"

"I haven't done anything! I'm not insane! I was glad that you left, so why would I do anything to kill you with the risk that you might return to revenge on me?!"

"I don't know? Maybe because you are a STUPID GIRL!" Die cried and he hit her on her face, four times. Then he hit her in her belly, Anne screamed of pain. My belly! My intestines! It hurt!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anne cried and she hit Die in his belly with all her power. Die hit her back in her belly, "What did I hear? Just keep your mount, dear daughter!" Hit her in her face, hit her in her belly, ow, painful, head, leg, arm, squeeze her against the wall. Anne did hit back, but she was to weak to do defeat him.

"QUAAAAAAAATRE! HELP ME!" Anne cried with all her power.

"And who the hell is that Quatre?" Die asked, "Is he your little boyfriend? You should know that your body is only for me! Because you are my flesh and blood. You are mine. And I can do with my stuff what ever I want!" He hit her in her belly.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Anne screamed with her last power. Everything hurts so much that she even couldn't feel any pain anymore. Her body was totally insensitive.

"You are MINE!" Die laughed when he tear her clothes open.

**--**

Amelia Swalskl was just walking in the base. What am I doing here? This is nothing for me! It is boring, stupid and useless. But if I keep working like this for just only one month, I have enough to open a pet-shop with Miala! Then I can pick her up form that orphanage! But what about Anne?

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" She heard horrible screaming ANNE! I'm sure that's Anne! What could they be doing to her? I got to go save her, she's my sister!" She ran to the direction were the scream came from. In the cell, she saw the men she knew as Anne's stupid naked father touching and doing other not tasty stuffs with her dear, also naked, sister Anne. Anne was half-unconscious and screaming. About her father you don't want any details.

I got to help her! I know how it is like to be violated! But how do I get in that cell?

"Hold on, Anne! I come help you!"

"Amelia? Is that you? HELP ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Die cried and he hit Anne in her face.

"AMELIA, HURRY UP AND HELP ME!"

Amelia saw a key Aha! She used it to open the cell door.

"Get of my sister!" She cried with a mad voice. She hit him on the head. But that don't seem to pain him. He laughed and turned around.

"Trying to hurt me?" He hit her so hard in her belly that she squeezed against the wall. He finished the job by hitting her on the head. Amelia lost consciousness.

"So that takes care for this one. Now it's just me and my lovely daughter…"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

**--**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Clone fight!__ And a major plot development, Lt. Enty reveals her plans._

--

Amelia woke up from Anne's heartbreaking screaming. She could hardly stand on her legs, but she did. Got…To…Save…Anne!

She pulled herself to outside the cell and she looked around for something to hit Die. A chair!

She picked up the chair and pulled it back to the cell. She felt herself so weak, she couldn't open her eyes. But the thought about what that guy was doing to Anne, gave her supernatural strength. She picked up the chair, stand up and ran to Die. She hit him on his head with all her power. He lost consciousness.

I…did…it… Anne…Is…safe…now… She felt down behind Anne, all her power was gone now. Anne put her hands softly around Amelia and hugged her. My little brave sister. You saved me. You are my flesh and blood. And we'll find Miala back. Together. We will…We really will find her back!

Anne's whole body hurts, and she felt that her body was getting weaker We're safe… (so corny, I know!)

**--**

In a house, somewhere in Iepinski,

"Li, Ti, We're ho-ome!" Si cried happy. No answer.

"Li? Ti?" Mi stammered.

Pi ran through the house, Si ran after her. Mi just slowly walked behind them with the little Miala in her arms. It was one big mess. Everything was broken, papers everywhere. Blood on the floor.

"Were are they? Are they kidnapped? I have to find them back, they are my sisters!" Mi cried in panic.

"They aren't your 'sisters', they are your fellow-clones!" Pi remarked.

Mi sighed, "But sisters sounds nicer…"

"They aren't your sisters!"

"But clones sounds so unnatural!"

"We ARE unnatural!"

"Hey, can't you talk about another subject?" Si asked, "Like finding them back or something like that!"

"But as we don't know who have kidnapped them, how we have to find them back?" Mi asked.

"Don't you know who have kidnapped them?" Pi asked a bit reproaching.

"N…no," Mi stammered.

"Do YOU know that?" Si asked.

"I have a suspect, but to be sure I need to take a few blood-samples," Pi answered. She took a few tubes out her pocket and sopped them in the blood.

**--**

"Soldier Swalskl!" A mad voice cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE CELL OF MISS ANNE ZUTPHEN?!"

Amelia quickly stood up, "N…nothing Lt. Enty…"

"AND WHY IS SHE NAKED?"

"Euh…"

"WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO DIRTY STUFFS WITH HER?"

"Euh…no…" Amelia stammered, "Her…her father was trying to violate her… and I saved her…"

"DIE ZUTPHEN!" Lt. Enty cried at Anne's father, "IS THAT TRUE?" But Die Zutphen was still unconscious.

"Swalskl, go to the sickbay and ask some nurses to recover father and daughter."

"Yes Lt. Enty!"

**--**

Miala opened her eyes, she was in a dirty room, full of blood and broken stuffs. Were am I? I can't remember what's happened to me… The only thing I do can remember is that I felt in a sleep in a bed, but after that…

Somebody was holding her in her arms. She looked up and she saw…

"CHILI!" She cried happy and she hugged the girl.

"I'm not Chili, I'm Mi!" The girl cried.

Miala stopped hugging the girl Wait! Now I remember! I have heard the name 'Mi' before! The girl that have hit Duo but look exactly like Chili! One lesson: never trust a Chili! Now, first: GET OUTTA HERE!

She kicked the girl in her belly and hit her on her arms. Mi cried of pain and let Miala fell on the floor. The little girl ran and ran so hard as she could.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Pi warned. Miala didn't stop.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Pi cried and she fired at the little running girl.

"DON'T SHOOT HER!" Mi cried and she jumped for the girl, the shot hit her, Si felt on the floor, "But what with the promise that you have made to Granny? What would her mom think as her last wish couldn't be happening? Don't you remember? 'As all the amulets are united, as all my children are together, then my soul will give them something very useful. Something to save the world. Make that happen."

**--**

"Where, where am I?" Anne woke up in a nice soft bed.

"You are in the sickbay," Enty said, "You are recovered. Come, stand up and follow me."

"Why?"

"You gonna be a soldier. So we need to train you."

"But I don't wanna be a soldier!"

"You have no choice. Else…" she whispered, "I'll blow up the earth!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Originally, it was even my idea. Baer Maugham just carried it out."

"You…you…bitch! How could you do that? All those people died! Innocent people."

"No 'innocent people' are died. Only the guilty ones have lost their lives. Every human is equally a criminal. They all have done the most awful crime that exist: being born. Existing. Eating. Breathing. Living."

"But you live too!"

"Yes, that's why I gonna blow up everything, including myself. Because humans are so disgusting. We control the whole world and space, I have to stop that process until it's to late to save the universe.

Humans, I disgust them. I hate myself. I hate you. I hate every human person in the whole universe. We just use things, we never give anything back. Never."

"That's not true, we help each other!"

"Each other? Humans! Doing everything for themselves. Disgusting. I need to retch as I only think about human!"

"But you are one yourself!"

"Exactly! I'm the ONLY human in this universe with a hearth. The only one that sees what a disgusting sort of creatures we are. And because I have a hearth, because I feel what humans really are, I have to destroy it all. Away humans, away problems. That's were I live for. That's my mission. Destroy everything. That's the only right thing that I can possibly do as a human." She walked to Anne and go sit on her bed, "And YOU gonna help me with that!"

"No, I won't!"

"You will. You have no choice. NO CHOICE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Anne felt a horrible pain in hearth. It just stopped working.

"Say you gonna help me…" Enty let her hearth beat again for a few seconds.

"No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Enty grinned a bit mean and she let Anne's hearth stop again.

Yes, I wanna die, but I have to find Miala before I die! And Quatre … I have promised to him to stay alive! I can't leave him alone! I want to be with him!

"I GONNA HELP YOU!" Anne cried desperate. Her hart started pumping again. Enty smiled,

"Good. Let's go to the MS-room."

"Where is the MS-room?"

Enty sighed, "Follow me, then you'll get there in no time!"

**--**

"Stupid bitch! Look what you have done!" Mi cried and she hit Pi in her face, "She's death! Killer ! Murderess! -hit-hit-squash-hit-squeeze-blow-hit- I hate you! You stupid …! You have killed our sister!" Pi felt on the floor, hit down. She stood up again.

"She's not your sister! She's your fellow-clone!"

"You're heartless! Don't you care a bit about her?"

"Yes, I care about her!"

"You don't really show it!"

"How could I know that she would do such a stupid thing?"

"That was not stupid! It was the bravest thing I ever saw! As she wouldn't do it, then it was me. What would Granny say as she saw us shooting on her best friends children?"

"I wouldn't kill that girl, just shoot her in her legs or something like that, sow she would stay with us! But thanks to Si, she's gone now!"

"How can you talk like that about your death sister?"

Pi sighed, "Yes, sooooooooooory I shoot her. But hey, I still have 3 other fellow-clones! We're all the same! That one less makes no difference."

"We're not the same!"

"Yes, we are! We are clones, all the same. No difference. We can clone her back as we get a bit cell's from that 'Chili'."

"How can you say such a thing? We're not the same. Si is much nicer then you, her character is different. We look the same, but we aren't! Our soul is not cloned. It's unique. And it will never return. Si will never be back. You have killed her. And I will kill you for that!" Mi cried. She took a knife out her pocket and direct it on Pi.

"So that's how you want to play it, hé!" Pi cried and she also took a knife, "You're a softy, Si was one to."

"No she wasn't! She was NICE, something what you aren't!" Mi cried and she cut in the left side of Pi's belly.

"Who says that I need to be nice? I do it well without kindness!" Pi handy bruised Mi's hand and stick the knife in her knee. Then she laughed and direct the knife on the middle of Mi's belly. She looked Mi straight in her eyes and put the knife raw in her belly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**--**

Yes, I thought it was her, Rainiwainlane 56 …

-knock-knock-

"Ewwo! It me! I escaped!"

Nobody responded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWOOOOOOOOOOO? Anybody home?"

Miala heard footsteps from inside.

"Yes?" A nice voice said to the girl. Miala looked up and she saw a Chinese boy with black hair in a ponytail.

"Duo, Quatre, Chili ow Anne home?"

"No, they aren't home right now. But you can wait here…"

I don't know why, but I don't trust that guy...

"No, thank. I come back latew."

"COME IN!" The guy cried at her.

"N…no…"

"You…come…in…NOW!"

"No, I not come in."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" The guy cried and he picked her up with one hand. Miala kicked and stumped.

"NO! I not come in I say! Let go!"

The guy laughed mean, "No."

Never thought I had to use this one… She touched the sword under her dress.

"Okay! You asked fow it!" The little girl took the sword in her hands and pushed in the guy's arm-flesh. Then she quickly jumped out the guy's arms and ran away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Stupid girl! Get her!"

"You just have to give a shout…" Miala looked around. She saw two other guys. Oh, no… I never get away from here… So there is just one option left: run!…until I die?…

She ran away with all the power her little body had. But she felt somebody kicking on her. She felt down. Somebody pushed his feet on her belly. This doesn't feel good… Plan B:

"HEEEEEELP ME! NABURES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Let her stop!" The guy with the short brown hair said.

The guy with the forelock nodded and hit her on her head.

Miala cried, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS THAAAAAAAAAT AAAAALL YOOUU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"SHUT UP!" The short brown haired cried and he hit her on the head.

"YOU CAN'T PAIN ME, YOU CAN'T PAIN ME! NANANANANA!" Oh, I'm so lucky that I have a hard head…

"SHUT UP I SAID YOU!" -hithit- "NANANANANA!!" ….

"Hé!" The black haired guy cried, "This have no use!"

"Yes, I already figured THAT out!" The short browned one cried back.

"Well, we can hit her all together, maybe that help."

"Good idea!"

My head is not THAT hard!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-krak-" Miala finally lost consciousness.

**--**

"You already have killed Si! Isn't that enough?" Mi cried.

"Maybe… as you stop acting so stupid!"

"I'm not acting stupid!"

"Yes, you are!" Pi cried and she put the knife in Mi's arm.

"WHY? YOU'RE MY SISTER!"

"No, I'm your fellow-clone. Not your 'sister'! Please, understand that!"

"It's not true!"

"I HAVE NO SISTERS I TELL YOU!" Pi cried and she direct the knife on Mi's head, "And if I ever had, not anymore NOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Mi cried, "Stop it! We shouldn't be fighting each other You just said yourself that we're all the same! It's like fighting against yourself! How you have to find Li and Ti back alone?"

"Who says that I wanna find them back? I can sabotage operation Thythe fine by myself! I don't need you or my other fellow-clones for that!"

"But … no … we belong together! We are a team, right? Together we're strong, yes, I'm right, hé?"

"No, you aren't! And shut up! You're just sounding like my mother!"

"You don't have a mother!"

"So what? Just SHUT UP!" She cut the knife in Mi's cheek.

Mi got tears in her eyes. She tried to say something, but the pain in her cheek was to bad to say anything. The blood drip out her mouth, tears out her eyes.

**--**

Enty and Anne arrived to a secret MS-room. Only Enty, Anne and another soldier were there. Enty walked to the soldier. She had a yellow skin, black hair and purple-blue eyes.

"Soldier Tacx, how it is with our madman's today?" (For the smart peoples: TACX!! BIG tip!!)

"Good! There is even a new one: Pi have touched Wu Fei's blood that we 'accidentally' left in their house. Now she have killed Si, and she's killing Mi."

"Good. We first thin them out before we kill them! And how's about Wu Fei, Trowa and Heero?"

"Oh, good! They have captured a girl, called Miala, and probably gonna kill her."

"Oh, good! And how it is with Chili, Duo and Quatre?"

"Duo is starting to act insane, Chili is unharmed and Quatre, well, hard to say… He don't act weird or something like that, but I think that he is on the way to insaneness."

"What?! What are you doing to my friends?"

Enty grinned, "Oh, nothing! We make them nuts and control them. And that's all thanks to you! We are very grateful to you!"

"Were are you talking about?"

"Very simple, you know that there are chips in your body, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we have put some poison to it, everybody that touch it becomes nuts. As soon they are insane, we know were they are and we can control how nuts they are. Very handy. And the G-boys have touched the chip…"

"Why me? What have I done wrong? WHY?"

"Don't you know that? Tss… stupid girl!"

"WHY ME? What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing. You just was the first one that walked in to the 'Six Feet' building to get that job. As it wasn't you, then another innocent civilian. Be happy that you saved other peoples lives!"

"You…MONSTER!"

"Yes, I'm a monster!" Enty said, "And I'm glad I am! I'm the only one in this universe that is immune to the virus! So as I make all my enemies insane, I can simply destroy the whole universe!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anne cried and she jumped on the control-panel to destroy it. But two strong hands captured her before she could do worse things. Enty kicked her in her belly, so she had to retch.

"Do I have to stop your hearth again?" Enty cried, "Oh, well, You haven't destroyed the control-panel. You really haven't done anything wrong. You are good! You … wait, I don't gonna tell you exactly WHAT you have done, but hey, you have good Ideas!"

"What?"

Enty grinned, "You have done great stuffs! Thanks to you, there will be a lot more fun!!"

**--**

Miala opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a dark room.

Oh, great! How do I get outta here?

Suddenly she saw a wooden door. She grinned and opened her knife.

**--**

"And now I gonna cut your stupid eyes out your head, remove some fingers and then slowly kill you!" Pi laughed.

Mi tried to say something, but because her open-cut cheek, Pi couldn't understand her.

"What? Are you trying to say something? To bad!" Pi said and she laughed nuts, "I'm so happy you can't harp anymore about that we would be 'sisters' or that we have to fiend our other 'sisters' back, or that it isn't right to fight each other, or other corny stuffs."

Mi intensely mumbled, hard trying to say something. She looked Pi straight in her eyes while she did that. She took Pi's hand in hers and start to pull on her clothes like a little baby that wants something.

"JEK! Come on, Mi! Stay with your hands form my body!" Pi cried and she cut with her knife in Mi's right-hand.

Mi cried of pain. Four fingers felt on the floor. Pi laughed mean and insane, like she was nuts and she really enjoyed it. Pi took the knife back in her hand and ran to Mi. But Mi stepped away. Slowly walked backwards, dodging the knife.

"WAHAHAHA! I gonna kill you!! MUAHAHA!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mi cried through her open cheek.

"MUAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pi cried and she put the knife in Mi's belly.

Suddenly, Pi felt a pain in her head, like maggots were eating her brain (tasty!). She cried and closed her eyes. She laid her hands on her head, that was beating like crazy. She picked up the knife again and direct it on her head, on the place were she felt the most pain. She cried of pain when the knife cut open her own skin, but she bravely cut farther. The knife hit something hard. It wasn't a skull, it was something in metal. It was a chip, like Anne had one in her neck and still have one in her hearth and who knows were else in her body. She cut with the knife around the chip. Her hands were shaking of the incredible pain in her head. She tried to control herself, not crying to hard, but it was impossible to not cry with that science of pain in her head.

Mi was watching to Pi, with her eyes full disbelieve. What is going on here?

Then Pi suddenly gave a horrible scream when she pulled the chip out her head. Pi felt on the floor, unconscious. The blood dripped out her open head-wound. Mi looked to her, suddenly she looked down, she saw the blood dripping out her own cheek, belly and hand. Her eyes were getting heavier, and she lost consciousness against the wall.

**--**

"Here are the cells of this base," Chili explained, "But I don't see Anne anywhere."

"Maybe she…" Quatre said, but suddenly he heard footsteps.

"Come," Chili whispered and she ran away. Quatre and Duo followed her.

**--**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: And they meet again._

--

Amelia walked to the cells, to finish her 'guard'. WHAT am I doing here? I should be saving Anne! I know where she is, so why I am not saving her? Wait! I gonna save her as soon my guard is done. Amelia smiled when she walked around the coin. Suddenly her eyes saw 2 strangers running away.

"Stop!" She cried and she direct her gun on the boys, exactly that way so as she would shoot, she would hit both of them, "Stop or I'll shoot!" The boys didn't stop. Okay, you've asked for it! She shoot the boys in there legs with just one shot. The boys were still trying to get away.

"Stop. This have no meaning. I don't wanna kill you," Amelia said when she direct her gun on Duo's head (yes, he looked creepy), "But you leave me no choice!"

Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her. So, there's somebody else to 'save' them! Well, not with me!

"GOT YOU!" Amelia cried when she turned around and direct her gun on the girl behind her. For twenty seconds, it was silence. The two girls were looking to each other.

"Chili?"

"Amelia?"

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Are you a EG-soldier?"

"Thought you were death!"

"Why you have left Miala in a orphanage?"

"I have missed you!"

"Where's Anne?"

"Anne? Well, she's in a secret room in this base."

"A secret room?"

"Yes, the training-room of Lt Enty."

"Lt. Enty?"

"Yes, she's trying to destroy the world right from this colony! But her plan is just in the starting-phase."

"Then we have to stop her."

"Yea, right! I have already figured that out! But in my own I'm to weak to do anything against her. But now you're here, we can fight her together!"

"Where is that secret room?"

"I'll show you!"

"Hey, and us?" Duo cried.

"Sorry," Amelia said, "But I didn't knew that you came to save Anne. I know Chili, but I have never seen you two before!"

"Well, I'm Quatre, and that's Duo," Quatre explained.

"Hi Quatre! Hi Duo!" Amelia smiled.

"What we would do? Would we take them with us or leave them?"

"CHILI!" Amelia cried, "Of course we gonna take them with us!"

"Duo to?" Chili begged, "I can understand that we take Quatre with us, but Duo…"

"What have he done wrong?"

"Nothing. He is just obsessed by me."

"Obsessed by YOU?!"

"Yes, I don't understand it, but he IS obsessed by me!"

"He's nuts!"

"I already knew that. Only nuts people like me."

"Anne like you too."

"Euh…Well…I can't say Anne is nuts, she just like everybody."

"No she don't."

"Oh no? Just say ONE person she don't like."

"She don't like Okter, she don't like…euh…her father?"

"See?"

"Yes, but…"

"Wouldn't we go seek her?" Quatre asked, "After that, you two will have enough time to discuss about her."

"Okay," Amelia said, "Chili, do you carry Duo?"

Duo looked hopefully to Chili. But Chili shacked her head.

"NO! Why don't you carry Duo, then I carry Quatre."

"Why?"

"As I would carry Duo, he would probably start to touch me and kiss me and violate me, and I don't want that, so I would love it as YOU would carry him!"

"As it is so important to you…"

"It is."

"Sigh. Okay. Come Duo," Amelia said and she helped Duo to stand. She looked to Chili, "Well?"

"Grmbl … Can't you help them both? It's you that shot them!"

"Chili! I'm not strong enough. I'm a weak eight years old girl. You're almost twice as old as I am, and tree times stronger! Then it's more natural that you would help them both in place of me."

"YOU shot them!"

"But because I'm such a nice girl I want to help too. But I can't carry them both! I mean it. As I could, I would help them both."

Chili grumbled and walked to Quatre. With a nasty face she helped him to stand.

"See? It wasn't that hard!" Amelia smiled, "Come, follow me."

She walked through the base to the enter-door of the secret room of Lt. Enty.

"Here it is."

"Is…is Anne in here?" Quatre asked.

"Yes."

"I want to rescue her. What they might to do her…"

"I know. But you need a password to get in, and I don't have it. Only Lt. Enty knows it."

"Then how do we get in?" Chili asked, "Ram the door? You can use Duo for it. Maybe he look better after it."

"While you say it, he sure look creepy!" Amelia remarked.

"HEY!"

"But that's not his fault. He is born wit it, I think. I hope, because as that is the result of plastic surgery…" Amelia said.

"Then how he looked before it? Even uglier? That's unbelievable! Just look at him!" Chili really enjoyed this conversation, "That face! And that hair! Those eyes! UGLY!"

"Hehe, funny! I know you love me, Chili!" Duo cried.

"Excuse me? So as I say that I think you're ugly, does that mean I love you? Well, in that case, Duo. OOOOOOOOOOOOH, DUO, BABY, I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFULL! I CAN EAT YOU!"

"Told ya!"

"That was sarcastic!"

"Oh? Was it? I didn't noticed that."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm in looooooooooooooooooooooove!" Duo starts to sing nuts, crazy and cracked.

"Oooooorrgggggggggg!" Chili was getting really mad, "Just SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!"

Quatre and Amelia were just looking at them. Quatre wasn't really interested in Duo and Chili. He was just thinking about Anne. His dear lovely Anne. What would happen to her? Was she still alive? Would he ever see her again?

Amelia was trying to say something, but the fighting two didn't noticed her. Suddenly Duo start to make easel-sounds.

"Stop, Duo!" Amelia cried and she clasped his arms, "They'll notice us as you don't stop!"

"HIIIIIIIHAAAAA!"

"DUO! SHUT UP! PLEASE!" Amelia begged.

"Can I hit him?" Chili asked with a hopeful face.

Amelia doubted, but then she thought about Anne. How could she possible find her back as the EG discovered them? She nodded.

Chili smiled happy. She threw Quatre on the floor and dropped him in a coin. Then she slowly walked to Duo with a evil grin on her face.

-MEP-MEP-DZJ-STUMP-MEP-HIT-MEP-HIT-DZJ-STUMP-HIT

"I think that's enough." Amelia remarked.

Chili looked with begging eyes to her, "Please? One more hit? The last? PLEASE?"

"No. I don't want Duo to die!"

"Why not? The only thing he does is making noise."

"So? He is a friend of Anne, so I want him to stay alive. I don't want that Anne would be mad at me because I let you kill Duo. But if Anne says you may…"

Chili got a little bit of hope in her eyes. But then she sighed.

"Anne won't let me kill him." She looked to Duo. He isn't even bleeding.

Footsteps were getting closer.

"I think I heard something, Lt. Enty!"

"Oh, no!! Lt. Enty is coming!" Amelia cried, "I got to hide you! Quick, follow me." She said. She lift up Duo and ran away, "Come."

"Okay!" Chili said and followed Amelia. Amelia looked back and stopped. "What?" Chili asked.

"Won't you take Quatre?"

"Quatre, yea, right…Quatre…"

"HURRY UP!! DOES LT. ENTY HAVE TO FIND HIM?!"

"No, not really. I just was forgotten him. He haven't said a word, so I thought that he wanted to be left alone."

"WHAT?! You…WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"I dunno, I was this way since I was born. Is something wrong?"

"YOU….YOU….sigh…never mind, just go get Quatre."

"Why? I don't want to!"

"Because Anne likes him?"

"So?"

"And because they can torture him, and then he might tell that I am hiding you two, and then they find you, I'll be executed and you two will be arrested and maybe used as soldiers to, so we can't go rescue Anne anymore. So…GO GET QUATRE!!"

"Okay…okay…you don't have to be mad…I'll go get Quatre…as I really have to…but I don't like it." She said and she walked back to the place where she had left Quatre.

"Euh…Amelia?"

"Yes?"

"Quatre is gone."

**--**

"What was you doing before my secret door?" Lt Enty asked.

"Nothing." Quatre said Anne…

"Nothing? What were you doing there, Quatre Raberba Winner?"

"How…how do you know my name?"

"Anne is a very useful spy," Enty said, "I have seen you two have a good relation… A very good relation. Sigh…Relations are so lovely to destroy… And it's so easy to do so… Your relation with Anne is so pure and fragile, so funny to look how it can be destroyed…with just one move… Sigh…I just LOVE relations…" She looked amorous to the ceiling, "What would I do to Anne…"

"Where is she?"

"You really want to know that, don't you?" Enty laughed, "I really wanna tell you, but then you have to tell me were Duo and Chili are."

"No."

"Do you see this button?" Enty pointed to a button she had in her hand, "I just have to press it to let Anne's hearth stop beating. So your girlfriend's life is in my hand. You would better tell us were Chili and Duo are. As you don't wanna lose Anne, that is…"

**--**

"Good job, Chili! You've lost Quatre!"

"I thought that he was old enough to take care of himself! I don't have to baby-sit him, do I?"

"No, but as you have a bit of brain, you don't even have to have a lot of it, you should know that somebody who is just shot in the leg can't run away as there are enemies approaching!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yes, I know it was wrong to shoot Duo and Quatre, but do I have to pay for that the rest of my life? You're using that as a excuse already a entire century!"

"As you hadn't shot them…"

"As you hadn't lost Quatre, then we were all together now. And if you know that after four hours the wounds of my gun heal, then I would hide you in my room and four hours later, we could be saving Anne, but now we have to find Quatre back too! And hoping that he won't tell I am hiding you two, else I'll be executed… So I can say it's all your fault! But I don't, I'm just asking you to be a bit nicer and help me to find Quatre back without complaining the whole time. Is that really, really so hard to understand?"

Chili grumbled a bit and walked away.

"HEY!" Amelia cried, "Stay here and come with us to my room, so I can hide you."

Chili grumbled again and walked back to Amelia.

"And I will help Duo, okay? So you don't have to complain about that anymore. Just follow. And DON'T say that's hard!"

"Grmbl!"

**--**

"Thank you for the information!" Enty smiled and she nodded to Tacx. She throw Quatre in his cell and walked away, following Lt. Enty.

Quatre looked around. It was dark in the room, he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly he heard sobbing. He was not alone in his cell. Quatre walked to the direction were the sobbing came from. Suddenly the sobbing stopped.

"Who…who is there?" A shy voice asked.

"A…Anne?"

"Quatre? Is…is that you, Quatre?"

"ANNE!"

"QUATRE!"

They hugged each other (oooooooh).

"I've missed you, Quatre," Anne said.

"I thought that I would never find you back, Anne." -hughug-

"Quatre, what's with your leg?" Anne asked worried.

"Oh, your little sister shoot me in the leg!"

"Miala?"

"No, your other sister, Amelia. She thought that I was a enemy," Quatre explained, "But we also have seen Miala."

"Miala? On this base?"

"No, she came back to the apartment. But you wasn't home."

"Did she run away?"

"No, she staid to wait until you came back. We feed her and let her sleep."

"In a bed? Oh, that had to be such a wonderful experience for her!"

"Yes, but then a bunch of Chili-clones came to steal her!"

"Chili-clones?"

"You know that Chili have clones, right?"

"Clones?" Anne thought, "Oh, yes! Thàt clones!"

"And then Chili…"

They heard footsteps. Lt. Enty and Taxc walked in.

"Wrong cell!" Enty smiled and Taxc pulled Quatre away.

"Quatre!" Anne cried and she tried to stand up to get Quatre back, but Enty stopped her. Anne felt on the floor and start crying.

"Anne!" Quatre cried and he tried to escape from Taxc's grip. Enty slowly walked to Quatre who was despaired trying to escape and hit him in the belly. Quatre retched. Enty smirked and gave Taxc a sign. She brought Quatre away.

"No, Quatre, DON'T GO! Don't go, please…"

"What would we do to him? Spit him? Cut him in pieces? Drown him? Burn him? Freeze him? Or just shoot him? What ever you choose, we will do it. You can just say it, or we can draw lots for it. It's your decision."

"Monster."

"Let him eat by monsters? Okay…"

"NO!!"

"Then pick a card," Enty said and she showed the lots.

"No."

"PICK A CARD I SAID!!" Enty cried.

"NO!!"

Enty slapped her in the face. She grinned, "Fine. I also know another game. I slap you with those cards, and the one that fells out my hands first, that's what I'll do to Quatre."

Anne didn't say a word. Enty slapped her with the cards. -slapslap-slapslapslap-slapslapslapslapslap- The paper rip open her skin a bit, but Anne didn't care. Suddenly a card fell on the floor. Enty stopped slapping.

"Let's see," She smiled, "Quatre gonna…drown. Good decision, Anne!"

**--**

"So this is my room," Amelia said, "I know it isn't pretty, but I don't have enough money to decorate it. So please, Chili, don't complain."

"I'm not complaining!" Chili remarked.

"I saw on your face you would gonna, and I--" -BEEPBEEP-

Amelia sighed, "They call me. I got to go to the secret room."

"WHAT?!" Chili cried, "You say you gonna--"

"Sst! Don't cry, or you'll be in big trouble!" Amelia hissed, "And I warn you, I'm NOT going to help you out! I'll just say you attacked me in my room! I 'm totally sick of you! I try everything to be friendly with you, but you only brush me off! You could at least be a bit nicer to me!"

"It isn't in my character to be nice!"

"It was before. I remember you was always very nice and friendly to us. I really liked you. But why are you so mean now?"

"I'm changed. Sometimes, people change, you know."

"What's happened with you?"

Chili bow her head, "I…I don't wanna talk about."

"Chili…" Amelia said and she laid a hand on Chili's shoulder.

"NO!" Chili cried, and he pushed her away.

"What…"

"You know, she was violated and cloned…" Duo said.

"Chili…you too?" Amelia asked, "Why didn't you tell?"

"Because…It isn't important. I nearly remember it, you know," She lowered her voice, "It isn't a part of me…"

"Chili…Don't hide your pain…"

"But…There is no pain!" She said and she looked up, "I'm almost forgotten it, really!" But I haven't forgotten this, what cost me all this weakness. She start sobbing.

--

"Would they be mad because we were out for shopping?"

"Why would they be mad?"

"Because they told us to stay at home, and we left without even writing a note?"

"But the chocolate was all up and I was really hungry…"

"You and your chocolate!"

"It's not my fault that I NEED chocolate to stay awake!"

"And why I had to come it too? It's your chocolate!"

"Because I'm scared alone in the dark!"

"It isn't dark! It's 1.00 HM, It's midday, the sun is shining, for gods sake!"

"Yes, but if there would come a solar eclipse, the light would be all gone, and all those creepy people would turn into vampires and eat me!"

"Come on, Li! Vampires doesn't exist!"

"Then why are they on television as they doesn't exist?"

"For peoples entertainment?"

"It's SCARY, not amusing!"

"I don't make them!"

"And how can they film vampires as they doesn't exist?"

"Actors that paint there skin white, put on fake canine tooth, put on red lipstick and wear a black coat to scare little children!"

"But they look creepy!"

"That's their intention!"

"I mean it! I really get nightmares from those creepy, scaring, bloody horror-movies Pi always want to see!"

"Then don't watch it!"

"That's hard as she put the sound so hard that it echo in the entire house! It's hard to ignore the despaired sound of people being murdered by vampires, werewolves and zombies!"

"Then go sleep!"

"I would love to do so, but then I have to go upstairs in my own, and it's dark there and… IT'S FULL OF VAMPIRES!!"

"Sigh, HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"Two!"

"Okay, bad example…"

"It's normal to be scared of vampires on my age!"

"Yes, okay!" Ti cried, "You win! But can we please go in, the peoples are staring at us!"

"Okay!" Li smiled. Ti opened the door and walked in. She saw what a big mess it was.

"What…What is happened here?"

"There are VAMPIRES in here!" Li cried scared. Ti walked farther. She saw a red liquid stuff lying on the floor Blood, oh, god, everything but blood… . She felt miserable, and she stumbled farther. Then she saw three bodies lying on the floor. She screamed and felt on the floor, unconscious.

"Ti? What's the matter…AAAAAAAAAH!" Li cried, and then she saw the blood, and the, now four, bodies, "Si, Mi, Pi, Ti, oh god! Why me?" I'm just the only one that can't operate! Why can't I just lie there? She sighed, and softly pulled Pi to her bed and did some bandage on her head to stop the bleeding, just like Si her told to, and gave her a baxter. Then she walked back to get the others.

**--**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Final chapter, enjoy. I wrote an ending for it too, you'll notice the change in writing style. :p It leaves a lot of plot lines open, but I don't really care since I don't ever want to write on this again._

--

"Ow, my head!" Pi cried and she tried to move.

"What's with your head?" Li came in the room and walked to Pi.

Pi touched the big wound on her head, "WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME?"

"Euh…nothing…I just put some bandage on your head! Hey, I didn't make it bleeding!"

"Just…put some bandage around it?"

"Yes…"

'YOU STUPID CHICKEN!!" Pi cried and she tried to stand up to kill Li.

"W…what?" Li scare asked and she step back.

"AAAARG!!" Pi cried and she felt back on her bed.

"What?"

"What have you done to my leg?"

"Euh… put some plaster on it?"

"Put WHAT on it?"

"Plaster?"

"And WHY?"

"Wasn't your leg broken?"

"NO!"

"Ew…I see…hehe…sooooooory!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Pi grumbled and she tried to stand up to kill Li.

"Hey, I said sorry!" Li cried. She looked to Pi with the fear in her eyes, "You are a monster! Your eyes are so big and deadly and your head is red, you gonna eat me. Somebody, please, HELP ME!!"

"SHUT UP!" Pi cried.

Somebody groaned, "Where…where am I?"

"Hi Mi!" Li smiled.

"Oh god, my belly!"

"She just put some bandage on it and forgot to disinfect too?" Pi guessed.

"It feels like she did…"

"LI!!"

"But we can't blame her, we should have told her how she had to nurse wounds."

"Any normal human KNOWS that you have to disinfect wounds!!"

"I don't." Li said with a squeaky voice.

"You are irritating!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Li cried, "You haaaaate me!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"You really haaaaaate me!"

"Yeeeeeees, now SHUT UP!!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Li cried and she quickly ran to Mi and jumped on her, "Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! She hate me!" crycry

"No she doesn't! But…can you please go off my belly….it REALLY hurts."

"What? You…you want me to go off my belly…you want me to go away… YOU HATE MEEEEE!!" She cried and she jumped off Mi's bed and ran away.

"Wait…I don't…" Mi cried and she stood up, "Li, come back!"

"NO! You want me to leave, so I stay away!"

Mi walked in the direction where the sound was coming from, "Listen, Li, I…AAAH!"

Li was holding a knife and looked mean to Mi, "As you all hate me, then what am I still doing here? Standing in your way, doing nothing, being hated?"

"Li…" Mi whispered softly, "I don't hate you. I really don't." She laid her hand on Li's shoulder.

Li pushed her away, "NO! Stop lying to me! I already know it, so say it, say it directly in my face!"

"But…"

"SAY IT, SAY YOU HATE ME!" Li cried and she direct the knife on Mi's neck.

"But I don't!"

"No! YOU HATE ME – hate me – hate me – hate me…." Li felt on the flour, unconscious.

Mi slowly walked to her and felt on her head. She sighed, "It are those damned chips again! Just like Pi. Only Pi is stronger, she had the strength to cut it out herself. But if Pi had it, and Li have it to, does that mean that I have it? And Ti?"

"Hey? Did you kill her?" Pi asked, "Hééééélo, is one of you two still alive?"

"Not funny, Pi! She has a chip too. I think we got to remove it."

"Why? Can't we just kill her?"

"PI!"

"I mean, she haven't any use. She's totally helpless, stupid, childish, useless… Can't we just drop here in a wood or something like that?"

"No! She's our sister! Pi! Don't you have a bit of feeling?"

"I can feel the difference between useless and useful, are those feelings?"

"Not really."

"Then I haven't. Sorry. But do we kill her or not?"

"NO!"

"Okay…Very well…Then What do you want to do with her?"

"Operate her."

"As YOU wanna operate her, very well. That's the same as killing her."

"How…how do you mean?"

"As you gonna operate her with THOSE hands…" Pi pointed at Mi's right hand. Li had plastered it, so you couldn't see what was underneath it, but as you have read this fic a bit concentrated, then you remember that Pi had cut of 4 fingers and had made a big hole in her hand. Now we are talking about injury,

"And how it comes that you can talk?" Pi asked, "As I remember well, I had cut a hole in your cheek, right?"

"I think that Li is really good in healing mount-wounds. As we help her, we can ask her, so you learn something too. So will you please help me with operating Li? Pleaaase?"

"I dunno, this bed is so comfortable, I don't wanna stand up…"

"PLEASE! Help me, this one last time! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"YES! As you just help me now!"

"Even leaving me alone?"

"What? Do you mean…"

"Yes."

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!! We are sisters, we got to stay together, else somebody will kill you!"

"Nah, nobody will kill me, I'm not so easy to kill, you know!"

"But…You going to leave me alone with two hurt little girls and one death body?"

"Is that so horrible?"

"Can you at least stay until the burial is over?"

"Burial? What burial?"

"You…YOU MEAN YOU DON'T GONNA BURRY HER??" Mi started jumping and she looked around in the room, then she looked mad to Pi, "DON'T TELL MY YOU THROW THE BODY AWAY!"

"Euhm…Mi…have you lost your mind? I was UNCOSCIOUS all the time. How could I possible have threw her body away?"

"I dunno…You seem to have strange mystery powers to make people unhappy."  
"Stop it, Mi! You're sounding just like Li!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mi start screaming and make strange spastic moves, "GIGLGIGL, GUAHAHA!! Me super cutecutecute, me super cutie!!"

"No you're not."

"Me super cutie, me super cutie, cutecutecute!!"

"STOP IT!"

"I won't stop until you operate her!! And if you kill her, I'll stay like this THE REST OF MY LIFE!!"

"Okay, okay! We'll operate her, but PLEASE shut up!"

"Okay, So step out your bed and use your hands."

"OKAY!"

--

Quatre was in a dark room, tied down on a chair. He was alone. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door being opened. Somebody walked to him.

"So, dear cute Quatre, I don't want you to die, I really don't want you to," A familiar voice said, "But hey, I want Anne to be happy as well. And she asked me to drown you. So…"

"Anne didn't said she want me to drown!" Quatre cried.

"YES SHE DID!" Enty yelled back, "And she asked me to do it extremely slowly, and painful…"

"That's not true!" Quatre cried, "Anne would never ask such a thing!"

"And why not?" Enty asked mean while she looked him straight in his eyes.

"Because…I know she wouldn't!"

"You think you know her, don't you?" Enty smiled. Quatre looked to her. Enty laughed, "Well, you don't know her, not even ONE BIT!"

"What…what do you mean?"

"You think Anne is a nice girl, don't you? You think you know her, but I swear you, you don't," Enty laughed mean, "Quatre, she's married."

"Wh…WHAT?"

"OOOOH, didn't she told you?" Enty smiled, "She's so honest, isn't she?"

"What…Who…"

"She's married with my father."

"Your…your father?" Big shock, "IS ANNE YOUR MOTHER??"

"No, silly! Use your head a bit, I'm eighteen years old! And how old is Anne?"

"Euhmm…"

"Don't tell me you don't know how old she is!"

"She never told me!!"

Enty sighed, "She's fourteen, Quatre."

"Fourteen? That's…so young…"

"What age did you think she was? Twenty?"

"No…but I thought she was a bit older…But I've never asked her…"

"You two are such a good couple! You just know anything about each other, the honestly!"

"I said I didn't asked her! I'm sure that if I asked her, she would have told me."

"Yes, suuuuure, Quatre, keeeep on dreaming!" Enty looked on her watch, "Enough talking, let's drown you. TAAAAAAAACX!!" Enty walked to a door and continued yelling through it, "TAAAAAAAAACX!!" Then she sighed, "Where is that damn bitch? Well, anyway, then I'll drown you myself."

--

-Knock-knock-knock- Somebody knocked on the door.

"Should we go open?" Trowa asked.

Heero yawned, "Nah, I'd rather continue playing with Wufie."

"Yea, but with just the three of us it's a bit boring. Maybe it's a new play-mate?"

"HEY, yes, that's a good idea, come on, we go open!"

"Euhmm…Hee-chan…shouldn't we release Wufie?"

"Why? It's fun to see him lying like that."

"Yea, but we have only one torture-table and I want our new guest to have the honour."

"Okay. OUT, WUFIE!" Heero cried and he kicked Wu Fei out the nice torture-chair. They painfully removed all the objects that were in Wu Fei's body.

"Okay…Let's go open and welcome our new guest!" Heero smiled and he ran to he door as a cute little child.

"I want to open!" Trowa cried and he start hitting Heero, "Me gonna open!"

"No me!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MEMEME!!"

Then they noticed that Wu Fei was walking to the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heero cried, "MEEEEEE GONNA OPEN!" He jumped on Wu Fei.

"No, mememe!! Whaaaaaaaaah!" Wu Fei cried, "Meany!"

"I wanna pway!" Trowa cried and he jumped between the boys and jumped up and down while hitting them. The others laughed and hit back.

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"Heelo? Anybody home?" A voice from outside the house cried.

"Door!" Heero playfully cried and he ran to the object he had just said the name of.

"HEY! ME TO!" Wufei cried and he jumped on Heero to stop him. He start hitting him on the head, waiting for Heero to lose consciousness. Suddenly they heard a familiar sound… "NOOOOOOO!"

"Open!" Trowa giggled and he smiled at the newcomer, "Hello!"

"MEANIE!" Wufei cried and he smashed Trowa against the wall. Heero stood up and walked to the girl that was standing in the door-opening, looking confused to the playfully boys.

"Hello girly!" Heero said to the girl with black hair, a yellow skin and purple eyes.

"Hey, me wanna greet!" Trowa cried and he jumped on Heero, "Meany! I wanna greet!!"

"Hi," Wufei said to the newcomer, "Sorry for their behaviour—AAAAAA!!" Trowa kicked him away.

"Hello, me Trowa. How are you?" Trowa smiled cute.

"Fine…thanks."

"HEY! Me wanna ask a question!" Heero cried an he walked to the frozen girl, "What's your name, beauty?"

"PERVERT!" She cried and she hit him in his face.

"Hello pervert!" Heero greeted nicely.

"NO! My name isn't pervert, my name is…"

"Me Wufei, wanna come in?"

"I'll set you a cop of Tea!" Trowa smiled.

"Euhmmm…."

"PLEASE?" Trowa and Wufei looked to her with big begging puppy-eyes.

"…okay..WHAAAA?" Wufei and Trowa were pulling her in the house.

"Come, quick!" Trowa said with an a bit scary voice, "Else mean wolf will eat you."

"Mean wolf?" The girl looked around, "Where?"

"Yes…WHAAAAAAH! MEAN WOLF!" Trowa cried when Heero jumped on him.

"GUAAAAAH," Heero growled, "Me gonna eat little children!"

Wufei took a cookie out the compartment and showed it to Heero.

"Cookie, cookie, cookie, nice wolf…"

"Me wanna cookie!" Heero cried and he slavered.

"As you want a cookie, go get cookie!" Wufei giggled and he threw the cookie out the door.

"Cookie!" Heero cried and he ran after the cookie. Wufei smiled and closed the door, "Bye mean wolf," Wufei laughed, "Now…"

"Tea!" Trowa said.

"Euhmm…I don't drink tea," The girl remarked.

"Okay…want a cookie?"

"Nah…I just come to see Miala, you don't have to feed me."

"Miala?" Trowa thought very deep, "OH, yes, the little girl!"

"She's in the cellar," Wufei said, "Follow me."  
**--**

At the same time in Anne's cell. Anne was sobbing (again). What are they doing to Quatre? Where is Miala? Is Chili still alive? What is Amelia doing? What's happened with Heero, Trowa and Wu Fei? Has Chili killed Duo yet? I don't wanna be stuck in here! I wanna help! She heard footsteps approaching, but she didn't cared. Somebody opened her door.

"You're free now, Daughter of Irena White." A voice said satisfied.  
"How…how do you know my mom?"  
"I don't know her."

"Then why do you use her name?"

"Because she has saved us."

"Us?"

"Me and my people."  
"How do you mean?"

"Well, there isn't much time. But let me tell you this: She helped us escape, in the past. That was…countcount…1746 years ago."  
"HUH?!"  
"It's to complicated to explain. Now. And I'm the last of the Mongolic Tempraments. So I guess you'll never know. But your mother, she's death now, isn't the only Irena White."

"WHAT? Do you mean my mother is a clone?"

"Yes. And no. Your mother IS our Irena White, but not the same, and not the only one either. She's a double version of a clone of the real."

"HUH?!"

"Yes. But watch out for the original."

"The original?"

"Yes. Now I've got to go."

"STAY! I wanna know more!"

"Bad luck. I still have a few missions left, and not much time. First I gotta inform Amelia, kill Enty and save Quatre, save Miala and kill myself…Sigh…I've got so much to do on my last day, unbelievable!"

"Last day?"

"Yes."

"You gonna die?"

"Yes."

"NO! Tell me more!"

"Don't you want me to save Quatre and inform Amelia?"

"Yes, but…"

"Listen, you have the choice: OR I save Quatre and inform Amelia, and everything is going to be all right, OR I tell you your mothers whole life-story, and all your friends die."

"Euhmm….first one, I think."

"Good decision, Anne! And: Call for world 661942891Y64B, and ask for Yasaranga Kindili Owanara Tisuna Ae."

"WHAT?!" But the girl was already gone.

--

Why did Enty called me? Amelia thought Strange. I thought I had turned it out… Suddenly she heard a soft footstep, only one. She looked up.  
Nobody here. Strange…  
"Hi Amelia," A girl with strange prickly brown hair and purple-brown eyes looked at her, "Very quick this time. Anne can REALLY nag. Now, go to the control panel, the access codes is 57135XY and change it to the follow combinations: 16A444BAAX982, DB25WN164F96, Y664O0001GR731. Confirm code is H5AY."  
"Okay," Amelia said, writing the numbers in her mind.

"Good," The girl smiled, "You're a lot easier then your sister. You can call me Yasaranga. I'm going to kill Enty and save Quatre now. Okay? Can I trust you put it in correctly?"

"I'll try. Bye Yasaranga!" She smiled and the girl smiled back and ran away.  
Strange, very strange…

--

Enty tied Quatre's hands behind his back, leaving him no chance to move at all. When she'd made sure that the ropes were tight enough, she forced him to stand up and pushed him in the direction of a water tank, which was standing in one of the corners. Quatre refused to walk towards his own death without a struggle, so he tried to break free and run away. But Enty had seen it coming and she strengthened her grip on him and gave him a forceful punch in the middle of his back, causing him to gasp in pain.

"You don't actually think that I'm going to let you escape just like that, do you?" Lt. Enty smirked, as if the idea itself was beyond ridiculous.

"Why are you killing me?" Quatre asked, "I really don't understand what you would gain from ending my life. It seems like you just want to hurt Anne for some reason. Either that, or you get some sort of sick pleasure from torturing people."

"Not at all. You are a Gundam pilot, don't you forget that. Your ancient ideas of world peace and your ability to pilot mobile suits make you a threat to our organisation. The fact that that little spy is emotionally attached to you is just a nice bonus for me. Oh, her sweet tears… she won't stop crying for days when she sees your dead body." Enty laughed.

"You…why are you like this?" Quatre just stared at her with a mixture of pity and hatred.

"Very well, seeing that you'll be dead very soon, I don't mind telling you. The truth is, my dear Quatre, that I was just a soldier, like all the others. Only thing is, I am a female soldier, and as you can see, the men at the base are beasts. We aren't treated with respect; we are seen as inferior beings, weak, almost like objects. Anne is the prime example of a weak, useless girl that will always get used because she's too damn innocent and kind to do anything about it."

"That's not true! It isn't wrong to be kind, it isn't her fault that there's something terribly wrong with those men. She did what she had to do to be able to survive it, and she did survive it. Isn't that-"

"No, Quatre, she's weak, she just gave in to her destiny and she underwent it, without much complaint. She became their slave. I decided that I didn't want to be like that anymore, so I stood up for myself. I became tougher than all the male soldiers, I used my brain and I made it to the top. I am better than all of you, because I will never be used, I will never be part of someone's plan. I'm in charge wherever I go, because I'm strong enough to make it happen. People that can't do that, deserve to suffer, and I won't let them stand in my way, ever. Honestly, I want you to die just because you're going to be a pain in the ass if you stay alive. You're going to give everyone hope with your peace speeches and climb back into that Gundam and fight us. It's not that we wouldn't be able to easily kill you in battle, this is just way more... personal. In as much as 5 minutes, you will be gone, by my hand, because I made it happen."

"You're not going to kill me, Enty!"

"Oh, and why not? Even Anne wanted it, she'll be better off without you. It's because of you guys that her whole life became a mess, you're the reason that her sister had to find a job to be able to pay food. She only liked you because she could depend on you, and you would take care of her, without complaint. There isn't one part of the conversations between you two that I haven't heard. I know everything, and I'll tell you this. She's weak. And your fellow Gundam pilots, they are too busy torturing people to give a damn about you. You are going to die."

"Enty, you are-"

She sighed, "I'm kind of sick of talking to you, this isn't fun anymore." She dragged Quatre to the water tank and made him kneel in front of it, his head hanging above the water, "Bye," she said, and she pushed his head under water. At first, Quatre tried to struggle himself free, like all people do when you try to drown them. But even when his spastic movements stopped, Enty didn't let go. 5 minutes, just to make sure, and there were still 2 to go. Suddenly, the door swayed open and Enty looked up. There was a girl standing in the doorway, brown hair, messy clothes and a gun in her hand. Enty let go of Quatre's head, he was probably dead anyway, and tried to grab the gun in her pocket.

"Don't move," The girl said. But Enty didn't pay attention to her command. With the gun in her hand, a bullet pierced through her head. She was dead. The girl left, satisfied with her actions here, because there still was more that needed to be done.

Moments later, Anne crawled inside and dragged Quatre's corpse out of the tank. He looked pale, lifeless, and he wasn't breathing anymore.

"Quatre, Quatre!" she was panicking, shocked, "Oh god, Quatre… that girl said that she would save you! Why aren't you breathing?" She laid her trembling hand on his pulse. She could still feel some beating, but barely. There still was hope. So Anne did what she had seen in first aid class: cleaning his airways, breathing air into his lungs.

--

Amelia had arrived at the door that leads to the control panel. Normally, it was heavily guarded, but now that there had been reports of intruders in the building, everyone was occupied with other stuff. The control panel wasn't a priority for the soldiers anyway, because you need to know the right codes to do anything with it at all. And only the highest ranks were allowed to know the code, at least parts of it. There wasn't a high risk of a random intruder to possess highly classified information like that. At the door, Amelia entered the access code. 57135XY. The door opened, and she stepped inside. Okay, that went well. When she saw the control panel, she was surprised by its simplicity. There was a big, flickering screen that displayed a long code. Underneath the screen, there was a keyboard to enter the new code. She laid her fingers on the soft, red keys and entered the code that the girl had given her. Amelia was really glad that she had been blessed with a memory like that, there was no way that a normal person could've remembered a code like that. After entering the confirm code, the screen now displayed a warning message, "Self-destructing in 15 minutes. Alarm not activated.". So that was the plan, Amelia smiled. This whole building was about to blow up and the soldiers didn't even know about it, so they will all get killed and the world will be safe again. The only thing left to do is find everyone and get the hell out of here, she thought. There wasn't much time. She hurried to her room, hopefully to find Duo and Chili still alive in there.

--

The operation didn't go as planned and the clones all killed each other.

--

Chili glared at Duo, who had 'fallen asleep' on her shoulder. She sighed,

"You know, Duo, it's not very likely that you'd suddenly drop in a deep sleep while you're in a life-threatening situation. And it only took you like 5 seconds to fall asleep too."

Duo didn't react. Maybe he had really fallen asleep. Not that that made any difference.

"Auch!" Duo cried out when Chili's hand made contact with his cheek. He rubbed the red skin and whined, "Why are you such a bitch to me? I'm only trying to lighten up the mood here."

"Yeah, right. You only want to touch me in some sort of way, you perv."

"No, no, no! I'm just being playful; I don't need to touch you!"

Chili rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. You would totally feel up my boobs if I would fall asleep."

"..Why would you have to be asleep for that?" Duo grinned. Chili's eyes lit up in anger,

"God, I hate you!"

The door opened and Amelia stood in the doorway. She looked down at the two and gave them an accusing look,

"Geez, can't you keep it down? With the amount of noise you've been making, it's a miracle that you didn't get caught!"

"Yeah, you're right," the dark haired girl admitted, "But I just can't stand it when guys treat me like that. It pisses me off immensely."

"Anyway, let's go, we don't have time to talk about this," Amelia said, "This building is going to blow up in 10 minutes and we still have to find Quatre and Anne…"

"…wait, what?" Duo looked up from his Chili-staring.

"This building is going to blow up. I activated the code; some girl gave it to me. The alarm isn't going off, so all soldiers here will die, we just have to make sure that we get out before everything is destroyed."

"Oh okay. Let's go find them then."

--

Quatre coughed, fighting for air. Sitting back, Anne just looked at him, fascinated by the life returning to his once limp body. When Quatre caught sight of her, his eyes softened and he tried to say something when he was caught in a heavy cough. Anne leaned over, supporting him with her arm, his head resting on her shoulder,

"It's okay, Quatre," her voice was trembling, "Quatre, oh Quatre, you're going to be alright. You're still alive. God, I'm so glad that you're alive."

It was only now, staring down at Quatre struggling for his life, that she noticed something. She could see again. Was this what she had needed to be able to see all along, the shock of almost losing the person she cared about the most? Or was it the mysterious girl that had cured her eyes? She would never know for sure.

Footsteps sounded in the halls, but Anne only vaguely registered them. It was only when she heard her own name being called that she looked up and saw her best friend, standing in the doorway, visibly panicking,

"Anne! We have to get out of here; we only have 5 minutes left!"

"Huh?"

"This building is going to blow up, we have to get out of here!" Chili was shouting now, there was no time to waste. But then she noticed the blood, "...What has happened here? Wait, is that the corpse of that Lieutenant that caught me? Is she dead?"

Anne looked at the corpse. It was lying right next to her, but she hadn't noticed it before, all she had cared about was saving Quatre's life. The blood had spread out all over the floor, it had even stained their clothes. Horrified, she nodded. That girl was dead alright.

"And Quatre, is he…?"

"No, he's okay," Anne smiled, "He'll be okay." Quatre stirred and coughed again.

"Good. But we really have to go now," she said, grabbing Anne's arm, "We'll all die anyway if we don't make it out on time."

"But Quatre…he can't walk in a state like this."

"We'll just have to carry him then…Oh, crap," Chili said, realizing that she'd forgotten the fact that Anne was crippled. It would be impossible for one girl to carry two bodies. They were doomed. But then, Anne stood up, as if she'd never even lost the ability to walk. Chili was speechless and just stared at her friend, completely astonished. Anne herself seemed to have totally forgotten about her crippled-ness and lifted Quatre's shoulders. She shot Chili an impatient look,

"You're supposed to help me, I can't carry him alone!"

"Y-yes!" Chili stammered, still shocked. As they carried Quatre to the hall, she looked at her watch again. 2 minutes left and she had no idea where the exit was. Oh shit.

"Chili!" A familiar voice cried. Chili looked up and saw Duo running up to her, Amelia following in his footsteps. This must've been the first time in her life that she was actually glad to see Duo. She saw them cast a worried look at the nearly unconscious Quatre, but she decided that explaining things like that could wait another 2 minutes.

"Let's go," Chili said and the others nodded. They all followed Amelia, who rushed through the halls that were all too familiar for her. No one paid the lot much attention, because although they did look suspicious, sprinting in a military building covered in blood, they were accompanied by a soldier. That meant that they were under control, or at least, that's how it seemed. They made their way down the slippery stairs without many troubles. But when they were nearing the ground floor, Amelia glanced at her watch. 8 seconds left. Stunned, she stopped in her track.

"Wha-" Chili started, but Amelia didn't give her time to finish.

"Jump!" She shouted, throwing her body in the window that looked out on the nearby grass field, shattering the glass. The others knew that their time was limited, so without question they followed her example. When they painfully landed in the grass, the building exploded behind them. The adrenaline still ran through their veins, their hearts beating like crazy. They had been so close to dying…

Duo had landed in the grass, breaking the fall for Anne, Chili and Quatre. Amelia was covered in the glass; one piece had made a dangerous slit across her throat while others had brutally wounded her limbs, head and belly. She whimpered as the blood left her body through the various cuts.

"Amelia?" Anne yelped, "Are you okay?"

The soft groan that emerged from the 10 year old's body made it obvious that she wasn't. Amelia was dying, and Anne knew it. She took the girl in her arms and softly rocked her, the way she always did when Amelia was still younger, telling her what a brave and wonderful sister she had been. The girl let out a sigh as her eyes slipped close, to never open again. Still holding the girl in her arms, Anne's eyes started watering. She was dead.

Chili looked at the two boys. They had apparently both survived the fall, though Duo's left arm seemed to be broken, his legs were bruised and his nose was bleeding. He had broken the fall for them alright. Quatre hadn't suffered any injuries from the fall and he had a steady breathing going on now, but he still looked painfully weak.

"Anne! Amelia!" A voice echoed over the field, "A nice girl helped me escape and find you!" Chili looked up and saw that it was the little Miala, Anne's sister. She was running towards them, happy to finally see her sisters again. Chili walked up to her, she didn't want the kid to disturb Anne and the corpse without any warning.

"There's something that I have to tell you," Chili started. Miala looked up at her with big innocent eyes, not knowing what to expect, "Amelia is dead. She died when we were trying to escape from this building. It's thanks to her that we could all make it out alive, she broke the glass for us…"

"What, she's dead?" Miala said, disbelieving. Chili nodded and gave the girl a short but warm hug, she knew that the child could really use one right now. Holding hands, they walked towards the others. When she saw her sister's dead body, she pulled herself from Chili's grip and ran towards Anne. She found the arm of her oldest, and now only, sister and grabbed it, as if it was the only thing that she had left on this world. Her high voice was the only one audible, as Anne was still too lost in sadness to pay her any attention.

Quatre found the strength to move and positioned himself next to the three sisters. Two alive, one dead. He cleared his throat, gasped some air and started talking. He told them that everything would be alright, that they would give her a nice grave, that Amelia would always live on in their memories, that she was in a better place now. It seemed like, even if just a little bit, something inside Anne smiled, even through her mourning. Because, even though she'd lost her sister, she hadn't lost everyone. It was all over now. It was over.

And as the night fell, everyone's eyes were locked on the fire that was still eating away the building. By the next day, there was nothing left but smoking ashes and some stubborn walls that had refused to give in to the burning flames. The building, the whole organisation was gone, and everything was seemingly back to normal. So they got up, carrying their losses with them, went home and never returned. And that's the way this story should end.

--

FIN


End file.
